Ensemble, tout simplement
by Twinzie
Summary: Hermione est partie il y a presque 5 ans, sans laisser aucune nouvelle. quand elle revient, tout est refaire, entre la guerre toujours présente et la colère de certains, comment se pardonner ? Comment tout recommencer ?
1. Jane Andrews

Hello

Je sais que mes autres fics ne sont pas terminées, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en publier une nouvelle !

Pour changer, c'est un **Ron/Hermione**, avec un fond de Harry/Ginny et la famille Weasley.

Le **rating** pourra peut-être changer au cours de l'écriture, je ne sais pas encore, mais je mets **T** tout de suite, ça évitera les oublis si jamais il vient à changer.

Ce 1er chapitre est plus centré sur Ginny, mais tout change au 3ème chapitre !

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**Ensemble, tout Simplement**

Chapitre 1 :

**Jane Andrews**

_Harry,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien ? _

_Ici, nous allons bien. _

_Depuis quelques temps, Andrew me pose de plus en plus de questions, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Je me sens coupable de ne pas pouvoir lui dire la vérité, surtout lorsqu'il me regarde avec les mêmes yeux qui lui, quand il les fait briller. Il est si mignon. _

_Qu'est-ce j'ai fais, Harry ? _

_Il me manque, tu sais. J'ai essayé d'oublier, de L'oublier, mais c'est impossible, dès que je regarde Andrew, je LE vois. _

_J'ai peur._

_J'ai bientôt fini l'écriture de mon prochain livre. Il ne me reste que le dernier paragraphe du dernier chapitre et c'est terminé. Je t'envoie un exemplaire dès que le premier est édité. _

_Tu me manques, vous me manquez tous. _

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Jane._

Ginny reposa la lettre sur la table, les mains tremblantes et les larmes aux yeux. Qui était cette Jane ? Et pourquoi ne lui en avait-il jamais parlé ? Il la trompait, son petit ami la trompait avec une autre femme.

Andrew devait être son mari à elle, mais lui, il s'était rendu de quelque chose. Pas elle. Elle avait confiance en Harry. Elle l'aimait. Elle l'avait toujours aimé. Et lui aussi, il l'aimait. Il venait de lui dire ce matin même avant de partir pour le Ministère.

Elle avait essayé de l'oublier. Hermione le lui avait conseillé quand il était encore à Poudlard et que Harry ne la voyait que comme la sœur de son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley. Hermione lui avait dit de penser à d'autres garçons, elle l'avait fait. Et alors qu'elle commençait à vivre sa vie sans lui, il était venu vers elle. Il s'était montré jaloux envers les garçons avec lesquels elle était sortie. Elle avait alors compris qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Il suffisait juste de les lui faire avouer.

Ils s'aimaient depuis plus de sept ans maintenant, ils traversaient la guerre qui s'approchaient tout doucement de la fin et ils avaient surmonté tant d'épreuves et leur couple n'avait jamais fléchi. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Où était Hermione pour la conseiller, l'aider comme elle l'avait toujours fait ?

Ginny laissa tomber la barrière qui retenait les larmes dans ses yeux en repensant à sa meilleure amie.

Elle n'avait plus de nouvelles d'Hermione depuis bientôt cinq ans. Elle était partie un matin en ne laissant qu'un simple mot à Ron.

_Ron, _

_Je t'aime, _

_Mais je n'en peux plus, _

_Au revoir,_

_Hermione._

Ensuite, elle avait fait ses valises et était partie, personne ne sait où. Ron était désemparé. Son grand frère ne s'était jamais vraiment remis du départ précipité et totalement surprenante de la femme de sa vie.

On était en pleine guerre, Hermione n'avait jamais montré le moindre signe de faiblesse ou quoi que ce soit et voilà qu'elle quittait tout du jour au lendemain, elle laissait derrière elle son petit ami, l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis toujours, ses amis, sa famille… la guerre.

Ginny comme le reste de ses amis n'avait plus jamais eu de nouvelles. Ses parents, peut-être, mais ils avaient quitté l'Angleterre pour l'Italie, deux ans après son départ.

Ils avaient alors cru qu'elle était là-bas, mais non.

La guerre se calmait peu à peu, les Mangemorts tombaient par dizaines toutes les semaines, le camp adversaire était de plus en plus affaibli alors que l'Ordre se fortifiait, mais Hermione ne revenait pas pour autant.

Maintenant, Harry et Ginny vivaient dans un appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse, non loin de celui de Ron. Ginny avait tenu à emménager tout près de son grand frère pour être plus proche de lui, pour le surveiller. Elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment oublié Hermione, comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs. Il avait commencé à sortir avec beaucoup de filles, des histoires sans avenir, puis s'était calmé en voyant que ça ne changerait rien.

Ginny et Harry avaient emménagé ensemble. Harry avait été réticent au début à cause de la guerre mais Ginny, en bonne Weasley, avait toujours les arguments adéquates. Ron se plaisait à répéter à Harry que le sang de Molly coulait dans les veines de sa petite sœur. Ils étaient heureux. Tout le monde pouvait le voir. Alors qu'est-ce que cette lettre pouvait bien signifier ?

Ginny pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes, mais elle devait se ressaisir, elle prenait son service de nuit à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste dans une demi-heure.

Elle passa devant le miroir et mit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux puis réajusta ses habits et sécha ses larmes.

Elle cacha la lettre et demanderai des explications à Harry plus tard. Ça ne devait pas être la première, en plus.

En ce moment, Harry était au Ministère de la Magie, il sera probablement couché quand elle rentrera, ou bien il se sera endormi dans le canapé.

Deux jours passèrent, Ginny n'avait toujours pas parlé à Harry de la lettre. Elle ne savait pas comment faire, lui hurler dessus, lui faire avouer ses fautes, ou partir comme Hermione…enfin pas vraiment, disons juste le quitter comme elle avait quitté son frère.

« Lui hurler dessus ne serait pas si mal », pensa-t-elle.

Il suffisait juste de trouver le bon moment. Harry avait tendance à être trop gentil envers elle, elle ne pouvait donc rien lui dire dans ces moments-là.

Ce jour-là, Harry était à son bureau d'Auror au Ministère. Il rédigeait un compte-rendu qu'il aurait déjà dû faire hier. Ron venait juste de partir quand un hibou au plumage chocolat frappa du bec contre la vitre de son bureau. Harry se retourna et sourit. Le volatile portait un grand paquet. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et le hibou s'engouffra à l'intérieur dans un battement d'ailes. Il détacha le paquet et déchira le papier craft qui l'entourait.

Un livre.

C'était un livre intitulé 1001 Magies par Jane Andrews.

Harry ouvrit la couverture et lut, en petits caractères d'imprimerie :

_A celui qui m'a toujours soutenu même dans mes choix les plus difficiles._

En dessous, était signé à la main le nom de l'auteur.

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit.

Jane Andrews venait de publier son troisième livre, probablement futur best-seller comme les autres, et Harry avait reçu un exemplaire spécial et dédicacé, comme avant chaque parution officielle.

Jane Andrews écrivait depuis quelques années, elle restait un mystère pour les gens. Personnes ne l'avait jamais vu en vrai, ni même en photo à bien y repenser. Harry avait eu la chance de croiser sa route, un jour et depuis, elle lui dédiait tous ses livres. Il l'avait aidé et elle lui apportait son soutien en retour. La guerre avait malgré tout des moments durs. Même si aujourd'hui, tout se calmait, il restait la bataille finale, et tout n'avait pas toujours été simple. C'était une femme adorable et Harry la considérait vraiment comme une amie, une très bonne amie.

Harry abandonna la rédaction de son compte-rendu au profit de sa lecture.

* * *

**Alors ? je sais c'est un peu court mais les autres chapitres seront plus longs (je le dis car je pense qu'on va me le dire)**

**Une petite review ? Je ne suis pas difficile et j'accepte tout lol. si vous avez des questions, des critiques (du moment qu'elles sont justifiées et que je puisse y répondre), mais aussi les encouragements et les "je veux la suite" ! lol**

**Bisous**


	2. Frères et Soeur !

Chapitre 2 :

**Frères et sœur !**

Ginny avait pris sa décision, elle devait en parler à Harry. Depuis le jour où elle avait reçu cette fameuse lettre, voilà maintenant une semaine, elle se sentait désemparer alors qu'Harry affichait un petit sourire.

Elle pensait à la lettre jour et nuit et Harry était joyeux, il lui offrait des fleurs comme si de rien n'était.

En fait, Harry avait commencé la lecture du fameux livre et c'était une merveille. Il dévorait chaque page, chaque phrase. Il avait trouvé le moyen et le temps de le lire entre deux missions et deux compte-rendu.

Le livre ne quittait pas son bureau, si jamais quelqu'un mettait la main dessus, il serait fichu et… elle aussi, étant donné que le livre n'était pas encore sorti en librairie.

Jane Andrews était un écrivain à succès. C'était son troisième livre et les deux précédents avaient connu un succès immédiat. Toute la communauté sorcière avait au moins lu un des deux livres de Jane Andrews. Elle était mondialement connue, cependant rares étaient ceux qui avaient eu l'occasion de la rencontrer, en vrai. Elle était toujours interviewée par les mêmes journalistes, que l'on pouvait aisément compter sur les doigts d'une seule main. Ils étaient dans la confidence la plus totale et revendaient ensuite leurs articles sur elle à des prix phénoménaux. Quant à ses exemplaires dédicacés, Harry devait être un des seuls à en posséder.

Jane Andrews était une énigme, tout comme ses livres, d'ailleurs, tous les sorciers se demandaient où elle pouvait bien trouver une telle inspiration. Elle n'avait jamais fait d'apparitions publiques et pourtant, en Angleterre, beaucoup la connaissent… ou plutôt la connaissaient.

Il était treize heures et Harry avait sauté sa pause déjeuner pour pouvoir tranquillement finir le dernier chapitre des 1001 Magies. Cela faisait seulement cinq jours qu'il l'avait reçu et il l'avait dévoré, un record. Pour le précédent, il avait mis douze jours. Jamais, il n'avait lu un livre aussi vite.

Il referma le livre et prit une plume et un morceau de parchemin.

_Je te remercie pour le livre. Je viens de le terminer à l'instant et c'est un petit bijou. Vraiment tu m'épates, je me demanderais toujours quel est ton secret. Tu arrives à transformer des événements atroces en moments uniques et merveilleux que l'on a envie de vivre… ou de revivre pour certains. Jamais, je n'aurais pu voir nos aventures insouciantes transformées en véritables contes de fées. Andrew doit être ravi de les écouter._

_Mais, tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu avais fini de l'écrire, même si c'était une agréable surprise. _

_En Angleterre, tout se passe bien. Je vais bien, il va bien, nous allons tous bien. _

_J'espère qu'Andrew ne te cause pas trop de soucis ? _

_Surtout, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas. Je suis là, je serai toujours là. Tu es ma meilleurs amie, au moindre problème, tu sais comment me joindre. _

_Ginny a beaucoup travaillé ces derniers jours, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu mais je sais qu'elle aimerait beaucoup te revoir. Elle me parle souvent de toi. Et c'est de plus en plus dur de lui mentir, de leur mentir._

_Eux aussi, se posent toujours des questions, surtout lors des dîners de famille. Tu connais les Weasleys aussi bien que moi, alors tu sais comment ça se passe… et ça se finit toujours pareil. _

_Au fait, Fred vient de se fiancer avec Natacha. Je t'en ai déjà parlé, ils se sont rencontrés, il y presque deux ans. Elle travaillait pour les jumeaux dans leur magasin à Pré-au-Lard. En tout cas il lui a fait sa demande la semaine dernière. Molly était aux anges, et elle le serait encore plus si… enfin je te soutiens même si je ne suis pas toujours d'accord. _

_Sinon Fleur est sur le point d'accoucher, il paraît que c'est une petite fille. Je plains d'avance les pauvres garçons qui croiseront un jour son chemin, avec une mère à moitié vélane et un père aussi charismatique que Bill. Molly est aux anges, sa première petite-fille ! _

_Ron, aussi, va bien. Il est en Ecosse en ce moment pour déjouer un trafic d'objets de magie noire. Mais il n'y a rien de vraiment dangereux. Il doit revenir dans la soirée ou demain, de toutes façons._

_Je dois te laisser, mon supérieur m'appelle, je sens que je vais devoir, moi aussi, partir quelque part. _

_Embrasses le démon que tu appelles Andrew pour moi. _

_J'essaierais de passer te voir le mois prochain car ça fait très longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, mais là, je suis débordée de travail et ton livre m'a valu de refaire un compte-rendu entier mais ça en valait la peine, encore un prochain best-seller. _

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Harry._

Harry plia la lettre, la mit dans une enveloppe et la cacheta soigneusement.

Jane Andrews Canada 

L'adresse était très vague, mais Harry voulait être très préventif, il ne voulait pas que la lettre tombe entre de mauvaises mains.

De plus, Hedwige, même si elle commençait à se faire vieille, connaissait l'adresse de Jane par cœur. Elle lui avait tellement apporté de courrier en deux ans.

Il lui attacha la lettre précieuse à la patte et elle hulula avant de prendre son envol et de disparaître à l'horizon.

Ensuite, Harry se rendit dans le bureau de son supérieur qui l'avait appelé, dix minutes plus tôt et qui détestait attendre.

De son côté, Ginny venait de rentrer du travail, elle avait devant elle deux jours de repos total. Il y avait un peu moins de travail à Ste-Mangouste depuis quelques temps. Les attaques et les blessés se faisaient plus rares. C'était rassurantes et inquiétants à la fois.

A une époque, ils avaient dû aménager un bâtiment juste à côté de l'hôpital magique, où ils soignaient les blessés légers. L'hôpital était submergé, les blessés affluaient par centaines, les gens périssaient à la même vitesse. Ginny passait jours et nuits à travailler. Et à chaque fois, qu'un blessé, grave ou superficiel, arrivait, elle priait Merlin et tous les mages qu'elles connaissaient pour que ce ne soit ni Harry, ni un de ses frères, ni même quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Malheureusement, des gens qu'elle connaissait, elle en avait vu défiler… et mourir. Au début, elle se sentait coupable quand elle n'arrivait pas à sauver quelqu'un, par la suite, les remords étaient tellement grands et nombreux qu'elle n'y pensait plus. Elle vivait avec. Aujourd'hui encore, cette peur était présente.

Ginny avait ressorti la lettre de la fameuse Jane. Elle la contemplait. Que devait-elle faire ? Si seulement Hermione était là, elle pourrait l'aider. Ginny prit la lettre et décida d'aller voir sa mère.

Elle laissa, néanmoins un mot à Harry.

_Je suis chez mes parents et je ne pense pas revenir tout de suite. _

_J'aimerais avant tout que tu me dises qui est cette Jane qui t'a écrit une lettre, qui n'est certainement pas la première. Alors dis-moi ce que tu me caches et là, je reviendrais… peut-être. _

_Ginny._

Elle avait hésité à lui dire qu'elle allait chez ses parents, mais, de toutes façons, c'est le premier endroit où irait Harry.

Elle posa la lettre sur la table, et transplana au Terrier.

- Ma chérie, s'écria Molly Weasley en étreignant sa fille. Comment vas-tu ?

C'était la question à ne pas poser, la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder les larmes, retenues depuis plusieurs jours. Ginny pleura dans les bras de sa mère complètement déboussolée, ne sachant pas pourquoi sa fille pleurait comme tarte aux citrouilles mouillée.

- Ma chérie, dis-moi ce qu'il y a ? Demanda doucement Molly, visiblement inquiète.

Devant le silence et les larmes persistantes de sa fille, Molly continua.

- Il y a un problème avec Harry ?

Les larmes redoublèrent et Molly interpréta ceci comme un oui.

- Si tu me racontais ce qui ne va pas, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas si terrible.

Molly entraîna sa fille dans le salon et les deux femmes s'assirent sur le canapé. Ginny sécha ses larmes et entreprit de raconter tout à sa mère, au moins, elle pourrait peut-être l'aider.

- J'ai ouvert une lettre qui était adressé à Harry, expliqua-t-elle, en se calmant. Et cette lettre était signé Jane. Je ne sais pas qui elle est, en tout cas, Harry la connaît bien et c'est réciproque. Regardes.

Elle tendit la lettre à sa mère, qui au fur et à mesure de sa lecture ouvrait des yeux ronds, fronçait les sourcils, entrouvrait la bouche. Apparemment, elle non plus, ne connaissait pas cette Jane.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Maman ?

- Tu lui en as parlé ?

- Non.

- Ecoute, ma chérie, je ne pense pas qu'Harry te trompe. Il t'aime. Vous avez vécu tellement de choses ensemble et ce n'est pas fini, j'en suis sûre.

- Ron et Hermione avaient, eux aussi, vécu énormément de choses ensemble, ils s'aimaient comme des fous, personne n'aurait pu douter de leur amour et regardes, Hermione l'a quitté, comme ça, sans raison.

- C'est vrai que moi non plus je ne comprends toujours pas, pourtant ça fait cinq ans, dit une voix derrière elles.

Les deux femmes se retournèrent pour faire face à George, l'un des jumeaux. Ginny se leva et alla l'embrasser, ainsi que Alicia, sa femme.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Ginny ? Demanda aussitôt Alicia. On dirait que tu as pleuré.

- Ce n'est rien, assura Ginny.

- Si. Si tu as pleuré c'est qu'il y a une raison, dit George. Maman ?

- C'est…

Molly jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny.

- C'est Harry, termina Ginny.

- QUOI ? Hurla George. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Rien, répondit-elle précipitamment. J'ai ouvert son courrier et… j'ai trouvé ça. Ce n'est peut-être rien.

Ginny tendit la lettre à son frère. En la lisant, il avait eu les même expressions sur le visage que Molly. Alicia lisait par-dessus son épaule mais son visage restait de marbre. Mais George comme ses autres frères avaient un élan de protection énorme envers leur petite sœur, c'en était parfois étouffant pour Ginny.

- Je vais le tuer, s'exclama George.

- George !

Les trois femmes avaient protesté en même temps et ne voulant se mettre à dos sa mère, qui pouvait être très redoutable quand on s'opposait à elle, sa sœur, qui l'était tout autant si ce n'était plus et sa femme car il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec elle et finir par dormir dans le canapé du salon, pas qu'il ne soit pas confortable mais un peu étroit tout de même.

- Qui est Jane ? Demanda prudemment Alicia.

- Je ne sais pas.

- C'est bizarre. Je veux dire Harry et toi…

- Je sais, la coupa Ginny.

George ne disait plus rien, mais il fulminait.

Bientôt, ce fut au tour de Fred d'arriver avec Natacha, sa fiancée.

- Bonjour tout le monde, lança Fred.

- Salut, dit George de mauvaise humeur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- C'est Harry, voilà ce qui se passe. Il reçoit de charmantes lettres d'une mystérieuse Jane.

Comme George, Fred aussi vira au rouge. Il interrogea Ginny du regard, qui lui confirma les dires de George d'un hochement de tête.

George se sentait plus à l'aise avec son jumeau à ses côtés. Les deux frères se regardèrent et eurent la même pensée, trouver Harry, malheureusement pour eux, Ginny leur interdit une nouvelle fois de faire quoi que ce soit à Harry, tant qu'elle ne se serait pas expliquer avec lui avant.

Par comble de la malchance, ce soir-là, tous les Weasley se retrouvèrent chez leurs parents. En fait, c'était samedi soir et comme chaque samedi, les enfants Weasley venaient voir leurs parents. Même si par moments, ils se retrouvaient aussi le dimanche pour un dîner en famille. Mais chez les Weasley, la famille c'est quelque chose de sacré, comme le disait si souvent Bill à sa femme, Fleur.

Ginny était toujours assise sur le canapé du salon, sa mère à ses côtés, son père, qui venait de rentrer du Ministère, se tenait debout devant la cheminée, les jumeaux étaient eux aussi debout entrain de faire les cents pas tout en réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de faire payer Harry pour les malheurs de leur sœur. Leur femme et fiancée étaient assise dans un fauteuil chacune. Alors que Fleur était assise à côté de Bill dans le canapé en face. Percy était, présent aussi, ainsi que son épouse Pénélope, qui avait pris place sur une chaise.

Charly était reparti en Roumanie en urgence, deux jours plus tôt.

- Où est Ron ? Demanda Bill.

Tout le monde se regarda. Ron serait sûrement celui qui prendrait la nouvelle le plus mal. Harry était son meilleur ami, il le considérait même comme son frère, mais il lui avait toujours bien dit de ne pas faire de mal à sa petite sœur. Au début, Ginny trouvait ça vraiment nul, elle se disputait avec lui à cause de ça, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que Ron faisait ça pour son bien. De plus, comme tout le monde, l'histoire lui rappellerait des mauvais souvenirs. Ici, tout le monde y pensait, mais personne n'osait le dire.

Comme s'il fallait prononcer son nom pour le faire venir, Ron arriva tout sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il en voyant la tête des frères.

- Harry, dit simplement Fred qui apparemment de digérer pas la nouvelle.

- Quoi Harry ? Je viens juste de le quitter et il était en pleine forme.

Fred lui lança un regard noir.

- Tiens, dit Ginny, en tendant à son plus jeune frère la lettre qui commençait à être froissée à force de passer de main en main.

Ron eut la même réaction que ses frères précédemment, cependant, il n'essaya pas d'aller transplaner pour trouver Harry et exiger des explications.

Il regarda sa sœur et Ginny vit au fond de ses yeux cette lueur de tristesse qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté depuis le départ d'Hermione, mais qui s'éteignait petit à petit.

Elle aussi y avait pensé en lisant la lettre, peut-être qu'Hermione avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre et était partie pour ça.

On voyait la colère qui montait en Ron, prenant petit à petit le dessus sur la tristesse. Ses mains commençaient à trembler et sa respiration devenait plus forte. Ginny se leva et posa une main sur son bras. L'effet fut immédiat, il se calma.

- Tu lui a demandé des explications ? Demanda Ron d'une voix grave.

- Non, je n'en ai pas encore eu la force.

- J'arrive pas à y croire. Je veux dire, je connais Harry depuis des années…

_Tu connaissais aussi Hermione depuis des années et elle t'a échappé_, ne put s'empêcher de penser Ginny.

-… Je le vois tous les jours au Ministère et jamais, je n'ai vu, ne serait-ce qu'une femme s'approcher de lui.

- Ça ne l'empêche pourtant de recevoir des lettres de cette femme.

- Mais il y a des choses qui sont bizarres dans cette lettre, dit Ron. Qui est Andrew ?

- Peut-être son mari ou son petit ami à elle.

Un coup frappé à la porte d'entrée les coupa dans leur réflexion. Molly se leva et alla ouvrir.

Harry entra.

* * *

Merci à **U-Chronos**, **GinnyPotter02**, **Alpo**, **Elmire** et **Virg05** pour leurs reviews.

**Nico** : merci pour ta review très perspicace, je suis contente que malgré que ce soit un classique, tu la lise et me donne ton avis. c'est vrai c'est un classique mais les choses ne vont tourner au "classique" ) proprement parler, surtout pour Ron, mais je te laisse voir.

N'oubliez pas une review, ça fait tjs plaisir et ça prend 5 secondes !

Bisous


	3. Sous le Masque

Chapitre 3 :

**Sous le Masque**

Harry arriva chez les Weasleys. Tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux noirs. Il n'y prêta pas attention. Il était focalisé sur Ginny qui bien sûr n'avait aucune expression sur le visage, seules les yeux rougis la trahissait.

- Ginny, dit-il. Est-ce que je peux te parler… en privé ?

- Tu peux parler ici, répliqua Fred.

- Je préférerais…

- Tu n'es pas en position de marchander, Harry, dit fermement George.

Harry ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration puis regarda Ginny droit dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Gin, dit-il enfin.

- Qu'est-ce que je devrais croire d'après toi ? Dit-elle d'une voix dure, qu'elle n'avait pas en expliquant les choses à sa famille.

- Jane n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.

- Je ne crois rien, Harry, je constate.

- Très bien, vous voulez vraiment savoir la vérité.

Harry s'était adressé à toute la famille Weasley et pas seulement à Ginny. Il sentait chacun de leurs regards posés sur lui. Ils s'étaient tous redressés, prêts à l'écouter. Cependant, Harry ne regardait plus Ginny, mais Ron. Il craignait plus la réaction de son meilleur ami que celle de tous les autres réunis, y comprit celle de sa petite amie. Harry y avait pensé pendant une heure après avoir lu le mot de Ginny, avant de se décider à venir ici. Il avait pesé le pour et le contre mais il devait faire vite s'il ne voulait pas perdre Ginny. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il y est tout ce monde et encore moins Ron, il ne devait rentrer que demain matin… ou peut-être ce soir, finalement. Qui allait réagir le plus mal ? Il ne le savait pas mais il avait déjà peur.

- Jane, la personne qui m'a écrit la lettre est Jane Andrews.

- L'écrivain ! S'exclama Molly.

- Harry, mais comment la connais… commença Ginny, totalement prise au dépourvu, mais Harry lui fit signe de se taire et de le laisser continuer.

- Jane Andrews n'est autre qu'Hermione.

Tout le monde eut une réaction différente.

Molly poussa une exclamation de surprise, Arthur fit un pas vers le plus jeune de ses fils mais s'arrêta avant, Ginny mit une main devant sa bouche, alors que tous les autres se tournèrent vers Ron.

Ron, lui, restait de marbre en dépit de sa pâleur soudaine.

- Mais comment l'as-tu… Pourquoi elle te parle à toi ? Demanda Bill, vu que tous les autres étaient encore trop sous le choc pour poser la moindre question.

- Je l'ai rencontré par hasard… Il y a deux ans. J'étais en mission, au Canada. Je suis allé dans un magasin acheter un truc à manger et je l'ai vu.

Personne ne songeait à l'interrompre.

- Je l'ai immédiatement reconnu, mais quand elle m'a vu à son tour, elle a essayé de sortir du magasin en vitesse mais j'ai réussi à l'en empêcher. Alors je lui ai demandé des explications, enfin je l'ai plutôt harcelé pour ça. On a parlé pendant des heures. Mais elle a catégoriquement refusé de me laisser vous en parler. J'ai absolument tout essayé, mais, … enfin vous la connaissez, elle a toujours eu des arguments très convaincants et même si je sais que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment écouté, là, ses arguments étaient de taille. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je sais que vous allez m'en vouloir, mais c'était la seule solution pour savoir… pour avoir de ses nouvelles. C'était égoïste de ma part, je le sais bien. Chaque jour, je me dis qu'il faudrait que je vous le dise et finalement, je n'en ai pas le courage. En faisant ça, je me disais qu'en fait, je me rassurais et que je rassurais tout le monde, c'était un mensonge, encore un. Elle me demande souvent de vos nouvelles dans ses lettres.

Harry se tourna vers Ron qui était bizarrement très silencieux.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Ron.

Ron lui lança un regard mauvais et quitta brusquement la pièce. Harry voulut le rejoindre mais Bill s'y opposa.

- Il a besoin d'être seul. Nous, nous avons déjà du mal à encaisser la nouvelle alors pour lui, ça doit être cent fois pire.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la porte, d'où Ron venait juste de sortir mais écouta Bill. Ginny vint se blottir contre lui.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Jane pouvait être Hermione.

- Chut, Gin, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je vous ai tous menti.

- Non, tu l'as aidé. Elle va bien ?

- Oui, ça a été dur pour elle aussi.

- Pourquoi est-elle partie, Harry ? Tu le sais alors dis-le-moi, je t'en prie. Hermione est ma meilleure amie, malgré tout, j'estime avoir le droit de savoir.

Ginny et son changement d'humeur aussi radical et rapide qu'un éclair par temps d'orage, ça va si vite que parfois qu'on ne le voit même pas.

- Tu le sauras bientôt, Gin, mais pas maintenant, je pense que celui qui doit savoir d'abord, c'est Ron. En plus, il faut que je vois Hermione à présent, il faut que je lui dise que vous savez.

- Très bien. Mais vas voir Ron, maintenant, j'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise.

- D'accord.

Harry baissa la tête et embrassa tendrement Ginny avant de se dégager de son étreinte et de sortir rejoindre Ron qui devait se trouver dans le jardin.

L'air était paisible, l'été approchait et les jours rallongeaient. On pouvait apercevoir le soleil à l'horizon, attendant encore quelques minutes avant de s'enfoncer dans l'antre de la Terre.

Ron était sous le grand cerisier, au milieu de jardin. Son regard était perdu dans la rougeur du soleil.

Elle adorait regarder les couchers de soleil. Comment as-t-elle pu me faire ça ? Tout allait bien entre nous…

Tandis que ses pensées étaient perdues dans cette femme, celle qu'il avait toujours aimer, toujours voulu protéger malgré tout, malgré leurs disputes étant jeunes. Elle était partie du jour au lendemain. Il avait essayé de l'oublier, de passer à autre chose, de voir d'autres femmes, mais aucune n'était à la hauteur d'Hermione, aucune n'était comme Hermione. Elle était unique et elle avait marqué son cœur au fer blanc à jamais. Malgré les années, la blessure était encore présente et à sang.

Harry s'approcha doucement de son meilleur ami, craignant que son silence pesant ne laisse éclater une colère encore plus forte.

- Je suis désolée, Ron.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi et pas moi ?

- On t'avait proposé cette mission au Canada.

- Je sais et je l'aavais refusé. Si j'avais su…

- Elle va bien, tu sais.

- Elle doit sûrement être mariée maintenant, non ? Combien a-t-elle d'enfants ?

Son ton était sarcastique, presque méchant. Et pourtant, en parlant ainsi, c'est lui qui se faisait du mal.

- Non, elle n'a personne dans sa vie.

Ron tourna la tête, enfin décidé à regarder Harry dans les yeux.

- Dis-moi pourquoi elle est partie alors ?

- Je préférerais que ce soit elle qui te le dise.

- Harry ! Menaça Ron.

- Non, Ron. Je suis désolé, mais je suis incapable de te le dire. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.

Ron baissa les yeux, cela en était trop.

- Je vais aller la voir, et tout lui dire, dit Harry.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Non !

- Harry ! Cria-t-il pour la seconde fois.

- Ron ! Je vais lui parler et la faire revenir, je te le promets.

- C'est incroyable. Tu l'as revu souvent ?

- Non, trois ou quatre fois en deux ans. Mais elle m'écrit souvent. Pour m'expliquer ses livres, comment se passe l'écriture et tout… et surtout pour prendre des nouvelles.

Ron se tourna à nouveau vers le soleil qui descendait toujours. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait toujours espéré la revoir ou alors que quelqu'un lui dise : _Hey, j'ai vu Hermione, elle vit là-bas !_ Mais pas dans ces conditions, pas comme ça, pas de la bouche de son meilleur ami.

Au fond, il avait toujours gardé l'espoir qu'un jour, elle reviendrait d'elle-même, qu'il se réveille un matin et qu'elle soit-là, en lui disant, _Bonjour mon amour, bien dormi ? _Comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, comme si elle n'était jamais partie.

A Poudlard, il avait été jaloux de Harry, au début, pour sa popularité, ensuite les choses s'étaient calmées. En y réfléchissant bien, Ron s'était dit que finalement, il était plus chanceux qu'Harry dans la vie. Il avait une famille soudée et aimante, bien que légèrement oppressante. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment eu de chance, même aujourd'hui, bien qu'il est tout l'amour des Weasleys, la guerre n'était pas fini et le destin de la Communauté Sorcière reposait sur ses épaules. La guerre prendrait fin avec lui et Merlin, seul, sait dans quelles conditions. Mais aujourd'hui, il était de nouveau jaloux de son meilleur ami. Il l'avait revu et ne lui avait rien dit. Au fond de lui, Ron était plus en colère contre Hermione que contre Harry. Il espérait qu'elle souffre autant que lui souffrait encore.

- Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, Maman va nous faire à manger, ça va nous faire du bien. Après tout, un jour de plus ou un jour de moins, ça ne changera rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry acquiesça, mais il savait que Ron mentait, se mentait. Pour lui, chaque jour sans elle était une torture.

* * *

ce chapitre n'est pas une grande surprise vu que les 3/4 d'entre vous s'y attendaient lol. 

Merci à **gigi310, Manon-mione, Virg05, Alpo, la chose, Juline black, Elmire, nico, kk, GinnyPotter02, Elliana, Anacofleb, Deyanne** pour leur review.

A partir de lundi, je posterais régulièrement avec un chapitre par semaine, qui sera là le lundi ou le mardi.

bisous


	4. Retour aux Sources

Chapitre 4 :

**Retour aux sources**

Les jours suivants, Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Ila avaient trahi ses meilleurs amis pendant deux ans en leur cachant la vérité sur Hermione, et alors qu'il venait de tout leur avouer, il venait en même temps de trahir sa meilleure amie. C'était difficile.

Ginny n'arrêtait pas de lui demander quand est-ce qu'il irait voir Hermione pour la ramener en Angleterre. Quant à Ron, il le fuyait presque. Les frères de Ron et Ginny, ainsi que Monsieur et Madame Weasley ne lui avait rien dit de précis mais il voyait à leurs regards, qu'il devait faire revenir Hermione en Angleterre. Sa place était là, avec eux, pas toute seul dans un pays aussi vaste.

Un dimanche matin, il embrassa Ginny pour la réveiller et lui dit qu'il allait voir Hermione. Elle se réveilla aussitôt et sauta hors du lit.

- Non, Ginny, dit-il sachant très bien ce qu'elle allait lui demander.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai dit non à ton frère. Je dois y aller seul, sinon, elle va m'en vouloir encore plus. Je n'ai pas envie de la perdre à nouveau. J'ai eu énormément de mal à l'approcher la première fois, je ne veux pas qu'elle se braque en te voyant.

- Très bien, mais promets-moi que ce soir, elle sera parmi nous.

- Je vais tout faire pour, Gin.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et transplana.

Il se retrouva au Canada en un clin d'œil, devant un immeuble de trois étages. Il allait sonner à l'interphone quand une vieille dame sortit. Harry se précipita avant que la porte ne se referme et monta dans l'ascenseur.

C'était un quartier moldu très charmant, très calme et parfait pour un sorcier, ou une sorcière en mal avec le monde de la magie. Hermione vivait là, au dernière étage. Harry savait que tout ceci n'était qu'un décor car Hermione vivait toujours dans la magie et qu'Andrew était un sorcier.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au troisième étage et Harry descendit. Il se dirigea vers une porte où était marqué _Jane Granger_. Hermione était trop intelligente pour avoir laisser son vraie sur la porte de son appartement. Elle s'était douté que ses amis devaient l'avoir recherché pendant un temps et elle en avait encore plus souffert. Chaque jour elle se demandait elle-même pourquoi elle était partie. Une Gryffondor qui perd son courage, c'est bien beau. Elle en aurait presque rit, mais à la place elle avait pleuré.

Harry appuya sur la sonnette et entendit une voix féminine crier _J'arrive_.

Hermione ouvrit la porte, un sourire figé sur les lèvres, les cheveux mouillés, apparemment elle sortait de sa douche.

- Harry ? Mais…

- Je peux entrer ? Demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr. Entres. Je ne… Tu m'as dit que tu ne passerais pas avant le mois prochain et tu… tu ne m'as pas prévenu.

- Je sais, mais ce n'était pas prévu. Hermione, il faut que je te parle.

Devant, le ton de Harry, Hermione pâlit. Elle s'attendait à tout et surtout au pire. Ça devait être grave.

_Ron ?_ Elle pensa immédiatement à lui.

_Est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?_

_Il va se marier ?_

_Il est blessé ? Malade ?_

Elle pensait à tout à la fois.

- J'arrive, je… je vais… bégaya-t-elle en pointant ses cheveux encore mouillés du doigt avant de passer dans la salle de bain.

Pendant qu'Hermione séchait ses cheveux, une porte à l'autre bout de l'appartement s'entrouvrit et Harry sourit en regardant dans cette direction.

- Bonjour bonhomme, dit-il.

Le « bonhomme » en question, poussa un peu plus la porte et sortit en se frottant les yeux. Le sommeil avait été lourd. Il avait les cheveux dans tous les sens et les marques des draps sur le joue.

- Harry ! S'exclama-t-il en courant vers lui, à présent totalement réveillé.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Elle est où Maman ?

- Elle est là, dit Harry en désignant la porte par laquelle Hermione avait disparut.

- Maman ?

- Oui.

Hermione sortit, les cheveux coiffé en un chignon fait à la va-vite, une serviette dans les mains et un sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai faim, Maman.

- Viens.

Hermione prit la main du petit « bonhomme » et l'emmena dans la cuisine. Harry les suivit. Il s'assit en face du petit garçon tandis qu'Hermione posa un bol fumant de chocolat chaud avec des tartines beurrées sur la table.

- Quand tu as fini, mon ange, tu m'appelles.

- Oui, maman.

Hermione et Harry sortirent de la cuisine et se rendirent dans le salon. Ils prirent place dans le canapé, l'un en face de l'autre. Hermione leva sa baguette, légèrement tremblante, et prononça une formule qui fit apparaître deux tasses avec du café et des biscuits.

Harry avait un visage pensif. Il se demandait quelle était la meilleure façon de tout dire à Hermione. Il s'était posé la même question pour annoncer aux Weasleys qu'il était toujours en contact avec Hermione, finalement, c'était venu tout seul, pas dans les meilleures conditions mais au moins tout était dit.

- Il y a un petit problème, Hermione, dit-il.

Hermione blêmit aussitôt. Mais elle ne dit rien, attendant qu'Harry poursuive.

- Ginny est tombée sur ta dernière lettre.

Il s'arrêta, attendant la réaction d'Hermione, qui ne vint pas tout de suite, alors il continua.

- Elle m'a écrit une lettre en me demandant qui était Jane, et elle est partie chez ses parents. Quand je suis arrivé pour tout lui expliquer, tous ses frères étaient là, attendant des explications.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Harry se sentait coupable de l'avoir trahi, mais elle ne trouva rien d'autre à lui dire que :

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Harry.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour contester mais à ce moment-là, le « bonhomme » revint dans le salon annoncer à sa mère qu'il avait tout fini, comme un grand. Hermione eut un regard d'excuse pour Harry et emmena son fils dans la salle de bain. Elle le passa sous la douche en repensant aux paroles de Harry.

En attendant, Harry se demandait comment elle faisait. Il venait de lui dire qu'il venait de trahir son secret, et la seule qu'elle trouvait à lui répondre c'était qu'elle était désolée. A sa place, il aurait frappé la personne qui l'avait trahi. Mais au fond, peut-être, qu'elle aussi se sentait plus soulagé maintenant.

Il avait tout dit, elle ne savait si elle devait être énervée ou soulagée. Sa première pensée fut pour Ron, elle voulait savoir comment il avait réagit. Elle habilla ensuite vite fait son fils et le laissa jouer dans sa chambre, en lui demandant de ne pas la déranger car elle devait parler avec Harry et que c'était très important. Le petit garçon ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et prit une feuille et entreprit de faire un dessin.

Hermione retourna dans la salon, où Harry s'était levé et regardait dehors, par la grande porte fenêtre qui offrait une magnifique vue sur la ville.

Il se tourna vers Hermione quand elle revint.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé, Hermione. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et avec Ginny…

- Je comprends, Harry et je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Et quand je te dis que je suis désolée, c'est pour t'avoir infligé ce secret pendant si longtemps.

- Non, Hermione.

Elle lui sourit, un petit sourire où l'on pouvait déceler de la tristesse et il lui rendit son sourire avant de faire quelques pas vers elle et de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Que leur as-tu dit ? Demanda-t-elle presque timide en relâchant son étreinte.

- Que la lettre en question était de Jane Andrews et… que tu étais Jane Andrews.

- Très bien. Et… Et Ron ?

- Il a préféré quitter la pièce quelques minutes. Le choc a été dur à encaisser.

Hermione ne dit rien et acquiesça.

- Tu… Tu le leur as aussi parlé d'Andrew ?

- Non. Je préfère que ce soit toi qui le fasse.

- Merci.

Le silence retomba. Hermione devenait nerveuse à vue d'œil.

- Je vais devoir revenir en Angleterre, alors ?

- Je pense, oui. Ça serait mieux.

- Oui. C'est dommage, j'aimais bien cet appartement.

Harry ne dit rien. Mais la phrase d'Hermione le rendit extrêmement heureux. Elle venait plus ou moins de sous-entendre qu'elle revenait en Angleterre, mais pour de bon. Il espérait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Elle s'avouait vaincue, peut-être trop vite mais il s'en fichait, il y repenserait après. Il pensait qu'il avait de plus en plus raison, Hermione devait en avoir marre de se cacher et se demandait depuis trop longtemps comment faire pour revenir. Aujourd'hui, Harry lui en offrait l'occasion et elle n'allait pas faire deux fois la même erreur.

- Quand… Quand est-ce que…

- Si vous pouviez revenir avec moi… Enfin, je veux dire, Ron et Ginny ont déjà insisté pour venir avec moi te voir, alors si… Tu pourras loger à la maison, nous avons plusieurs chambres.

- Je pense que je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais prévenir Andrews et prendre quelques affaires, en attendant.

- Merci.

- On pourra transplaner dans l'après-midi ? Demanda Hermione. Car j'aimerais prévenir certaines personnes, comme la nourrice d'Andrew, mon agent et d'autres.

Harry lui fit un immense sourire en guise de réponse.

Après avoir passé deux heures à expliquer à Andrews qu'ils rentraient en Angleterre et à mettre quelques affaires pour elle et son fils dans une valise, Hermione était prête. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prévenir les personnes concernées par leur départ et ils pourraient retourner en Angleterre.

Andrews avait principalement demandé à Hermione s'il verrait son père, elle n'avait pas répondu, détournant toujours la question avec élégance.

Hermione laissa Andrew et Harry seuls après avoir déjeuner ensemble et parler de tout et de rien. Harry avait surtout mis à jour les souvenirs d'Hermione sur le famille Weasley et son agrandissement. La jeune femme partit pendant que son fils et Harry entreprenaient de faire une bataille explosive, chose à laquelle Andrew n'avait pas l'habitude de jouer.

Il se rendit chez sa maison d'édition, en tout anonymat pour prévenir son agent. C'était lui aussi un Anglais mais il voyageait entre l'Angleterre et le Canada. Celui-ci lui confia que ce n'était pas un problème et qu'il la contacterait pour en savoir plus. Elle alla ensuite voir Mary-Ann, la nourrice d'Andrew. La vieille femme était triste de leur départ si soudain mais Hermione lui expliqua les choses et à ce moment-là, Mary-Ann l'encouragea à retrouver le père de petit trésor comme elle surnommait Andrew. Mary-Ann était une des rares personnes qui connaissait toutes l'histoire et surtout à propos du père d'Andrew. Hermione rentra finalement chez elle au bout de trois heures à transplaner à divers endroits pour avertir différentes personnes.

Quand elle arriva chez elle, Harry et Andrew étaient devant la télévision.

- Je suis prête, dit-elle pour annoncer sa présence.

- Très bien. J'ai tout fermé, répondit Harry, le gaz, l'eau, il ne reste plus que l'électricité.

- D'accord.

Elle avait peur.

Harry lui tendit la main, elle la prit, tremblante en tenant Andrew de son bras libre. Harry prit leur malle, réduite pour l'occasion et dans un « pop », ils transplanèrent en Angleterre.

Lorsque Hermione réouvrit les yeux une seconde plus tard, elle se retrouva devant une tête rousse.

* * *

Merci à Virg05, GinnyPotter02, Dinou, Manon-mione, Mlle Potter, Elliana, Nico, Larme d'ange, Tashiya, Elmire et aminteitha pour leurs reviews.

la suite dans le début de la semaine prochaine.

bisous

Twinzie


	5. Mon Fils

Chapitre 5 :

**Mon fils **

Ginny se jeta littéralement sur Hermione et la serra dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer. La jeune femme était visiblement très ravie de revoir sa meilleure amie, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître la culpabilité d'Hermione.

- Je suis si heureuse de te revoir. Tu m'as énormément manqué, comme à tout le monde d'ailleurs, dit joyeusement Ginny

Elle avait d'ailleurs les larmes aux yeux et n'avait toujours pas complètement libéré Hermione.

- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué aussi, Ginny, finit par dire Hermione, ce qui eut pour effet de faire lâcher la rouquine.

- Maintenant, tu vas me dire pourquoi !

Hermione tourna la tête en direction de Harry et baissa les yeux. C'est à ce moment là, qu'Hermione tendit la main vers un petit garçon qui était caché derrière les jambes de Harry. Ginny le regarda, interdite.

- Ginny, dit Hermione. Je te présente, Andrew, mon fils… ton neveu.

Ginny sembla sur le point de s'évanouir ou de hurler, Hermione n'arrivait pas trop à savoir, l'expression de son visage était étrange.

- Par Merlin ! Dit-elle enfin. Il… on dirait… Il lui ressemble… tellement.

_Oui_, fut la seule réponse possible d'Hermione. Andrew se rapprocha encore plus de sa mère et s'accrocha à sa jupe, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il voulait qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras. Ce que Hermione fit.

- Bonjour Andrew, dit Ginny, qui semblait s'être soudainement remise. Je m'appelle Ginny.

- Je sais, répondit Andrew comme si c'était une évidence. Maman me l'a déjà dit et c'est facile de te reconnaître, tu as les mêmes cheveux que moi.

Ginny sourit.

- Tu as raison. Tu as soif ou faim ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Non, merci.

Hermione reposa Andrew et Harry lui fit signe de le suivre. Il donna à Andrew une plume et un morceau de parchemin et l'installa dans la salon. Andrew adorait dessiner. Harry revint ensuite dans la cuisine où sa fiancé et sa meilleure amie étaient installées autour d'une tasse de thé.

- Je suis désolée, Ginny, commença Hermione. Harry m'a vaguement expliqué comment vous… enfin tu… tu avais vu la lettre.

- Ce n'est plus important maintenant Hermione. Tu es là, c'est ce qui compte. Mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir…

- Pourquoi ? Termina Hermione à sa place.

- Oui.

- Je préfèrerais en parler d'abord à Ron avant, si tu ne m'en veux pas.

- Non, bien sûr, tu as raison. C'est à lui de… D'ailleurs, demain, c'est dimanche, nous mangeons tous au Terrier avec toute la famille, ce sera une bonne occasion pour…

- Ginny, la coupa Harry, en voyant le regard paniqué d'Hermione. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, laisse à Hermione le temps d'en parler avec Ron.

- Harry a raison, sourit Ginny. Mais… je suis tellement contente que tu sois là. Mon enthousiasme prend le dessus.

Ginny rangea sa curiosité et Hermione savoura ce moment où elle se retrouva avec Harry et Ginny à parler de tout et de rien, seul Ron manquait au tableau. Harry et Ginny lui raconta comment ils s'étaient finalement mis ensemble. Hermione ne leur posa aucune question sur Ron et elle leur en fut reconnaissante qu'il ne dise rien sur lui. Elle n'aurait certainement pas supporté de savoir si Ron avait quelqu'un dans sa vie ou non. Elle n'avait jamais posé cette question directement à Harry dans ses lettres, elle préférait garder ses rêves et ses illusions pour elle.

- Vous savez où je pourrais trouver un hôtel ? Demanda Hermione ne voyant l'heure tournée.

- Un hôtel ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Ginny, visiblement surprise.

- Pour y loger en attendant de trouver mieux, expliqua Hermione.

- Il est hors de question qu'Andrew et toi alliez à l'hôtel.

- Mais…

- Harry a raison, Hermione. Notre appartement n'est pas un palace mais nous avons assez de chambres pour vous deux.

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne veux pas vous déranger, ça risque de prendre du temps avant que je trouve un appartement.

- Bien au contraire, Hermione. Ça fait trop longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. Tu ne vas tout de même pas aller à l'hôtel, en plus ça va te revenir énormément cher d'y rester des jours et des jours.

- J'ai largement de quoi payer, Ginny.

Hermione lui lança un regard appuyé pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne manquait pas d'argent. En effet, être écrivain à succès à des avantages et que des avantages si on regarde bien car Hermione était certainement un des auteurs les plus discrets et secrets de tous ceux de la communauté sorcière.

- Ah, oui ! Les livres ! Soupira Ginny.

- Oui. De plus, Andrew et moi avons l'habitude de passer du temps dans les hôtels. Et je ne veux surtout pas tomber par hasard sur… enfin sur des visiteurs à l'improviste.

- Je comprends, dit Harry. Dans ce cas, laisse-moi t'accompagner dans un très bon hôtel.

- Merci Harry. A bientôt Ginny.

- Y a intérêt, répondit la rouquine dans un sourire avant de prendre une nouvelle fois Hermione dans ses bras.

- Tu viens Andrew.

- On va où ?

- Trouver un hôtel.

- Cette fois-ci, tu as dit qu'on en aurait un avec une grande baignoire.

- Alors on va en chercher un qui a une grande baignoire, dit Harry. Je connais exactement celui qui te plaira. Tu viens ?

Harry prit la main d'Andrew et Hermione les suivit au dehors de la maison. Ginny leur fit un signe de la main et Harry tendit son bras à Hermione pour transplaner.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée d'un grand hôtel.

- J'espère qu'il te conviendra, dit Harry. Les gérants sont des amis de Molly et Arthur.

Hermione lui jeta un regard inquiet.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ils savent être discrets. En plus, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient déjà vu Jane Andrews en vrai, plaisanta Harry.

Hermione sourit et se détendit. Elle prit la main d'Andrew et entra dans l'hôtel avec Harry.

- Bonjour Monsieur Potter, l'accueillit le réceptionniste.

- Bonjour, Jack. J'aimerais une grande chambre pour deux personnes avec un salle de bain avec une grande baignoire. C'est pour le bonhomme, là, dit Harry en montrant Andrew.

Le réceptionniste sourit.

- Je n'ai malheureusement pas de chambre pour deux personnes de libre en ce moment. C'est bientôt le championnat du lancé de gnomes. Mais il nous reste quelques suites.

- Ça nous conviendra très bien, s'il y a une baignoire bien sûr, intervint Hermione en souriant.

- Très bien. Alors, j'aimerais que vous me remplissiez ce formulaire, s'il vous plait, dit le réceptionniste en tendant à Hermione un morceau de parchemin et une plume.

Hermione regarda furtivement Harry. Elle ne voulait pas donner son vrai nom, vu que les gérants connaissaient la famille Weasley, il fallait mieux être prudent et donner le nom sous lequel elle écrivait, était bien trop risqué. Harry comprit sa détresse et s'empara du parchemin et de la plume.

- Ils sont tous les deux sous mon nom, dit-il en voyant l'air interrogateur de Jack.

- Très bien, Monsieur Potter. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer votre suite.

- Merci Harry, dit Hermione. Ça va aller.

- Au moindre soucis, tu m'appelles, nous sommes à la maison avec Ginny. D'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Voulez-vous qu'on active la cheminée, Madame ?

- Avec plaisir.

- Ce sera plus pratique, en effet, confirma Harry.

Il embrassa Hermione, serra Andrew dans ses bras et quitta l'hôtel alors qu'Hermione suivait Jack qui avait prit sa valise. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant une porte. Jack l'ouvrit soigneusement et se dégagea pour laisser Hermione et Andrew entrer. La suite était plutôt grande, il y avait un grand salon avec une cheminée, une grand canapé et une table, deux portes donnaient accès à la salle de bain et à la chambre.

- Je vous remercie, dit Hermione.

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serait à la réception.

- Merci.

Jack, le réceptionniste sortit et Andrew se précipita dans la salle de bain pour voir si, en effet, il y avait bien une grande baignoire. Il poussa un cri de joie. Ce n'était pas une baignoire, vu sa taille mais plutôt une mini piscine. Hermione sourit en entrant derrière Andrew. Ils explorèrent le reste de la suite et Hermione déposa la malle dans leur chambre.

- Je vais pouvoir dormir avec toi, alors, dit fièrement Andrew.

Hermione sourit. Plus petit, Andrew faisait parfois des cauchemars et se réveillait en pleurs, il finissait donc la nuit avec sa maman. Mais Hermione ne voulait pas qu'il prenne l'habitude de venir avec elle pour dormir, et faisait tout pour qu'il se rendorme dans son lit, quitte à passer le restant de la nuit à son chevet.

Hermione fit apporter le repas pour eux deux. Ils mangèrent tranquillement et la nuit commençait à tomber. Elle était restée plus longtemps que prévu chez Harry et Ginny et elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de faire un peu de courses. Demain étant dimanche, elle ne pourrait rien faire non plus.

Elle mit Andrew en pyjama et fit apparaître une télévision dans le salon. Etant d'origine moldue, Hermione connaissait bien la télévision. Elle en possédait une chez elle, au Canada mais Andrew n'avait le droit de la regarder que le soir et le matin. Elle ne voulait qu'il devienne un légume, accro à la télévision. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et commencèrent à regarder les différents programmes qui s'offraient à eux pour la soirée. Mais, on sonna à la porte de la suite. Par précaution, Hermione préféra mettre Andrew dans la chambre en lui demandant de rester sagement ici. Il obéit comme toujours. Elle alla ensuite ouvrir la porte.

* * *

Je sais que la fin est une fois de plus frustrante mais on ne tape pas l'auteur ou je porte plainte contre les revieweurs violents ! lol 

Merci à **Anacofleb, aminteitha, Elliana, Dinou, Camille-amazing, Juline Black, Virg05, liLy Jolie, Larme d'ange, mixou, laraulavoiepelletier, hedwige09, Alpo** et **Elmire** pour leur review.

Bisous


	6. Premier Affrontement

Chapitre 6 :

**Premier affrontement**

- Ron ! Dit Hermione en ouvrant la porte.

- Salut, dit-il, le visage neutre.

- Salut.

Hermione ne savait pas comment réagir, lui sauter dans les bras et l'embrasser, rester normal ou bien lui demander pardon directement ? Elle opta pour la seconde solution et le fit entrer. Lui aussi semblait en proie à un tiraillement intérieur. Elle savait qu'elle devrait l'affronter bientôt quand elle avait remis les pieds à Londres, mais elle ne pensait que ça allait se produire aussi tôt. Elle n'était pas prête à le voir, à tout lui dire.

- Je suis content de te revoir, dit Ron.

« Moi aussi », fut la seule réponse possible d'Hermione. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Elle n'était pas seulement heureuse de le revoir. A l'intérieur, son cœur battait la chamade, son estomac faisait des bonds et ses jambes étaient prêtes à flancher. Elle se sentait comme une jeune fille qui vient d'avoir le coup de foudre pour le garçon qui est en face d'elle. Mais le coup de foudre pour Ron, Hermione l'avait eu depuis bien longtemps, depuis ses onze ans, quand elle l'avait vu dans le train, lui qui essayait de changer la couleur de son rat en jaune et qui avait une tâche de chocolat sur la joue et elle, qui cherchait Trévor, le crapaud de Neville Londubat.

Elle l'invita à s'asseoir de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle ne s'était même pas demander comment il avait su qu'elle était là. Harry devait être derrière tout ça, ou peut-être Ginny. Oui, plutôt Ginny, elle avait confiance en Harry, il s'était tu pendant des années, Ginny était trop impatiente de la revoir, elle avait dû le dire à son frère, peut-être par inadvertance.

- Comment tu … Commença Hermione.

- C'est Ginny. Je suis passé chez eux tout à l'heure. Ginny m'a dit que tu étais revenue et en insistant un peu, j'ai su où tu étais.

- Je vois.

On aurait vraiment dit deux adolescents qui se rencontraient pour un premier rendez-vous. Ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire, et pourtant, ils savaient tous les deux que parfois les mots étaient inutiles.

- Il faut que je te pose la question ou tu comptes me dire tout ? Demanda Ron, dont la voix était devenue un peu plus sèche.

- Ron, je… je suis…

- Désolée ?

- Oui entre autre.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti, Hermione ?

_Hermione_. Ron ne l'avait plus appelé comme ça depuis longtemps, depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Il n'y avait que dans ces moments-là, où il l'appelait par son prénom entier. Le reste du temps c'était Mione, surtout depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Jamais personne ne l'avait appelé Mione, Ron était le seul et il défendait quiconque de l'appeler ainsi. C'était sa propriété. Hermione avait été sa propriété, aujourd'hui, elle était de nouveau Hermione. D'ailleurs, à quoi s'attendait-elle après toutes ces années ?

- J'ai fait une erreur, je le sais, commença Hermione en lançant un regard à Ron lui demandant de la laisser continuer. Mais, quand j'ai voulu faire marche arrière, c'était trop tard. Je t'avais déjà perdu. J'ai compris que j'étais la fautive, c'était normal. A quoi je m'attendais ?

Plus Hermione parlait, moins Ron comprenait. De quoi était-elle entrain de parler ?

- Il faut que tu saches, Ron que je…

Hermione ne put terminer sa phrase. Le grincement de la porte de la chambre de la suite attira son attention comme celle de Ron. Une petite tête rousse en émergea et Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, paniquée. Andrew regardait sa mère avec un air désolé, visible sur le visage. Il s'avança prudemment vers les deux adultes, en lançant furtivement un regard vers Ron… son père.

- Je suis désolée, mais j'avais envie d'aller aux toilettes et comme tu m'as dit de pas bouger et ben…

Andrew baissa les yeux et Hermione remarqua que son fils avait fait pipi dans son pantalon de pyjama. Mais elle nota aussi qu'il n'avait pas prononcé le mot _Maman_. D'habitude, il ponctuait toujours ses phrases avec ce mot. Il n'avait peut-être pas osé, sachant que la situation était déjà assez tendu entre sa maman et cet homme… son père.

- Ce n'est rien. Je n'aurais pas du, dit Hermione en se levant. Viens avec moi, on va aller changer ça.

Contrairement à son fils, Hermione n'essaya pas de lancer un regard, même furtif, à Ron. Néanmoins elle sentait son regard à lui posé sur elle. Elle prit la main d'Andrew et passa dans la salle de bain. Elle aurait pu tout simplement lui lancer un sort de nettoyage, mais elle avait préféré s'en occuper manuellement. Elle pouvait ainsi préparer la colère de Ron et peut-être les réponses à ses questions, tout en changeant son fils.

Dans la salle de bain, Andrew s'excusa encore une fois d'avoir dérangé sa mère. Mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher ce sourire de s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Hermione savait pourquoi, il venait de voir son père pour la première fois. Il en avait toujours rêvé. Elle lui mit un pantalon de pyjama tout propre et sortit de la salle de bain. Ron était à présent debout et vu son visage, la colère semblait le gagner. Il n'était pas dupe, rien qu'à ses cheveux, il avait reconnu que ce « bonhomme » était un Weasley. Le fils d'Hermione… son fils donc.

Il regarda Hermione qui préférait regarder son fils qui lui ne quittait pas Ron des yeux. Elle se décida finalement à regarder le père de son enfant dans les yeux et en une fraction de seconde, elle put y lire tout à la fois, tristesse, amertume, colère, jalousie, effroi et de la haine sûrement, beaucoup de haine même en y regardant un peu plus.

- Ne me dis pas que… commença Ron, mais la fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs qui foudroyaient Hermione à chaque battements de cils.

Hermione ne dit rien et il prit son mutisme comme un oui à sa question inachevée.

- Emmènes-le dans la chambre, avant que je m'énerve, murmura-t-il. J'ai pas envie qu'il voit et qu'il entende ce que j'ai envie de te dire, là, maintenant !

Hermione obéit. Il avait raison, elle ne voulait pas que son fils entende la conversation qui allait suivre. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas y échapper. Elle aurait peut-être voulu qu'elle arrive un peu plus tard, demain, par exemple, mais pas ce soir, elle venait tout juste d'arriver. Elle demanda à Andrew d'aller dans la chambre et de continuer tranquillement ce qu'il faisait l'instant d'avant. Il regarda une dernière fois son père avant de se diriger timidement vers la chambre de la suite et de la refermer sur lui. Hermione lança discrètement un sort d'insonorisation sur la porte.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ron. La colère se lisait sur son visage. Il la regarda un moment, sans rien dire, lui montrant par un simple regard toute la haine soudaine qu'il ressentait envers elle.

- UN FILS ! Tu le savais ? Quand tu es partie, tu le savais ? Explosa-t-il.

- Je… Oui.

- Ne me dis pas que… Tu n'as pas fait ça, Hermione…

On sentait plus de tristesse et de peur dans sa voix que de colère, à présent.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle, d'une toute petite voix.

- Tu es partie parce que tu étais enceinte ? Enceinte de moi ? Tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est que tu es désolée ? C'ETAIT SI TERRIBLE ?

- Ne hurles pas, je t'en pries.

- J'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE.

- Tu ne comprends pas.

- ALORS EXPLIQUES MOI !

- Tu n'étais pas là.

- Alors tu as été en voir un autre !

- NON ! Comment… JAMAIS RON ! … Tu étais en mission depuis déjà deux semaines quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. J'étais déjà enceinte de presque deux mois, mais avec le travail, l'Ordre et tout, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Hermione était tétanisée et désemparée. Tu devais revenir dans trois jours mais quand je suis rentrée à l'appartement, il y avait une lettre de toi me disant que la mission avait été prolongée de trois autres semaines car vous n'aviez rien trouvé d'intéressant et que vous étiez sur une autre piste. J'aurais été enceinte de près de trois mois quand tu serais rentrée, tout le monde l'aurait su et toi, non. J'avais peur, peur que mon enfant… que notre enfant ne te voit jamais. Je ne voulais pas qu'il grandisse sans toi. De plus, au Ministère, toutes les filles… femmes parlaient de toi et de Harry. Vous étiez forts, beaux, populaires, etc. Vous étiez des coqueluches. En les entendant parler, je me demandais souvent ce tu pouvais bien faire avec moi, qui passait mon temps à travailler, à faire des recherches. Tu ne sais pas ce que sait de voir toutes ces filles plus belles te tourner autour, même si tu n'en avais rien à faire, ajouta-t-elle avant qu'il ne dise quoi que soit.

Ron était surtout focalisé sur le moment où Hermione disait qu'elle ne voulait pas que _leur_ enfant grandisse sans son père. Quelle dure réalité !

- Tu dis que tu ne voulais pas qu'il grandisse sans me voir. Pourtant, il ne m'a jamais vu puisque tu es partie. Partie parce que tu étais enceinte. Je te croyais intelligente, Hermione, mais je crois que je me suis encore trompé sur toi. Je te déteste, dit Ron d'une voix où perçait la douleur.

- NON ! Je suis désolée, Ron, tellement désolée. J'ai mal chaque jour depuis quatre ans, rien que de penser à ce que j'ai fait mais c'était déjà trop tard. Regarder Andrew était une douleur au début, tellement il te ressemble et puis c'est devenu un plaisir de le regarder pour les mêmes raisons. Tout mon amour pour toi allait vers lui.

- Je ne te crois pas Hermione, je ne te crois plus. Je t'aimais comme un fou, je t'ai toujours aimé et tu le sais. Mais j'ai trop souffert. Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'ai vécu. Sa voix reflétait le douleur au début, maintenant elle se mutait en colère. Aujourd'hui, j'ai du sang sur les mains et c'est de ta faute. J'ai tué des gens pour me calmer, c'était peut-être des ordures de Mangemorts mais je les ai tué alors que j'aurais pu les envoyer à Azkaban à vie. Mais tu sais le pire, c'est que ça me faisait du bien de tuer, ça me soulageait !

Alors que Ron disait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, Hermione le regardait de plus en plus effrayée. Les iris des yeux de Ron, si bleues d'ordinaire, s'étaient assombries, Hermione pouvait sentir la colère émanée de lui. Il exorcisait sa colère et sa douleur refoulées depuis trop longtemps, il la mettait devant le fait accompli. Il serrait les poings et elle reculait, encore plus apeurée. Ron était impressionnant. Elle l'avait déjà vu énervé. Ils se disputaient souvent à l'époque de Poudlard, mais à cette époque l'amour persistait toujours un peu entre eux, aujourd'hui seule sa colère s'en dégageait, elle était noire et froide, dépourvue de tous sentiments heureux. Elle avait forgé cette colère, elle le savait.

Apeuré par les cris de Ron, malgré le sort d'insonorisation, Andrew ne put s'empêcher de désobéir à sa mère et d'entrer dans la pièce. En voyant sa mère en larmes, les yeux grands ouverts par la peur, il courut vers elle et s'accrocha à ses jambes.

Hermione fut surprise de le sentir contre elle, elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver . Elle se baissa et le prit dans ses bras, oubliant soudainement Ron. Andrew aussi, pleurait, à présent.

La colère de Ron retomba d'un cran quand il vit une petite tête d'un roux assez familier se jeter sur Hermione, comme pour la protéger, la protéger de lui. Il avait fait peur à son fils. Il ne le connaissait même pas et déjà il l'effrayait. Cette pensée lui serra le cœur. Andrew voulait protéger sa mère, comme lui voulait protéger la femme qu'il aimait à une époque. Hermione pleurait toujours avec Andrew dans ses bras qui lui chuchotait à l'oreille d'arrêter, qu'il n'aimait pas quand elle pleurait comme ça. Car ce n'était pas la première fois que sa maman pleurait, qu'il la voyait et qu'il la consolait comme le font les grandes personnes.

- Je t'aime, Maman. Arrêtes de pleurer, s'il te plait, lui dit Andrew d'une voix douce.

_Je t'aime Hermione. Ne pleures plus, je t'en pris_. A présent cette phrase résonnait dans l'esprit de Ron. Il le lui avait si souvent dit pendant la guerre. Ron était souvent envoyé en mission avec son métier d'Auror, soit pour l'Ordre, soit pour le Ministère. Parfois ses missions pouvaient s'étaler sur plusieurs jours, voire des semaines et Hermione n'y tenait plus de le voir partir à chaque fois, pour des moments, revenir dans des états catastrophiques. Elle finissait toujours par craquer à un moment. Ron essayait toujours de la consoler comme il le pouvait en lui montrant son amour, comme venait de le faire Andrew devant lui.

_Je t'aime Hermione. Ne pleures plus, je t'en pris._

Hermione essuya ses larmes avec l'aide de son fils et elle leva les yeux. Ron semblait totalement perdu devant la scène qui s'exposait devant lui, il se sentait impuissant. Il ne fixait pas Hermione mais Andrew. Et c'est sans un regard pour elle qu'il quitta la pièce. Hermione ne pleurait plus, mais la tristesse, le désespoir et la souffrance se reflétaient parfaitement sur son visage.

- C'est fini, Maman, lui dit Andrew comme si elle se réveillait d'un cauchemar. Mais Andrew ne pouvait pas mesurer l'impact de ces paroles sur sa mère. Oui, tout était fini, bien fini. Elle en était plus que sûre maintenant.

- Oui, mon chéri, tout est fini, lui dit-elle d'une voix brisée. On va rentrer à la maison, demain, d'accord ?

- Pourquoi ?

Andrew commençait à se fâcher, il ne voulait pas retourner au Canada. Il n'aimait pas. Il voulait rester ici pour voir Harry plus souvent et la jeune femme rousse aussi et son papa.

- On ne peut pas rester ici, mon chéri, je…

- Mais tu m'avais promis, s'écria Andrew en se dégageant de l'étreinte de sa mère. Tu m'avais dit que je connaîtrais mon papa. Je veux le voir !

- Mais tu l'as vu et… on reviendra, promis et tu le reverras, mais…

- NON ! JE VEUX LE VOIR TOUT DE SUITE ! JE VEUX PAS PARTIR, C'EST MON PAPA ! Un papa et une maman, ça doit vivre ensemble, c'est Katy qui me l'a dit, son papa et sa maman à elle, ils vivent ensemble. Elle va même avoir une petite sœur ! Son papa, il ne l'a jamais quitté et même si mon papa à moi, il crie et qu'il est en colère, je veux pas le quitter !

Que répliquer à ça ? Hermione ne put rien dire… Un petit garçon de quatre ans, son fils, venait de lui dire ce qu'elle redoutait d'entendre un jour, le regard des autres, des siens allait tomber. Il aimait son papa alors qu'il l'avait vu crier, il voulait rester pour le revoir et elle l'avait privé d'un père, de son père pendant quatre ans, quatre longues années. Les autres enfants avaient leur papa, lui aussi voulait le sien.

- On va aller se coucher et on verra demain, dit Hermione.

- NON ! Je te connais, hein ? Demain, tu vas dire pareil alors tu vas promettre !

Hermione regarda son fils, il semblait déterminé. Elle hocha la tête et se mit à genou pour être à sa hauteur.

- D'accord, se résigna-t-elle. On va rester encore un peu, je te le promets.

- Faut lever la main comme ça, lui dit-il. Il lui montra comment faire. Hermione le fit, attendrie et répéta.

- Maintenant tu craches, dit Andrew.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Hermione, maintenant plutôt amusée par la situation.

- A l'école, on crache quand on fait une promise.

- Une promesse, Andrew, rectifia Hermione.

- Une promesse. Mais tu dois cracher.

- D'accord, viens. Je ne vais pas cracher sur le tapis.

Ils allèrent dans la salle de bain et Hermione cracha dans le lavabo, puis rinça.

- C'est bon, constata Andrew, satisfait. On va se coucher ?

* * *

Merci à Anacofleb, GinnyPotter02, LiLy Jolie, emmi, aminteitha, Angelou, Virg05, lauralavoiepelletier, hp-dafie-hp, Alpo, princess-chanel, Marilou Lupin, Hermy Granger-Weasley, Larme d'ange, Ashlee77 pour leurs reviews.

Bisous


	7. Dans la Nature

Chapitre 7 :

**Dans la Nature**

Harry transplana devant l'appartement de son meilleur ami. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra. Il trouva Ron dans le salon qui regardait par la fenêtre, un bol de café à la main. La nuit avait dû être dure, mais Harry s'en fichait, ce que lui avait dit Andrew ce matin même, l'avait déçu et énervé surtout.

- Vous vous êtes déjà disputés, cria Harry.

Ron ne sursauta même pas, il avait entendu son meilleur ami entrer. Il fit demi tour et posa tranquillement le bol sur le bar qui séparait la cuisine du salon.

- Tu viens de la revoir, continua-t-il et la première chose que vous faites, c'est de vous disputer, de l'engueuler.

- Tu le savais Harry et tu ne m'as rien dit ! J'ai un fils de quatre ans que je ne connais même pas ! Tu voulais que je fasse quoi que je la prenne dans mes bras comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé ? Comment réagirais-tu si Ginny te quittait parce qu'elle était enceinte ?

La voix de Ron était étrangement calme, mais il avait raison, Harry serait dans le même état que lui.

- Je suppose qu'elle est venue te voir ce matin pour tout t'expliquer ? Demanda Ron avec dédain.

- Non. Je suis allé la voir et elle ne m'a rien dit du tout. C'est Andrew qui l'a fait. Quand je suis rentré dans leur suite, Hermione était dans la salle de bain. Il m'a raconté que tu étais venu hier et que quand tu l'as vu, tu t'es mis à crier sur sa mère.

Ron se laissa tomber dans le canapé, imité par Harry qui continuait son récit. Il semblait perdu.

- Tu es un héros pour lui. Hermione lui a beaucoup parlé de toi, contrairement à ce que tu penses. Elle lui a dit que tu étais Auror, que tu combattais les méchants et que tu l'avais toujours défendu quand quelqu'un lui faisait du mal. Pour lui, son papa est formidable. Si peu que je l'ai vu, il m'a toujours posé plein de questions à ton sujet. Il ne lui manquait qu'une image à mettre sur son héros. Mais hier, tu as engueulé Hermione, je sais très bien ce qu'elle a fait et qu'elle a eu tort, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'hier soir, tu as fait pleurer sa mère, Ron. Il m'a expliqué qu'il avait dû faire promettre à sa mère de rester sinon à l'heure qu'il est, ils seraient déjà tous les deux repartis au Canada.

Ron avait pris sa tête entre ses mains.

- Tu as crié, tu étais fou de rage, tu as dit que tu détestais Hermione. Il me l'a dit, ajouta Harry en voyant Ron redresser la tête. Mais malgré ça, il t'aime et c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne veut pas repartir. Le problème c'est qu'il croit que tu le détestes car non seulement, tu as dis que tu détestais sa mère mais qu'en plus tu t'es mis à crier quand tu l'a vu. Réfléchis bien, mon vieux, Hermione a fait une énorme bêtise mais c'est ton fils qu'elle élève et qu'il est loin d'être né d'une aventure sans lendemain. Maintenant, je vais te laisser, on se revoit chez tes parents, tout à l'heure.

Harry se leva et repartit en laissant un Ron, perdu, déboussolé, réfléchir à la situation. Il ne lui avait pas laisser le temps de s'expliquer, de parler. Il voulait juste lui faire comprendre l'état d'esprit de son fils.

_Andrew_, ainsi c'était son prénom. Ron se rendit compte en entendant Harry refermer la porte, qu'il ne savait même pas comment il s'appelait. Il avait beau cherché, il n'avait pas entendu Hermione le dire hier. Elle avait toujours aimé ce prénom, depuis le fameux soir où il y avait ce petit bébé frigorifié dans leur salon. Sa mère venait de mourir et Ron avait prit le bébé mais avant d'aller à Ste-Mangouste, il était passé prévenir Hermione pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète plus. En voyant le bébé, elle avait insisté pour l'accompagner. Elle avait d'ailleurs pris le bébé de ses bras en disant qu'il le tenait un peu mal et il l'avait regardé faire attendri. Le petit s'appelait aussi Andrew.

°

- Mais Maman, Tu as dit qu'on ne repartait pas au Canada, s'exclama Andrew, les yeux grands ouverts en entrant dans la chambre et en voyant sa mère ranger ses affaires dans la grande malle.

- Mais non, mon chéri, je fais juste un peu de ménage. On est arrivé hier et c'est déjà le désordre.

Andrew ne dit rien et sortit de la pièce, sceptique. Hermione le suivit et l'attrapa pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?

- Pourquoi ne pas aller là où a dit Ginny hier ?

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui ! Elle a dit qu'on pourrait aller avec eux manger au… je sais plus ce qu'elle a dit. Mais Papa y sera peut-être ?

Adrew parlait avec plein d'espoir. Il parlait de la proposition de Ginny d'aller manger au Terrier.

- Tu as écouté la conversation, Andrew ? Demanda doucement Hermione en reposant son fils au sol.

- Je… je n'ai pas fait exprès.

- Non, bien sûr, tu étais dans le salon qui est de l'autre côté de la cuisine et tu as entendu la conversation comme par miracle.

Hermione commençait à s'énerver, les événements de la veille n'étaient toujours pas passé et elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau.

- Je suis désolé, Maman mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Je voulais… enfin…

- C'est mal Andrew et tu le sais. Tu me déçois.

Hermione était énervée, la dispute avec Ron l'avait épuisée et la trop grande curiosité de son fils qui avait tendance à souvent se mêler des affaires des grands étaient la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le chaudron.

- Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le droit d'écouter les choses qui ne te regardent pas, Andrew.

Andrew détestait quand sa mère ponctuait chaque phrase par son prénom. C'était mauvais signe. Il baissa la tête, fautif.

- Je suis désolé.

- Vas jouer dans ta chambre en attendant que je commande à manger et je ne veux plus jamais te surprendre à écouter les conversations qui ne te concernent pas. Tu as compris ?

- Oui, Maman.

Andrew alla jouer dans le salon et Hermione descendit dans le hall de l'hôtel pour commander de quoi manger. Elle remonta dix minutes plus tard mais elle ne trouva pas Andrew.

- Andrew ? Mon chéri où es-tu ?

Hermione commença à paniquée, Andrew ne répondait pas. Elle lâcha les plats qu'elle avait dans les mains et courut dans la suite à la recherche de son fils. Il ne se trouvait dans aucune pièce. Mais soudain , elle se figea. Une chaise était posé près de la cheminée, et sur l'âtre le petit pot qui contenait la poudre de cheminette était ouvert. Hermione l'avait mis là-haut pour ne pas qu'Andrew puisse y toucher, mais la chaise tout près expliquait tout. Hermione s'approcha à grands pas de la cheminée et regarda avec horreur la poudre verte qui était tombée sur le sol, comme quand on en lance précipitamment.

- Le Terrier, Cria Hermione en jetant la poudre verte autour d'elle.

Elle arriva dans la cheminée de la cuisine alors que la famille Weasley était au complet, en plein repas de famille. Toutes les têtes rousses se tournèrent vers elle. D'instinct, elle trouva Ron qui s'était redressé, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Hermione ! S'exclama Madame Weasley, heureuse de la voir, en s'approchant d'elle mais Hermione la regarda, apeurée. Apparemment, Molly ne devait pas être au courant de toute l'histoire comme les autres membres de la familles Weasleys qui la regardait avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Harry en coupant Madame Weasley dans son élan.

Il s'était levé en voyant le visage inquiet et les yeux rougis de sa meilleure amie.

- Harry ! S'écria Hermione en s'apercevant de sa présence. Il a disparu, Harry. Andrew !

Personne ne comprit le sens des paroles d'Hermione mis à part Ginny qui s'était levée à son tour, Ron qui avait blêmi malgré sa colère et Harry qui avait pris Hermione dans ses bras.

- Calmes toi, Hermione, lui dit-il doucement.

- Que je me calme ! Harry ! Mon fils a disparu !

Cette nouvelle fit l'effet d'un sortilège impardonnable sur le Terrier.

- Comment ? Demanda brusquement Ron.

Hermione le regarda.

- La poudre, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle expliqua vite fait à Harry qu'Andrew avait attrapé la poudre de Cheminette en grimpant sur une chaise. Hermione l'avait disputé ce matin parce que malgré sa promesse, elle n'était plus sûre de rien et Andrew n'arrêtait pas de lui poser d'autres questions sur Ron. Elle avait craqué. Elle était entrain de ranger ses affaires dans la valise mais n'allait pas repartir comme ça, cependant Andrew l'avait vu et s'était enfui par la poudre de Cheminette.

- On va le retrouver, lui dit Harry.

- C'est la guerre Harry ! Mon fils s'est échappé, il est dans la nature, c'est pire que la jungle dehors. Il n'a jamais utilisé la poudre de cheminette, il a très bien pu se perdre. Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

- On va aller le chercher. Ginny…

Ginny s'approcha de son petit ami et le remplaça pour prendre Hermione dans ses bras. Elle commençait à pleurer. Il se tourna pour voir Ron, mais celui-ci s'était déjà levé et avait enfilé sa cape, près à partir.

- Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui se passe ? Demanda Monsieur Weasley.

- Plus tard, Papa. Après… dit Ron sans quitter Hermione des yeux. Il avait toujours ce même regard empli de haine.

- Je viens avec vous, dit Hermione, la voix tremblante mais déterminée.

- Il en est hors de question, dit Ron.

- C'est mon fils !

- Et le mien ! Et je refuse que tu viennes vu dans l'état dans lequel que tu es.

Le phrase de Ron sembla calmer Hermione qui n'insista pas. Cependant, dans la famille Weasley, tout le monde les regarda, les paroles de Ron n'étaient pas passées dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Madame Weasley regarda le dernier de ses fils avec de grands yeux ronds quant à Monsieur Weasley, il semblait un peu déboussolé, comme les autres membres de la famille.

- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer à l'hôtel, dit Harry à Hermione. Au cas où, Andrew rentrerait.

- Il ne connaît même pas le nom de l'hôtel.

- Alors, tu n'as qu'à…

- Non, je vais rentrer, tu as raison.

Hermione pouvait deviner ce qu'Harry avait l'intention de lui dire et elle ne voulait pas rester au Terrier. Affronter Ron avait déjà été une épreuve délicate alors affronter tous les Weasleys c'était impensable.

- Non, Hermione, l'arrêta Ginny. Tu ne vas pas rentrer et rester toute seule. Tu vas rester ici.

Harry regarda sa petite amie comme si elle était folle et Hermione secoua légèrement la tête pour lui signifier qu'il en était hors de question.

- On…On va aller faire un tour, ils vont le retrouver vite, dit Ginny en essayant de se rattraper. Allez viens, Hermione.

Ginny entraîna Hermione dehors en jetant un regard à sa famille pour leur faire comprendre de ne pas intervenir et elles commencèrent à marcher en silence. Pendant ce temps dans la salle à manger du Terrier, les questions commençaient à fuser.

- Un fils ? Ron ! Expliques-moi ! Demanda Molly d'un ton calme mais ferme.

- Plus tard, Maman. Maintenant on doit y aller.

- Oui, Ron a raison Molly, approuva Arthur, ils doivent retrouver ce petit garçon.

Harry et Ron transplanèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- On va se séparer, il est sûrement allé sur cette rue, il ne connaît rien d'autre de Londres, enfin, je pense qu'il connaît celle là, expliqua Harry. Ron hocha la tête. Je vais par là et toi de ce côté.

- Ça marche, on se rejoint dans une heure, si d'ici là, l'un de nous retrouve le gamin, il fait signe.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent et commencèrent leurs recherches chacun de leur côté. On était dimanche mais les magasins du Chemin de Traverse était ouvert, c'était bientôt l'été et les commerçants profitaient de beau temps. Heureusement, la rue n'était bondée pas de monde comme dans les jours de semaine.

Harry rentra dans plusieurs magasins et demanda si jamais il avait vu un petit garçon avec des cheveux roux et des yeux marrons, d'environs cinq ans. Ron faisait pareil de son côté. Il était dans la partie habitée du Chemin de Traverse et décida d'aller toquer aux maisons pour savoir. Mais rien.

En passant devant l'appartement de Harry, Ron se demanda si… il monta dans l'appartement et l'ouvrit sans trop de mal puisqu'il avait une clef à lui, au cas où, disait Ginny. Ron savait que sa petite sœur faisait toujours référence à Hermione dans ses « au cas où ». Ron avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre, trop de mal. Il ouvrit la porte doucement et trouva assis sur le canapé une petit tête rousse qui regardait au loin par la fenêtre avec un regard inquiet et coupable.

- Eh ! Bonhomme ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda doucement Ron, soulagé tout d'un coup.

Le bonhomme tourna la tête vers lui et pendant une fraction de seconde, ses yeux furent traversés d'un éclair de peur, immédiatement remplacé par un soulagement.

- Je… Je… commença Andrew.

- Tu ne dois jamais refaire ça, dit Ron pour terminer sa phrase. Ta maman a eu peur, beaucoup peur. Et nous aussi. Pourquoi tu es parti ?

- Elle… elle voulait repartir.

A ses mots, Ron s'approcha d'Andrew et s'assit à ses côtés sur le canapé.

- Moi je voulais pas, et en plus, elle m'a disputé. Elle m'avait jamais vraiment disputé avant, enfin si mais elle criait pas, finit Andrew en baissant la tête pour ne pas que son père voit ses larmes commencer à tomber.

- Tu aurais dû lui parler au lieu de t'enfuir comme ça.

- Oui, dit Andrew en fermant les yeux.

- Allez viens, on va aller rejoindre Harry avant d'aller voir ta maman.

- Dis… euh…

- Oui ? L'encouragea Ron.

- Il faut pas lui en vouloir à maman. Elle…

- Ecoute, Andrew. Tu es un grand garçon, n'est-ce pas ? Andrew hocha la tête. Ce qu'il y a entre ta maman et moi, c'est très compliqué et… mais ça va s'arranger, d'accord ?

Andrew lui sourit timidement et se leva.

- Tu as déjà transplané ? Demanda Ron.

- Une fois, avec Harry, sourit Andrew.

- C'est bien, alors tu viens dans mes bras, on va justement aller retrouver Harry.

Andrew sauta dans les bras de son père et Ron le serra contre lui plus pour le sentir comme son fils que pour les besoins du transplanage. Ils arrivèrent devant chez Florian Fortarôme où Harry attendait debout et plus inquiet que tout à l'heure. Mais quand il vit Ron et Andrew venir vers lui, il leur sourit largement.

- Salut bonhomme.

- Salut Harry, lui répondit Andrew, sans pour autant quitter les bras de son père.

- Tu étais où ?

- Il était chez toi. En passant devant ton appartement, j'ai eu un doute et il était là, assis tranquillement sur le canapé.

- C'est pas de ma faute, je voulais te voir, mais tu n'étais pas là et j'avais plus de poudre, je pouvais pas repartir. Je suis désolé, dit Andrew.

- C'est à ta maman qu'il va falloir dire ça, Andrew. Elle est très inquiète.

Ron, toujours avec son fils dans les bras, transplana au Terrier, suivi de Harry.

Hermione qui était toujours en compagnie de Ginny avait sécher ses larmes. Elle vit Ron revenir avec son fils dans les bras. Elle courut vers eux et Andrew se libéra de son père pour aller à la rencontre de sa mère. Il courut jusqu'à elle et lui sauta dans les bras. Hermione pleura de joie et de soulagement pour avoir retrouvé son fils sain et sauf. Andrew aussi pleurait, il s'en voulait d'avoir fait peur à sa mère. Il lui murmurait des « excuse » et des « pardon » ou encore des « je t'aime, Maman », à travers ses larmes.

Ron les regarda, impuissant face à la scène. Pour la seconde fois, il aurait aimé partager ce tableau avec eux. Il venait juste d'apprendre l'existence de son fils et pourtant après avoir parlé avec lui pendant à peine dix minutes, il avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu. « Son fils » rien que ce mot faisait toute la différence, même s'il ne le connaissait pas il l'aimait, c'était son sang.

Hermione se redressa, essuya ses larmes et s'avança prudemment vers Ron. Elle lui fit un sourire incertain et le remercia d'avoir retrouvé son fils… « notre fils », pensa-t-elle.

- De rien… c'est mon métier.

A peine, les mots avaient-ils franchi ses lèvres qu'il les regretta, Hermione aussi. Elle perdit son sourire et son air sûr et contrarié réapparut.

« Ton métier », pensa-t-elle, amèrement. « Pas ton fils, ton métier d'Auror. Décidément, il sera toujours entre nous ».

- Je comprends mieux alors, pourquoi tu l'as retrouvé si vite.

Son ton était sec et cassant.

- Maman, dit Andrew pour lui rappeler sa présence. C'est de ma faute, pas celle de…

Quoi dire ? Papa ? Ron ? Heureusement sa mère l'aida.

- Tu as raison mon chéri. Bon, on ferait mieux de rentrer.

- Non !

- A l'hôtel, acheva Hermione et son fils lui sourit.

- Vous pourriez rester là, il reste le dessert, Maman a dû nous attendre et de toutes façons maintenant… Proposa Ron.

- Je ne pense pas que… enfin, c'était déjà dur avec toi, je ne me sens pas la force d'affronter toute ta famille maintenant.

- Ils n'ont pas vécu la même chose que moi, lui dit Ron.

- Un autre jour.

- S'il te plait, Maman, la pria Andrew.

- Plus tard, mon cœur. Maintenant on rentre.

Andrew soupira mais ne contredit pas sa mère. Hermione fit un léger sourire à Ron et transplana avant de voir s'il le lui avait rendu ou non. Elle se doutait qu'il n'allait rien dire et lui laisser le soin de le faire.

* * *

Je vois qu'Andrew a eu beaucoup de succès ! Je l'adore aussi ! lol

Merci à

**aminteitha, Anacofleb, Camille-amazing, emmi, lauralavoiepelletier, GinnyPotter02, Ninyas, LiLy Jolie, Allis13, corychan, Virg06, Larme d'ange, Lise, hinata, Elliana, caroline, harmony, hp-dafie-hp, brucelink, malilite, miss-patinson**

Bisous


	8. Un Chemin et des Murs

Chapitre 8 :

**Un Chemin et des Murs**

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva de bonne heure et s'habilla sans réveiller son fils. Elle se mit devant la fenêtre de la pièce principale et regarda au dehors, une tasse de café à la main. On pouvait distinguer le côté moldu. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi calme. Depuis qu'elle était revenue, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées, trop de choses peut-être. Elle avait failli perdre son fils et Ron, même si elle savait qu'elle l'avait déjà perdu.

Elle avait toujours aimé Ron, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en souvienne, il avait toujours envahi son cœur. Elle avait attendu pour qu'il se rende compte qu'elle était une fille, attendu pour qu'il lui avoue enfin ses sentiments et encore attendue, tous les soirs, pour qu'il rentre de missions avec la peur qu'il ne revienne pas ou qu'il soit blessé.

Elle était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'elle n'entendit pas les trois petits coups frappés à la porte de la suite.

- Coucou.

Hermione sursauta et se retourna vivement pour voir la tête de Ginny dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Je ne te dérange pas ? Demanda la plus jeune des Weasleys.

- Non, entres. Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

- As quoi pensais-tu ?

- A plein de choses à la fois.

- Comme à mon frère ? demanda malicieusement Ginny.

- Entre autre, oui. Je suis désolée pour hier.

- Oh ! Arrêtes Hermione ! Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Andrew avait fugué, c'est tout à fait normal que tu sois venue. D'ailleurs Maman regrette que tu ne sois pas restée à dîner le soir. Elle était tellement heureuse de te revoir, comme tout le monde.

- Les questions n'ont pas été trop dures ?

- Je pense qu'elle te les réserve, grimaça Ginny. Elle a juste demandé à Ron si ce petit était bien ce qu'elle pensait, mais personne n'a rien dit. Même les jumeaux sont restés silencieux alors pour te dire. En tout cas, Papa a dit qu'il était très mignon.

- C'est gentil.

- Bon qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne peux pas rester éternellement dans cette suite. Ce n'est pas un endroit convenable pour l'éducation d'un enfant, lui dit Ginny faussement sérieuse.

- D'où tiens-tu cette psychologie ?

- De ma formation de médicomage. Il faut penser à prendre un appartement ou une maison…

- Tu as raison, sourit Hermione. Je vais aller réveiller mon bonhomme et on décidera de la journée.

Hermione avait retrouvé le sourire. Ginny n'avait pas tort, il fallait qu'elle recommence une nouvelle vie. Elle allait d'abord commencer par chercher une maison convenable pour Andrew et elle, puis ensuite se mettre à l'écriture de son prochain livre, elle en connaissait déjà le titre. Elle avait prévu depuis longtemps de dévoiler sa vraie identité au travers l'un de ses livres, celui-ci serait le bon. Elle l'intitulera Poudlard et moi. Ça résumait déjà tout.

Alors qu'elle avait posé la main sur la poignée de la porte, elle s'arrêta et fit demi tour pour revenir vers Ginny.

- Je vais aller chercher un appartement, lui dit-elle.

- C'est juste ce que l'on vient de dire, répondit Ginny, amusée.

- Mais sans Andrew ! Je veux lui faire une surprise.

- Dans ce cas, laisses-moi être complice, dit Ginny, excitée comme une puce.

Hermione la regarda bizarrement avec un haussement de sourcils.

- Je veux dire que je vais t'aider, expliqua Ginny. On va le dire à personne et faire ça toutes les deux.

- D'accord mais Andrew, je fais quoi ? On ne peut pas le prendre.

- Ma mère sera ravie de pouvoir garder son petit-fils.

- Tu as tout prévu !

- Non, je viens juste d'y penser et je te signale que c'est toi qui ne veux pas qu'Andrew sache.

- Alors avant il va falloir que j'aille m'expliquer avec ta mère.

- Tu devras y passer un jour, de toutes façons.

- Mais vu la réaction de ton frère, je crains celle de toute ta famille maintenant, grimaça Hermione.

- Mon frère, c'était différent, il était principalement concerné. Mes parents sont plus compréhensifs que lui.

- Même ta mère ?

Ginny fit la moue et haussa les épaules. Madame Weasley pouvait être redoutable quand elle le voulait. Et Hermione craignait ses colères, comme celles de Ginny. C'était une femme juste mais explosive par moments. Mais Hermione devait bien lui donner des explications, à elle comme aux autres Weasleys. Elle avait trahi Ron, elle en était maintenant pleinement consciente, mais elle avait aussi trahi toute sa famille d'une certaine manière.

- Tu reprends ton service à quelle heure ? demanda Hermione.

- A 19 heures. On peut toujours aller faire quelques boutiques sur le Chemin de Traverse, histoire de voir, même avec Andrew.

- Oui, souffla Hermione. Dans ce cas, je vais aller le réveiller.

A peine, eut-elle finit sa phrase que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Andrew en sortit, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux à moitié ouverts, la veste de son pyjama complètement de travers et un petit sourire sur les lèvres. De toute évidence, il venait juste de se réveiller.

- Tu as bien dormi mon chéri ? lui demanda Hermione.

Il hocha la tête et alla faire pour lui déposer un bisou sur la joue. Puis il aperçut Ginny près de la fenêtre et se dirigea vers elle pour faire de même.

- On voit que tu n'es pas un lève tôt, dit Ginny en le voyant bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je me demande de qui tu tiens ça, ajouta-t-elle sarcastiquement avec un coup d'œil vers Hermione.

- De papa, répondit Andrew, toujours pas complètement réveillé. C'est Maman qui me le dit toujours.

Ginny sourit et Hermione regardait son fils, attendrire.

- Et elle a raison. Crois-moi, quand il était plus jeune, c'était un calvaire pour le sortir du lit. Seule ta mère y arrivait plus tard, on se demande comment elle faisait, expliqua ironiquement Ginny.

- Elle lui faisait un bisou sur la bouche, répondit Andrew comme si c'était une évidence.

- C'est sans doute vrai, rit Ginny.

La tante et le neveu commencèrent à discuter et Hermione fit apparaître un plateau avec du jus d'orange, du lait, des tartines de confitures, des céréales et du café.

- Tenez ! Servez-vous, leur dit-elle en déposant le plateau devant eux.

Andrew se servit le premier, la confiture débordant autour de ses lèvres à la première tartine, la veste de pyjama y avait déjà goûté aussi.

- Tu manges comme un cochon, Andrew. Fais attention, le sermonna sa mère.

- Mais j'ai faim et c'est pas de ma faute si ma bouche est trop petite.

Ginny sourit, un peu étonnée de voir comment ce gamin si jeune est déjà si intelligent et logique.

- Que dirais-tu d'aller visiter le Chemin de Traverse ? Demanda Ginny à Andrew.

- C'est quoi ?

- Heu… C'est une grande rue avec plein de magasins sorciers.

Andrew plissa les yeux comme quand on cherche à y voir plus clair ou à déceler si la personne qu'on a en face de nous est entrain de nous cacher quelque chose. Ici, en l'occurrence, Andrew essayait de s'imaginer une rue immense avec plein de magasins sorciers. Il avait déjà vu des grandes rues au Canada, maintenant qu'il les voyait dans sa tête, il lui suffisait de mettre plein de baguettes magiques partout, des grandes robes aux gens, comme pour les filles, des chapeaux pointus, des hiboux dans le ciel et des magasins bizarres. Ça y est, il voyait le Chemin de Traverse. Il rouvrit soudain de grands yeux avec un grand sourire, signe qu'il était d'accord.

- Très bien, dit Ginny toute sourire. Alors files te laver car tu es vraiment sale avec tout cette confiture et ces moustaches de lait.

Andrew sourit à son tour et partit dans la salle de bain où sa mère le rejoignit après avoir dit à sa meilleure amie de faire comme chez elle.

- Andrew, attend, tu n'as mis qu'une chaussette, cria Hermione alors qu'Andrew sortait en courant de la salle de bain pour aller chercher son pull.

Hermione soupira et alla à sa poursuite pour se rendre compte qu'il avait atterri dans les bras de Ginny. Alors que celle-ci le tenait fermement pour l'empêcher de repartir, Hermione finit de l'habiller. C'était tout un art d'habiller ce bonhomme. Hermione aurait plutôt dit une gymnastique, vu que son fils ne pouvait pas tenir en place. Les seuls moments où il était sage, c'était quand il avait un morceau de parchemin et une plume entre les mains pour dessiner. Sinon, c'était un vrai petit diable et elle devait le menacer de le punir pour arriver à ses fins.

Hermione, Andrew et Ginny réussirent finalement à se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il était un peu moins de midi et la foule commençait à affubler pour le déjeuner. Ginny et Hermione avaient prévu de déjeuner sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais préféraient faire un tour avant. Chacune tenait Andrew par la main et ils commencèrent par le magasin de Quidditch que le bonhomme mourait d'envie de voir.

- J'ai déjà vu ce Chemin de Travers, dit Andrew en regardant autour de lui.

- Chemin de Traverse, rectifia Hermione.

- Oui, j'y suis venu quand je… quand je suis parti par le cheminée et c'est…

C'est dur de prononcer ce petit mot, Papa ? Andrew le disait quand il parlait avec sa mère mais là, il y avait aussi Ginny.

- C'est ton père qui t'a retrouvé, termina Ginny.

Décidément, les adultes intervenaient toujours au bon moment avec lui et son problème du mot « Papa ».

Le Chemin de Traverse n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'Hermione y était venue, à part qu'aujourd'hui, on ne se bousculait plus. La guerre avait rendu les gens beaucoup plus méfiants et même si depuis quelques temps les attaques étaient moins fréquentes, les gens étaient toujours prudents. On ne sait jamais, Celui-DontOn-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prnoncer-Le-Nom était certainement entrain de recruter encore des adeptes après l'affaiblissement de ses troupes.

Le magasin de Quidditch n'avait jamais attiré Hermione, en revanche Andrew et Ginny ressemblaient à deux enfants dans un magasin de jouets, même si de ce côté, Andrew était excusé. Ginny adorait le Quidditch, elle avait toujours aimé ça. Andrew s'arrêta devant une rangée de balais et demanda à sa mère de lui en acheter un, chose qu'elle refusa catégoriquement.

- Tu ne sais même pas encore en faire, dit-elle.

- Tu m'apprendras.

- Je ne pense pas.

Le conversation s'était arrêtée là et ils finirent de faire le tour du magasin avant de sortir. Ils continuèrent leur chemin quand Hermione s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle à Ginny en pointant un mur de pierre du doigt.

- C'est le passage qui mène à l'Allée des Embrumes.

- Mais pourquoi il y un mur ?

- Le Ministère a fait construire un mur, il doit y avoir trois ans maintenant. L'Allée des Embrumes est réputé pour être peuplée de magasins de magie noire, alors le Ministre a voulu régularisé l'accès en quelques sortes. Ça permet de savoir qui y entre. Ça fonctionne comme le passage entre le Chemin de Traverse et Le Chaudron Baveur.

Hermione hocha la tête tout en regardant le mur, c'était bizarre. Tous les trois continuèrent leur chemin. Ginny montraient à Hermione les magasins qui avaient fermé, ceux qui avait changé, ceux qui allaient fermé. La guerre, bien que discrète ces derniers mois, faisait encore des coups durs. Hermione nota tout et remarqua combien les magasins du Chemin de Traverse avait finalement changé en cinq ans. Il n'y avait plus autant de monde et c'était moins chaleureux. La boutique d'Olivander avait réouverte et était surveillée par des hommes en civil qui passaient leur journée à se relayer à la terrasse du café d'en face. Ginny lui expliqua une nouvelle fois, qu'Olivander avait été retrouvé il y quatre ans, qu'il avait été enlevé des partisans de Voldemort pour le faire travailler sur une baguette plus puissante, mais ils avaient sous-estimé le vieil homme qui avait utilisé la baguette contre eux. Il avait été retrouvé en bon état par les Aurors, les Mangemorts avaient trop besoin de lui pour le négliger ou le martyriser. Depuis, il avait tenu à rouvrir sa boutique de baguettes magiques mais avait demandé une protection que le Ministère lui avait accordé de suite car dans le bon camp, c'était un allié fort intéressant mais dans le camp adverse, c'était un ennemi redoutable.

La boutique de glace de Florian Fortarôme était aussi ouverte, mais ça Hermione le savait déjà puisqu'elle avait réouverte peu de temps avant qu'elle ne s'envole. Ron avait, d'ailleurs, tenu à y aller dès sa réouverture et avait avalé des tonnes de glaces qui avaient fini par écœurer Hermione.

Gringotts était toujours débout, malgré son équilibre que l'on pourrait qualifier de douteux à première vue. Les gobelins étaient, eux aussi toujours fidèles à leurs postes. Les gens du Ministère avaient tout fait pour les garder dans leur camp en leur promettant plus de liberté et plus de reconnaissance en tant que créatures magiques non inférieures aux sorciers.

En passant les portes, Andrew s'était arrêté devant une autre porte en argent.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est écrit, Maman ? Demanda-t-il toujours avide de savoir les choses qui lui échappaient.

- C'est écrit :

Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir

Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,

Car celui qui veut prendre, et ne veut pas gagner,

De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.

Si tu veux t'emparer en ce lieu souterrain,

D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,

Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,

Le juste châtiment de ta folie hardiesse.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Andrew en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux toujours posés sur la porte.

- Qu'il ne faut pas voler ou même prendre ce qui n'ai pas à toi.

Andrew acquiesça et suivit sa mère et sa tante dans le bâtiment immense pour retirer quelques Noises, Mornilles et Gallions.

La boutique de Madame Guipure était toujours ouverte mais Madame Guipure n'en était plus la propriétaire. C'était désormais Madame Tissure qui tenait la boutique. Les vêtements semblaient plus… modernes, du moins plus adapter avec la mode. Hermione en fit le tour mais ne trouva rien qui lui plaisait. Ginny en revanche craqua pour une robe d'été. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps pour l'essayer et finalement l'acheter. Les beaux jours revenaient et elle disait qu'il fallait en profiter.

- Bon et si on allait manger, déclara Ginny en entendant le ventre de son neveu gargouiller.

- Oh ! Oui, répondit-il plus qu'enthousiaste.

- Ginny, nous te suivons.

Ginny les entraîna un peu plus loin dans le Chemin de Traverse dans une petite brasserie. Il y avait encore pas mal de monde et Ginny embrassa plusieurs personnes. Ils s'installèrent à l'intérieur même si la terrasse était déjà installée en vue de l'été qui approchait. Andrew s'assit près de la fenêtre et regardait tous les gens qui passaient pendant que sa mère et sa tante parlaient discrètement de leur projet surprise.

Quand ils ressortirent, Ginny leur montra leur appartement. Hermione y était déjà venu mais elle ne l'avait vu que de l'intérieur. Elle leur montra aussi un peu plus loin celui de Ron.

- Et si on allait prendre un café à la maison, leur proposa la jeune rousse.

- J'aime pas le café.

- Du chocolat alors ?

- D'accord, sourit Andrew.

Hermione resta un peu muette, elle fixait toujours l'appartement de Ron jusqu'à ce que Ginny avance avec Andrew pour rentrer dans la hall.

* * *

merci à

**aminteitha, karine, Camille-amazing, anasuki, Stef, malilite, Larme d'ange, GinnyPotter02, emmi, brucelink, virg05, RoSeSwAn, LiLy Jolie, Ayaminne, Lise, Lil'Ashura**

La suite la semaine prochaine

Bisous


	9. Gâteau au Chocolat

Chapitre 9 :

G**âteau au chocolat**

Hermione devait aller avec Ginny sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais avant elle devait déposer Andrew au Terrier. Comment avait-elle laissé Ginny décider de ça ? Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir affronter la famille Weasley bientôt mais là, elle était prise de cours, comme quand elle avait dû faire face à Ron. Elle redoutait les questions de la matriarche de la famille rousse, car questions il y aura, elle en était certaine, et embarrassantes certainement, pas des plus discrètes non plus. Elle transplana dans la cours de cette maison biscornue ou un filet de fumée s'échappait de la cheminée, bien que le froid avait encore du chemin à parcourir pour pointer le bout de son souffle.

Elle reposa Andrew sur le sol et lui demanda de rester un peu là, en attendant qu'elle aille voir Molly, la mère de son père. Il sourit et hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers la barrière qui séparait le jardin de la basse-cour où les volailles jouaient gaiement entre deux coups d'ailes.

Hermione s'avança un peu à reculons vers la porte du Terrier, elle toqua doucement comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende. Mais après avoir élevé sept enfants, Molly avait l'oreille fine. La porte s'ouvrit sur une petite femme rondelette, le visage tout sourire. Hermione ne se força pas pour le lui rendre. Sans un mot, Molly s'effaça pour laisser passer celle qui avait failli devenir sa belle-fille mais qui à défaut était uniquement la mère de son premier petit-fils.

- Je suis heureuse de te revoir, Hermione, sourit Madame Weasley. Mais malgré ce sourire, Hermione ne se détendit pas et hocha simplement la tête. Tu n'es pas venue toute seule, si ?

- Non, mais je pense que vous voulez d'abord me parler et Andrew n'a pas besoin d'entendre ceci.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Mais je ne vais pas te demander pourquoi tu es partie, même si ça me regarde d'une certaine façon puisque mon fils en a souffert. Je ne vais pas te disputer non plus, ceci n'est pas de mon ressort et je pense que les remords sont là pour compenser. Je vais juste te dire que je suis très déçue par ton attitude, je n'aurais jamais imaginé une seule seconde que tu puisses faire une chose aussi ignoble. Nous avions tous confiance en toi. Je te connais depuis des années et je t'ai toujours plus ou moins considéré comme un de mes enfants. Quand Ron et toi nous avez annoncé que vous étiez enfin ensemble, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de bonheur, nous attendions ça depuis tellement longtemps. Mais tu es partie avant même que vous puissiez vous mariez et surtout pour éloigner de lui son fils et mon petit-fils par la même occasion. Tu as privé Ron de la joie de voir grandir son enfant et tu m'as privé de mon petit-fils. Un fils est une étape importante pour un homme, mais un petit-fils c'est aussi quelque chose d'important dans la vie d'une femme. Par quel miracle tu es revenue, je ne sais pas mais je compte profiter de mon petit-fils un maximum, en espérant que tu ne repartes pas de suite.

Le discours de Molly fut très calme, la matriarche n'avait pas haussé la voix, néanmoins, Hermione aurait sûrement préféré qu'elle le fasse. Elle culpabilisait encore plus. Pas de cris, seulement des paroles sages dirigés en plein cœur, ce sont les plus cruelles et douloureuses. Hermione ne releva rien et encaissa sans broncher.

- Vous avez raison, Harry m'a souvent répété qu'il m'avait connu plus intelligente. Mais vous savez ce que c'est la guerre, Molly, n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez aussi ce que c'est de vouloir protéger son enfant de cette jungle meurtrière. Chaque jour, chaque nuit, j'avais peur de ne jamais revoir Ron. A chaque fois qu'il me quittait pour une mission, ça sonnait comme un adieu, à chaque hibou qui toquait contre une vitre, je priais pour que ce ne soit ni une lettre du Ministère, ni une lettre Ste-Mangouste. J'ai été lâche, mais j'étais amoureuse et désespérée. J'ai préféré fuir avant l'horreur que j'imaginais, ne devienne réalité car croyez-moi, j'ai passé des nuits à pleurer après un cauchemar ayant pour scénario la mort de Ron. A force de faire les mêmes cauchemars, vous vous convainquez qu'ils sont réels.

- Je sais, fit Madame Weasley, compréhensive. Si tu me présentais plutôt mon petit-fils, ajouta-t-elle voulant sûrement changer de sujet.

- Bien sûr.

Hermione n'avait pas prévu de dévoiler tant de choses à Madame Weasley, choses qu'elle n'avait dit qu'implicitement au principal concerné. Mais on ne peut pas mentir à Molly Weasley, ses enfants et son mari peuvent en témoigner. Cependant, elle se sentait un peu plus légère à présent.

Elle s'approcha près de la fenêtre ouverte et appela son fils qui attendait sagement dehors en regardant les gnomes faire des cabrioles.

Andrew sourit à sa mère, signe qu'il avait compris et poussa timidement la porte d'entrée de cette maison aussi biscornue que chaleureuse. Molly le regarda entrer, toute émue. C'était son premier petit-fils, il faut la comprendre. Andrew en voyant cette dame, hésita à tourner les yeux pour choper le regard de sa mère mais il ne voulait pas paraître impoli. Il ne le fit donc pas et tenta tant bien que mal de sourire à sa grand-mère. C'est dur de sourire quand on a peur et qu'on est impressionné. Car Molly Weasley avait beau être une femme très gentille, très chaleureuse, aimante et une mère accomplie, il n'en restait pas qu'elle impressionnait ce petit bonhomme haut comme trois pommes et demie avec ce sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles, ses yeux brillants et sa jupe à grosses fleurs. Finalement Andrew fit une sorte de sourire-grimace en souhaitant que sa mère vienne à son secours. Elle ne tarda et Andrew en sursauta quand elle lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'il pouvait aller embrasser cette femme, qu'elle était très gentille et qu'elle faisait des gâteaux au chocolat délicieux. Les enfants résistent rarement au chocolat et Andrew s'avança vivement vers Molly. A peine fut-il arrivé devant elle, qu'elle le prit dans ses bras et le souleva du sol. Après un ou deux bisous de sa grand-mère, le sourire se fit tout seul.

Hermione les regardait toute émue, une nouvelle fois. Si elle n'était pas certaine de ne pas avoir eu de relations sexuelles depuis qu'elle avait quitté Ron, elle aurait pensé qu'elle était enceinte tellement sa sensibilité était développée. Mais c'était seulement, la tension accumulé toutes ces années loin des gens qu'elle aimait qui partait au fur et à mesure. Madame Weasley commençait à poser des questions à Andrew, questions dont elle connaissait sûrement le réponse mais c'était pour le plaisir d'entendre Andrew y répondre.

Ginny arriva discrètement au Terrier et salua silencieuse Hermione, Madame Weasley n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence de sa fille. Elle était trop absorbée dans la grande discussion qu'elle avait avec son petit-fils sur le gâteau au chocolat qu'ils allaient préparer quand ils seraient seuls.

- Bon et ben, nous, on va y aller, cria Ginny pour attirer l'attention.

L'effet fut réussi mais Andrew se figea en regardant sa mère. Elle ne l'avait jamais laissé seul, en tout cas jamais avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Molly était peut-être sa grand-mère mais il venait juste de la rencontrer et même si sa maman la connaissait très bien, il avait un peu d'appréhension à rester avec elle.

- Tu viens me faire un bisou ? dit Hermione.

Andrew sauta des bras de Molly et se jeta dans ceux de sa mère.

- Tu reviens vite, hein ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui.

Il lui fit un gros bisou, bien sonore et Hermione et Ginny sortirent de la maison pour transplaner.

- Tu viens, lui dit Molly. On va commencer à préparer le gâteau, comme ça on en donnera un morceau à ta maman quand elle reviendra.

- Et à Ginny aussi ?

- A Ginny aussi.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Ginny venaient d'arriver sur le Chemin de Traverse pour éplucher les agences immobilières sorcières.

Elle commencèrent par celles qui inondaient la célèbre rue et elle est nombreuses. Hermione ne savait pas encore si elle voulait retrouver un appartement ou plutôt une petite maison. Son choix était donc large pour l'instant et un peu plus délicat. Sans but précis, on peut errer longtemps. Ginny et elle commencèrent donc par les vitrines où des photos des maisons défilaient.

Molly et Andrew s'affairaient déjà à la préparation de ce gâteau au chocolat qui à voir les ingrédients qui trônaient sur la table, s'annonçait fort appétissant.

- Maman ne m'a jamais laissé seul. Elle disait que c'était dangereux de me laisser seul avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais moi, je sais que c'est parce que sans moi, elle s'ennuie.

Molly sourit en écoutant Andrew parler. Elle était entrain de pétrir la pâte et il cassait la tablette de chocolat en petits morceaux et en mettant un carré de chocolat dans sa bouche de temps en temps, au lieu de tout mettre dans le saladier.

- Heureusement, il y avait Mary-Ann.

- Qui est Mary-Ann ? Demanda Molly en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Ma nourrice. Quand Maman devait partir loin à cause de son travail et qu'elle pouvait pas m'emmener, j'allais chez Mary-Ann, expliqua Andrew comme si c'était une évidence.

- Son travail ?

- Bah, oui, souffla Andrew. Les livres !

- Ah ! D'accord, dit Molly qui venait de comprendre.

Les questions fusaient dans les deux sens, Molly apprenait à connaître son petit-fils qui avait la parole facile et en contre-partie, Andrew posait des questions sur son père à sa grand-mère.

Alors qu'ils mettaient le gâteau dans le four magique qui consistait d'une étagère au dessus de l'âtre de la cheminée et d'un petit coup de baguette de Molly pour faciliter le processus, Fred poussa la porte d'entrée du Terrier.

- Hum, ça sent bon ici.

- Mais ce n'est pas pour toi, répondit Molly avec un grand sourire.

- Et toi, tu es qui ? Demanda Fred à Andrew, même s'il se doutait qui il était.

- Andrew et toi, tu es George, dit fièrement Andrew.

- Non, je suis Fred. George, c'est ma moitié.

- Parce que t'es pas entier ? Demanda Andrew, les yeux grands ouverts.

Fred partit dans un fou rire devant la spontanéité du petit alors que Molly lui expliqua que George et Fred étaient des jumeaux et qu'ils se ressemblaient vraiment beaucoup et qu'ils étaient aussi très souvent ensemble.

- Ah oui, Maman me l'avait dit. Même que vous avez fait des tas de bêtises.

- On en fait encore, dit Fred à voix basse, mais chut, c'est un secret, ne le répète pas.

- Promis, répondit Andrew sur le même ton.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Demanda Molly à son fils.

- L'odeur ! Non, je plaisante, ajouta-t-il rapidement devant le regard de sa mère. Je viens de te demander conseil pour mon mariage.

- Oh ! Je croyais que tu étais assez grand.

- Mais c'est seulement pour la date. Je voulais savoir si c'était mieux juillet ou août ?

Molly le regarda avec des yeux ronds, la question était tellement futile et Fred clarifia donc les choses.

- Je préfère juillet mais Natacha préfère août, alors je te demande de trancher.

- Août c'est mon anniversaire, dit distraitement Andrew en léchant le plat de chocolat qui commençait à s'étaler tout autour de sa bouche.

- Alors, je me marierais en juillet comme ça on pourra faire une grande pour ton anniversaire, dit Fred.

Molly regardait son fils attendrie, elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle chose venant de lui. D'habitude les jumeaux ne faisaient pas tant de chichis pour des détails mais Fred semblait s'être pris d'affection pour ce bonhomme.

- Fred a raison, on fera une grande fête pour ton anniversaire.

- Avec tout le monde ? Questionna Andrew, plein d'espoir et de chocolat.

- Bien sûr avec tout le monde. Mais maintenant, tu peux me passez une cuillère, s'il te plait ? Demanda Fred. J'aimerais bien t'aider à nettoyer ce plat.

Andrew sourit et lui tendit la cuillère en même temps que le plat qu'ils se partagèrent tandis que Molly éclatait de rire et que la porte du Terrier s'ouvrit à nouveau.

- Bonjour tout le monde, s'exclama joyeusement Ron avant de voir que son fils était là aussi. Salut, bonhomme.

- Bonjour, répondit timidement Andrew.

Molly embrassa son plus jeune fils et Fred lui serra la main.

- Ça sent bon ici, dit Ron en prenant place en face de son fils et en mettant son doigt dans le chocolat avant de la porter à sa bouche.

- C'est pas pour toi, lui dit Fred en répétant les paroles de sa mère.

- Si, intervint Andrew. Il aura le droit d'en manger, c'est mon papa.

Il avait dit ça comme une évidence, oubliant que son papa était en face de lui et qu'il ne savait même s'il l'acceptait. Cependant, le silence suivit ces paroles enfantines. Fred regarda son neveu, amusé, Molly avait un sourire sur les lèvres et Ron exprimait par son regard toutes ses émotions. On pouvait y lire un sourire, d'ailleurs. Ces paroles lui avaient fait du bien et le sourire étira finalement ses lèvres en lenteur. Andrew se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et regarda timidement son père avant de lui rendre son chaleureux sourire.

- Bon et bien, je crois que le gâteau est cuit, déclara Molly en retirant le moule de l'âtre de la cheminée.

- Mais on va attendre Maman et Ginny avant de le goûter.

- Et moi, je pense que je vais y aller, je reviendrais plus tard, dit Ron.

Andrew perdit immédiatement son sourire. Il n'était pas dupe, son père évitait sa maman. Il ne voulait pas la voir.

- Reste, lui souffla Fred en lui tirant la manche pour qu'il se rassoit.

Ron jeta un coup d'œil vers son fils et comprit, il se rassit.

Ginny et Hermione arrivèrent, elles parlaient tellement fort qu'on les avaient entendu arriver.

- Non, Ginny !

- Mais Hermione, elle est magnifique.

- Je ne veux pas !

- Mais tu peux…

- NON !

Dans un profond soupir, la jeune Weasley poussa la porte du Terrier et se figea en voyant toutes les têtes la dévisager.

- On a dû parler un peu trop fort, chuchota-t-elle à Hermione qui se trouvait derrière.

Elles entrèrent et Andrew se jeta dans les bras de sa maman avec un grand sourire.

- Tu as été sage ?

- Oui.

- Non, pas de…

Trop tard, il venait de lui faire un bisou appétissant, saveur chocolat. Andrew se mit, d'ailleurs à rire de sa bêtise et Molly lui tendit de quoi s'essuyer.

- Vous prendrez bien un bout de gâteau avant de partir.

La matriarche de la famille Weasley avait anticipé les choses, elle avait vu le visage d'Hermione quand elle avait aperçut Ron, ou plutôt son dos car il n'avait pas eu la politesse de se retourner. Andrew avait appuyé les dires de Molly et Hermione avait cédé. Elle était donc assise à côté de son fils et en plein en face de Ron. Ils avaient dû comploter en son absence avec Molly.

Le gâteau était délicieux et quand de plus en plus de Weasleys commencèrent à arriver, Hermione attrapa discrètement Andrew et lui dit qu'il était l'heure d'y aller. Malgré sa mine triste, Andrew ne la contredit pas. Il avait passé une excellente journée et son papa et sa maman étaient restés assez longtemps dans la même pièce sans se disputer.

* * *

**Merci à **

**Anacofleb, Lil'Ashura, malilite (**Hermione s'est juste arrêtée par curiosité)**GinnyPotter02, Camille-amazing, Larme d'ange, wiwi, Dreamy's, emmi, aminteitha, LiLy Jolie, lily, Virg05, hinata, brucelink, Lise, elodie, 'Clochett', Chlackoone**

**Bisous**

**PS : J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis désolée mais cette semaine c'était la folie et avec les reviews anonymes, c'est pas évident de voir si j'ai déjà répondu ou non, encore désolée. **


	10. Attaque Matinale

Chapitre 10 :

**Attaque matinale**

Les jours suivants, Hermione et Andrew vivaient toujours dans leur suite à l'hôtel « Chante Lune » mais Hermione en avait de plus en plus marre. Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'ils étaient arrivés en Angleterre et ils n'avaient toujours pas de chez soi.

Elle était allée deux fois sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Ginny, mais à part une ou deux petites maisons, elle n'avait rien vu de bien. Elle regardait parfois discrètement quand elle y allait avec Andrew mais elle ne pouvait pas regarder attentivement pour ne pas éveiller la curiosité de son fils.

- Maman ! Maman !

- Que se passe-t-il mon chéri ?

- J'ai fait une tâche.

En effet, mais ce n'était pas une simple tâche c'était toute la salopette qui était recouverte de confiture. Hermione soupira et lui ôta le vêtement avant d'aller dans la salle de bain essayer de lui enlever ce que le coup de baguette magique n'avait pas réussi à faire disparaître. Andrew était un vrai petit cochon, il se salissait tout le temps et Hermione se disait qu'elle aurait dû prendre plus de rechanges pour son fils.

- Tiens, tu vas mettre ça, dit Hermione à son fils en revenant avec un pantalon beige à la main.

Andrew le mit après avoir fini sa tartine pour ne pas se salir à nouveau.

- Je pense qu'on va devoir aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, dit Hermione, car tu n'as plus beaucoup de rechanges.

Andrew sourit et hocha la tête. Il adorait aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Hermione lui enfila sa veste et mit la sienne, puis elle lui prit la main et ils prirent la poudre de Cheminette. Le bonhomme adorait aussi se moyen de transport. Il tourbillonnait et voyait défiler des centaines de cheminée en tournant. Il atterrissait toujours en éclatant de rire.

Cette fois-ci il atterrit dans une grande pièce blanche où des dizaines de sorcières et sorciers atterrissaient à leur tour ou disparaissaient dans un nuage vert. C'était le centre de Cheminée du Chemin de Traverse. C'est là que tous les gens arrivaient ou partaient par Cheminée pour éviter d'atterrir dans la rue ou dans n'importe quelle cheminée.

Hermione et Andrew sortirent. Le temps était ensoleillé bien qu'un peu frais.

- Maman, on va au magasin de Quidditch ? Demanda Andrew comme à chaque fois qu'ils venaient ici.

- Plus tard, mon cœur. Pour le moment, on va aller chez Madame Tissure pour t'acheter des affaires.

Andrew soupira légèrement mais suivit sa mère. Une fois dans le magasin de prêt-à-porter, Hermione se dit que finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur endroit vu qu'ici c'était surtout des robes de sorciers qui étaient vendus. Ils ne trouveraient certainement pas des pantalons, des chemises ou des polos tout simples.

- Que dirais-tu si je t'achetais une robe de sorcier comme les grandes personnes ? Demanda Hermione. Après tout son fils en aurait peut-être besoin un jour.

- C'est pour les filles !

- Mais non, rit Hermione. Ils en font pour les garçons aussi. Comme ça quand j'aurais une réunion ou une réception, tu pourras venir avec moi.

- D'accord, souffla Andrew, pas très motivé par la requête de sa mère.

Madame Tissure arriva tout sourire devant ses clients et s'adressa à Hermione qui lui désigna le bonhomme et lui expliqua qu'elle désirait une robe de sorcier pour son fils. Andrew monta sur un tabouret, pas très à l'aise et Madame Tissure mit plusieurs tissus sur lui en demandant l'avis de sa mère. Finalement elle opta pour une robe noir toute simple. Les fils, les aiguilles, le mètre-ruban ainsi que les ciseaux commencèrent à remuer tous seuls en tournant autour d'Andrew qui ne bougeait pas d'un cheveux de peur de se faire piquer ou même couper. Il regardait les différents outils s'affairer autour de lui avec différentes grimaces, tandis que sa mère le regardait en souriant.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, mon cœur.

Andrew ne se sentit pas pour autant plus rassurer et pour toute réponse, il adressait à sa mère un sourire grimace. La jeune maman s'amusait à regarder les différentes expressions qui passaient sur le visage enfantin de son fils. Alors que les ciseaux coupaient les derniers fils, Madame Tisure revint avec le même sourire accroché aux lèvres.

- Vous êtes magnifiques, jeune homme, dit-elle à Andrew qui lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

Il ôta la robe de sorcier fraîchement conçue et descendit de son perchoir pour rejoindre sa mère à la caisse. Hermione était entrain de payer quand un énorme bruit semblable à une détonation se fit entendre. Ça résonna dans tout le magasin et fit trembler les murs. Aussitôt des cris suivirent l'explosion et se fut l'affolement général sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Alors qu'Hermione, un peu paniquée, s'approcha de la fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passait, une femme entra dans le magasin avec sa petite fille. Elle était blanche et tremblait de tous ses membres. Madame Tissure ainsi qu'Hermione qui était l'unique cliente du magasin à ce moment-là, se précipitèrent sur elle. La femme reprenait difficilement sa respiration tenant fermement sa petite fille contre elle.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda la responsable du magasin de prêt-à-porter.

- Les Mangemorts, articula lentement la femme.

Aussitôt Madame Tissure plaqua les deux mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de stupeur tandis qu'Hermione pâlit et attira Andrew contre elle dans un geste maternel et protecteur.

Madame Tissure ferma les rideaux des fenêtres et bloqua la porte de son magasin avec plusieurs sorts et l'aide d'Hermione qui n'avait rien perdu de sa pratique. La femme leur expliqua alors qu'elle avait vu des hommes habillés en noir et cagoulés arriver sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle avait aussitôt reconnu qu'ils étaient des Mangemorts. Ils avaient lancé différents sorts sur les passants avant de faire exploser plusieurs vitrines. Elle ne savait pas s'ils avaient un but précis ou si au contraire, ils s'amusaient à faire peur pour montrer qu'ils étaient toujours présents. Elle était alors rentrée dans le magasin le plus proche avec sa petite fille, en l'occurrence celui de Madame Tissure.

Andrew ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'étaient des Mangemorts et il se contentait de serrer les jambes de sa maman en regardant la petite fille en face de lui faire la même chose.

- On ferait mieux de se mettre plus à l'abri, leur dit Madame Tissure, toujours aussi pâle et légèrement tremblotante.

Une nouvelle détonation venait de retentir et on pouvait voir plusieurs couleurs, dû au aux différents sorts jetés, courir à travers les rideaux du magasin. Les trois femmes et les enfants allèrent dans l'arrière boutique qui servait d'atelier à la patronne.

- Vous vous appelez comment ? demanda la femme qui était entrée juste après la première explosion.

- Hermione, et mon fils, Andrew et vous ?

- Malicia et voici, Betty.

Les deux femmes se sourirent et se tournèrent vers Madame Tissure qui souriait également.

- Abigaël Tissure.

- Bon, souffla Malicia. Ma journée semble fichue.

- J'avais prévu, moi aussi de faire plein de choses.

Les trois femmes échangèrent quelques paroles de convenance pour faire passer le temps et les deux enfants commencèrent à jouer avec quelques fils et boutons qui traînaient ici et là, comme quoi il ne faut pas grand chose pour s'amuser.

Le temps passait doucement et les femmes angoissaient de plus en plus. Il y avait beaucoup moins de bruit mais aucune d'elles ne voulait s'aventurer à ouvrir un rideau pour voir dehors. Soudain un brouhaha se fit entendre, faisant sursauter le petit monde. Quelqu'un s'acharnait à tambouriner sur la porte d'entrée. Les trois femmes se levèrent et Hermione attrapa Andrew au passage.

- Y A QUELQU'UN ? OUVREZ ! TOUT EST FINI !

C'était un Auror, sûrement, un Mangemort ne se serait pas donner la peine de frapper, il aurait tout détruit. Devant l'immobilité des deux autres femmes, Hermione s'avança prudemment vers la porte où l'homme était toujours entrain de cogner. Elle reposa Andrew et la cacha derrière elle avant de murmurer les contre-sorts pour ouvrir la porte. Un clic se fit entendre et l'homme ouvrit la porte à la volée.

- Vous allez bien ? Demanda l'homme en reprenant sa respiration.

Tout le monde hocha la tête et l'homme au cheveux épais et blonds leur sourit avant de se retourner d'appeler un de ses collègues avec un geste de la main.

- Tout va bien ici.

- OK.

- Harry ?

Hermione avait reconnu la voix de son meilleur ami qui montra sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et se rua sur Hermione, l'air maintenant plus inquiet.

- Tout va bien ? vous n'avez rien eu ?

- Non, non. Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Une attaque matinale, répondit-il sombrement.

- Personne d'entre vous n'a rien vu ? demanda son collègue.

- Si, répondit Malicia, d'une petite voix hésitante. Je suis rentrée ici juste après avoir entendu le premier bruit.

- Vous avez vu des personnes ? par où ils sont venus ?

Elle hocha la tête et Harry lui expliqua qu'ils auraient besoin de sa déposition au Ministère. L'homme qui avait tambouriné sur la porte l'entraîna avec lui après avoir demandé quelques renseignements à Madame Tissure et Harry se retourna de nouveau vers Hermione et Andrew.

- Venez ! Leur dit-il.

A peine furent-ils sortis de la boutique de prêt-à-porter qu'un grand rouquin leur tomba dessus.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il à Harry.

- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, sourit-il.

Ron ne dit rien mais son visage parla pour lui. Il avait écarquillé les yeux et la peur avait traversé ses traits.

- Vous n'avez rien ? Demanda-t-il aussitôt à Hermione qui secoua la tête.

Ron parut soulagé et baissa les yeux pour voir la petite tête qu'il cherchait. Andrew lui adressa un sourire auquel Ron répondit un peu plus discrètement.

- Il y a eu beaucoup de victimes ? demanda timidement Hermione.

- Non, les dégâts sont plus matériels, lui répondit Harry pendant qu'Andrew avait lâché la main de sa mère pour se rapprocher de son père et y glisser sa petite main avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione sourit avec un petit pincement au cœur en voyant la scène, Harry s'en aperçut et lui lança un regard discret.

- Nous allons devoir retourner au Ministère pour faire un rapport, dit Ron alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse.

Andrew prit une mine triste et regarda sa mère qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Il lui sourit et tira sur la main de son papa pour attirer son attention. Ron s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de son fils en comprenant le message.

- Maman m'a acheté une robe de sorcier comme les grands, lui dit-il.

- C'est bien, sourit Ron, amusé de la situation et qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

- Est-ce que tu pourras venir manger une glace avec nous ? Demanda alors Andrew de but en blanc mais d'une voix mal assurée.

- Là, je dois aller travailler, mais un jour, peut-être oui. On ira chez Florian, là-bas, lui dit Ron en lui montra un magasin dont l'enseigne était une glace géante qui changeait de couleurs.

- D'accord.

Andrew s'avança et fit un bisou sur la joue de son papa et se dirigea vers sa maman.

- On peut y aller ?

- Oui.

- Vous allez où ? Demanda Ron.

- Je vais lui acheter des affaires de rechange dans le Londres moldu. Je n'en ai pas pris assez et il se salit vite.

- Très bien.

Harry leur sourit et Ron et lui disparurent dans un « pop ».

- Tu lui as dit quoi ? Demanda Hermione à son fils qui était monté dans ses bras.

- S'il voulait bien qu'on aille manger une glace tous les trois.

- Et il est d'accord ?

- Oui.

Hermione sourit et traversa le Chaudron Baveur. De l'autre côté, les gens ne semblaient pas du tout avoir été affecté par l'attaque de Mangemorts. Tout était ordinaire, les passants faisaient leurs courses sans se soucier des autres, les voitures klaxonnaient dans les embouteillages et les petites vieilles s'arrêtaient pour papoter.

- Allez, viens mon cœur, on va finir nos courses ici, donc pas de…

- Magie, je sais bien, Maman !

* * *

**J'ai remarqué que le chapitre précédent a ravivé la gourmandise de certains, et j'espère que ce chapitre était tout autant appétissant que le précédent !**

**Merci à **

**_GinnyPotter02, emmi, Anacofleb, dreamy's, Lil'Ashura, Lise, virg05, malilite, Camille-amazing, wiwi, hinata, karina, Larme d'ange, lauralavoipelletier, Chlackoone, lily, Alpo, aminteitha, LiLy Jolie, 'Clochett', Elliania, elie du Chicaneur_**

**Comme je suis de bonne humeur, je peux vous dire que le prochain chapitre sera intitulé _Coup de Coeur_**

**Bisous **


	11. Coup de Coeur

Chapitre 11 :

**Coup de Cœur**

Quelques jours après l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse, Hermione frappa timidement à une porte. Elle attendit quelques minutes, mais toujours pas de réponse. Elle regarda le nom sur la porte. Il n'y avait pas de doute, elle était bien chez lui. Elle leva le poing pour frapper à nouveau mais la porte s'ouvrit.

Ron la regardait, visiblement étonnée de la voir ici. Il ne portait rien d'autre qu'une serviette et ses cheveux dégoulinaient sur ses tempes. Hermione s'attendait d'un moment à un autre, à entendre une voix féminine sortir de nulle part pour appeler Ron et qu'il la rejoigne, mais rien, c'était le silence total.

C'est le vieux sorcier qui occupait l'appartement d'en face de celui de Ron qui les sortit de leur silence, quand il ouvrit sa porte pour descendre chercher le courrier.

- Bonjour Weasley, lança-t-il de sa voix bourrue. Bonjour charmante demoiselle, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus douce lorsque Hermione se retourna vers lui.

- Salut Mike, répondit Ron tandis que Hermione inclinait légèrement la tête en signe de salut. Heu… Entres, dit-il à Hermione.

- Eh bien, j'y croyais plus, dit le vieux Mike, je pensais que tu allais la laisser sur le pas de ta porte.

- Vas chercher ton courrier et fermes-là, dit Ron avec un petit sourire qui le trahissait.

Le vieux lui sourit de toutes les dents qui lui restait et Ron referma la porte. Hermione n'avait fait que quelques pas et regardait autour d'elle. L'appartement de Ron était vraiment en désordre, tel qu'elle avait imaginé quelques jours plus tôt. Il n'avait jamais été ordonné, même lorsqu'ils vivaient ensemble, il laissait toujours traîner des affaires et Hermione passait derrière lui à chaque fois. Il la sortit de ses souvenirs avec un toussotement.

- Heu… Je suis désolée de te déranger, dit-elle précipitamment en se tournant vers Ron. Je voulais pas te déranger, je ferais mieux de repasser et de te prévenir avant.

- Hermione, dit-il pour l'arrêter. C'est bon, laisse-moi seulement dix minutes pour finir de me laver et de m'habiller. Il lui montra sa barbe naissante et sa tenue, bien qu'elle l'avait déjà remarqué.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en regardant la serviette, mais il resta impassible et repartit dans la salle de bain.

Hermione regarda de nouveau l'appartement. Il était assez spacieux. Le coin salon était séparé de la cuisine par une sorte de bar qui servait de table aussi. Des vêtements traînaient un peu partout sur le canapé. Des papiers étaient étalés, sûrement des rapports pour le Ministère. Inconsciemment, elle se pencha et ramassa quelques affaires qu'elle plia et reposa sur le dossier du canapé.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, dit une voix derrière elle qui la fit sursauter. Je peux le faire tout seul, je suis grand, ajouta-t-il devant le regard interrogateur d'Hermione.

- Oh ! Euh… Oui, désolée. C'est l'habitude.

- Je pense que tu n'es pas venue là ni pour ranger mon appartement, ni pour être encore désolée.

- Non. Je voulais te parler d'Andrew.

Ron ne savait ce qu'il devait faire, s'énerver ou rire. Elle était venue chez lui à dix heures du matin pour lui parler de son fils, c'était une blague. Hermione dû se rendre compte de quelque chose, puisqu'elle lui dit que c'était des petits détails qu'il aimerait sûrement savoir, comme sa date de naissance, ce qu'il aime, etc. Même s'il aurait voulu la mettre de dehors, sa curiosité et son envie de connaître un peu plus son fils l'en dissuada et il invita Hermione à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Cependant, il ne fit rien de plus et ne lui proposa même pas un café. Il ne voulait pas se montrer gentil avec elle.

- Je t'écoute, dit-il.

- Heu…je sais pas par où commencer… qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement ?

Elle se fichait de lui, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Elle venait là pour lui parler de son fils et elle lui demandait de poser des questions.

- C'est toi qui est venue, là, non ? Je ne t'ai rien demander. Alors tu me dis ce que tu as à dire, ok ? Et si tu commençais par le début, ce serait peut-être mieux !

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement et se lança. Elle lui raconta qu'Andrew était née le 17 août 1999 dans une clinique sorcière au Canada. Elle lui expliqua qu'il adorait dessiner, il suffisait qu'on lui donne une plume et un morceau de parchemin et on pouvait l'occuper pendant des heures, qu'il avait tendance à manger comme un cochon, surtout quand il avait beaucoup faim, mais qu'il était très doué aussi et très intelligent pour son âge. Ron se retint de lui dire qu'il devait tenir ça d'elle. Elle continua en disant qu'Andrew aimait les bains aussi car dans leur appartement au Canada, ils n'avaient qu'une douche alors quand ils partaient en voyage, ils s'arrangeaient pour avoir des chambres avec une salle de bain avec baignoire. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle lui avait parlé du Quidditch, Ron en fut très étonné et cela se vit sur son visage, mais en revanche, elle lui dit qu'Andrew n'avait jamais véritablement volé car elle-même ne pouvait l'emmener voler tellement elle avait peur et qu'elle n'avait jamais eu assez confiance en d'autres personnes pour leur confier son fils sur un balai. Hermione avait espéré que Ron lui propose d'emmener leur fils faire du balai, mais même s'il le pensa, il ne dit rien. La conversation dura encore un bon moment où Hermione lui raconta pratiquement toute la courte vie de leur fils. La conversation était à sens unique, Hermione parlait et Ron l'écoutait.

- Voilà, tu sais tout.

Il hocha la tête, assimilant encore tous les détails.

- Très bien. Je suppose que je dois te remercier.

Hermione se répondit pas et se contenta de le fixer avec cette même lueur de tristesse mélangée aux regrets dans les yeux, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

- Je… Tu… Tu vas peut-être me crier dessus, encore, mais j'aimerais te demander une chose ? Demanda Hermione, peu sûre.

- Quoi ?

- J'aimerais que… comment dire… je voudrais que tu n'en veuilles pas à Andrew. Tu sais, il meurt d'envie de te connaître, de te voir plus souvent. Il ne me l'a pas demandé explicitement mais je sais qu'il aimerait passer du temps avec toi.

Elle avait fini sa phrase un peu comme une supplication. Ron ne dit rien sur le moment et se contentait de contempler Hermione qui soutint son regard.

- Je serais…

Ron ne put finir sa phrase car une détonation dans l'âtre de sa cheminée les fit sursauter tous les deux. Juste après ce bruit, une tête apparut dans la cheminée. C'était Kingsley Shacklebolt, un Auror qui travaillait avec Ron.

- Eh ! Weasley, on a besoin de… Oh désolé de vous déranger, dit-il en voyant Hermione.

- Ce n'est rien, coupa Ron. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Une attaque sur Vauxhall Bridge Road, chez les Philpott.

- OK. J'arrive.

L'Auror noir retira sa tête de la cheminée de Ron après lui avait fait un signe et Ron se tourna vers Hermione qui avait un visage impassible.

- Je dois y aller.

- Oui, je comprends. Je vais te laisser. Bonne chance.

Elle sortit en vitesse, laissant Ron se préparer à transplaner sur les lieux du carnage. Elle se rendit aussitôt chez Ginny où elle avait laissé Andrew.

Hermione marchait paisiblement pour retourner chez Ginny, où elle avait laissé Andrew. Elle aurait pu transplaner mais n'en avait pas envie. C'était tellement plus agréable de marcher sous les rayons du soleil et bercer par une légère brise matinale. Mais soudain, elle s'arrêta. Elle venait de trouver la maison qu'elle voulait. Elle se trouvait juste devant. Il y avait un panneau marqué « A vendre » accroché à la barrière. De l'extérieur, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être très grande mais elle semblait être la maison idéale pour une mère célibataire et son fils. Il y avait un petit jardin, à première vue à l'abri des regards indiscrets et le quartier était plutôt calme et visiblement sorcier. Elle sourit, releva le nom de l'agence qui l'avait mise en vente. C'était sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle pourrait donc passer chez Ginny avant.

- Je savais que tu allais bientôt revenir, lui dit Ginny en lui ouvrant la porte.

- Comment ?

- Harry vient d'être appeler pour une attaque et comme lui et Ron sont du même service, je me suis dit que vous alliez être coupés dans votre conversation.

- C'est vrai mais j'ai eu le temps de lui dire ce que je voulais.

- Tant mieux. Allez viens, tu vas manger avec nous.

- Oh ! Non. Je ne veux pas te déranger encore une fois, lui dit Hermione, visiblement gênée.

- Tu ne me déranges absolument pas Hermione, j'en ai marre de me répéter. En plus, je n'ai pas envie de manger toute seule.

- Je comprends alors, dit Hermione d'un ton taquin. Où mon fils ?

- Il joue dans le salon.

- Très bien. Mais avant j'ai quelque chose à faire, dit Hermione à Ginny en baissant la voix. Je viens de tomber sur la maison que je voulais et j'aimerais aller à l'agence pour pouvoir la visiter.

- C'est génial, s'exclama Ginny, les yeux pétillants et le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu veux bien garder Andrew encore un peu ?

- Pas de soucis. Allez, files !

Hermione entra dans l'agence et fut aussitôt accostée par une jeune femme qui sourirait largement, le regard pétillant caché derrière de fines lunettes.

- Puis-je vous renseigner ? Demanda-t-elle poliment, comme le voulait son métier où la première règle est d'être aimable avec la clientèle, même si elle semblait en faire un peu trop selon Hermione.

Cette dernière lui expliqua pour la maison et la jeune femme sourit de plus belle en lui indiquant que la maison venait d'être mise ne vente ce matin même. Après avoir obtenir plus de détails au sujet de son _coup de cœur_, Hermione et la jeune femme de l'agence se retrouvèrent devant la maison pour une visite.

La maison était vide, les murs étaient blancs, les fenêtres étaient nues mais Hermione en était tout aussi conquise. Le salon était assez grand pour y mettre , une canapé, une table pour faire un coin salle à manger, on pouvait aussi installer un bureau pour la créativité de son fils. Mais la grandeur du salon compensait la taille de la cuisine. Elle était carrée et assez petite, vu que tout le nécessaire était regrouper dans un même coin et que l'autre mur était mangé par une magnifique baie vitrée qui laissait entrer tout le soleil. L'étage comprenait trois pièces, plus une salle de bain. Hermione avait déjà pour projet d'y faire deux chambres et un bureau pour elle dans la plus petite des pièces. Avant de pénétrer dans la salle de bain, Hermione pria intérieurement pour qu'il y ait une baignoire. Elle ne fut pas déçue, il y en avait une, immense, en plein milieu de la pièce carrelée et à même le sol. Que demander de mieux ? La jeune femme de l'agence sourit de nouveau et expliqua à Hermione, en voyant son air étonné, que les anciens propriétaires, ceux qui avaient fait construire la maison raffolaient de leur salle de bain et qu'à défaut de ne pas avoir assez de place dans le jardin pour faire construire une piscine pour leurs filles, il en avait fait un mini dans la salle de bain en guise de baignoire. La jardin était, en effet, plutôt petit. Il avait une belle terrasse mais seulement un petit carré d'herbe.

- La maison vous plait ?

- Elle est parfaite ! Je signe où ? Demanda Hermione sans perdre de temps.

Elle n'avait jamais pris une décision aussi rapidement mais elle savait qu'elle voulait cette maison à tout prix.

Hermione retourna chez Ginny et lui fit un immense sourire avant de lui montrer le papier qui signifiait qu'elle était propriétaire et de lui décrire la maison sur les grandes lignes. Elle entra ensuite dans la salon qui était juxtaposé à la cuisine et se trouva toujours son fils qui était entrain regarder une centaine de cartes éparpillées sur toute la table. En s'approchant un peu plus, elle reconnut les cartes de Chocogrenouilles.

- Oh ! Maman ! Regardes ce que Ginny m'a donné.

- Oui, j'ai vu.

- Elle dit que Papa, il en a encore plus. Tu crois qu'il voudra bien me les montrer ?

- Tu n'aurais qu'à lui demander quand tu le verras.

Ginny s'assit avec eux et ils contemplèrent les cartes. Hermione montra à Andrew, celle du professeur Dumbledore et lui expliqua qu'il était le directeur de son école quand elle était encore à Poudlard. Mais ensuite les questions s'enchaînèrent car Andrew ignorait absolument tout de Poudlard. Ginny et Hermione lui expliquèrent les grandes lignes de l'école de Sorcellerie mais Ginny fit la bourde de prononcer le mot « aventures » et Andrew supplia sa mère de lui raconter ce qu'elle et son père avaient fait quand ils étaient à Poudlard.

- Ce soir, mon cœur. Je te raconterais ces histoires pour que tu t'endormes, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

* * *

Je sais que je poste un jour en avance mais je ne pense que vous allez vous en plaindre lol

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, vous savez enfin ce qu'était le coup de coeur et vous avez eu la discussion entre Ron et Hermione, même si je me doutes qu'elle n'était celle que vous attendiez !

Merci à

**Lil'Ashura, Anacofleb, Camille-amazing, dreamy's, Dinou, mAlilite (), wiwi, kklinou, hinata, elie du Chicaneur, lauralavoiepelletier, 'Clochett', GinnyPotter02, lily, Larme d'ange, lolly Fizz LRDM, Virg05, aminteitha, Lise**

pour leurs reviews

**Bisous **


	12. En Famille

Chapitre 12 :

**En famille**

Dans la matinée, Hermione se rendit au Terrier. Elle avait envoyé un hibou à Madame Weasley la veille pour savoir si elle pouvait passer aujourd'hui pour lui demander un petit service.

Elle avait transplané dans la cour du Terrier avec Andrew dans les bras, mais elle le reposa avant de faire un pas car il commençait à peser son poids le bonhomme. Ils virent au loin Arthur qui essayait de faire flotter une sorte de canard en plastique dans la marre où de vrais canards pataugeaient. Hermione et Andrew s'approchèrent en souriant et Arthur se redressa tout sourire.

- Bonjour, vous deux. Vous allez bien ?

- Très bien et vous ?

- Je vais bien, mais dis-moi comment faire flotter ce canard ?

Hermione se mit à rire et Andrew attrapa le canard en plastique des mains de son grand-père et lui expliqua que c'était pour mettre dans la baignoire et non dans une marre.

Mais ça sert à quoi s'il n'y a pas d'autres canards avec ?

- C'est pour s'amuser, c'est tout, lui dit Andrew.

- Très bien, mon grand, alors toi et moi on va aller discuter un peu et tu vas m'expliquer deux ou trois petites choses.

Arthur fit signe à Hermione que Molly était dans la cuisine et il prit ensuite la main de son petit-fils pour l'entraîner vers une cabane au fond du jardin où il conservait tous ses « trésors moldus ». Hermione les regarda s'éloigner avant d'aller toquer à la porte d'entrée du Terrier. Comme à son habitude, Madame Weasley lui ouvrit la porte avec un immense sourire.

- J'espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave ? demanda Molly qui avait perdu son sourire. Car avec ta lettre hier, j'ai eu peur que…

- Non, rassurez-vous, Madame Weasley. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait peur.

- Ce n'est rien, mais j'espère quand même que…

- Tout va bien, la coupa de nouveau Hermione.

- Mais où est ton fils ?

- Dans le jardin avec votre mari, il lui donne des conseils sur quelques objets moldus, sourit Hermione.

Molly soupira fortement mais une esquisse de sourire contrecarrait son air faussement exaspéré.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ? repris Madame Weasley après avoir servi une tasse de café à la jeune femme.

- Je voudrais savoir si vous accepteriez de garder Andrew quelques jours ?

Molly haussa les sourcils devant la surprise mais un sourire se posa tout de même sur ses lèvres.

- Je dois me rendre au Canada pour emballer toutes nos affaires, continua Hermione.

- Vous avez trouvé une maison ?

- Oui, mais je n'ai rien dit à Andrew. Je voudrais lui faire une surprise alors je lui ai simplement expliqué que je devais aller au Canada pour voir John Miller.

Molly fronça les sourcils mais Hermione éclaircit les choses en précisant qu'il s'agissait uniquement de son agent.

- Tu pars seule ?

- Oui.

Si Molly n'appréciait pas vraiment le fait qu'Hermione aille seule au Canada, elle se contenta de plisser le front mais ne fit aucune remarque.

- Et tu pars quand ?

- J'ai une autorisation de portauloin pour lundi dans la matinée.

- Très bien. Tu m'apporteras Andrew avant ?

- Oui.

Le silence tomba sur ces paroles mais il n'était pas pesant et encore moins gênant, seulement empli de paroles non dites et reconnaissantes, d'une certaine façon.

Andrew jouait toujours dans le jardin où il s'amusait à courir après les gnomes en compagnie de son grand-père, Arthur et Molly entraîna Hermione devant une tasse de thé.

- Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'en mêler, commença Molly, mais as-tu parlé avec Ron ?

- Un peu au sujet d'Andrew, sourit Hermione, ce qui contrasta avec son air triste.

- Il l'aime beaucoup, dit Molly.

Le silence retomba mais il était moins confortable cette fois-ci.

- Oh ! Tu ne m'as pas dit pour combien de temps tu en auras à peu près ?

- Deux ou trois jours devraient suffire, puisqu'il faut aussi que je remettes l'appartement en vente. Mais s'il y a des complications, je vous écrirais, pareil si vous avez des soucis avec Andrew, écrivez-moi, il connaît l'adresse.

- D'accord. Euh… Est-ce que tu as recommencé à écrire ? Demanda Madame Weasley, hésitante.

- Non, pas encore, mais j'ai un projet en tête.

Les deux femmes se sourirent, encore et Arthur et Andrew revinrent dans la maison. Le bonhomme se précipita sur sa mère qui fit un sourire à Monsieur Weasley.

- Tu vas rester quelques jours ici, expliqua Hermione à son fils.

- D'accord.

Molly fit signe à son mari qu'elle lui expliquerait tout après et Hermione et son fils prirent congé du Terrier et retournèrent dans leur hôtel.

Andrew était vraiment ravi de pouvoir rester un peu dans cette maison. Même si sa maman ne serait pas là, il apprendrait plein de choses sur son papa et ses oncles et sa tante. Il n'avait plus peur de sa grand-mère depuis longtemps.

Mais tu avais dit qu'on irait au parc, cette après-midi, s'exclama Andrew.

- Je sais mais je dois aller voir John.

- Bah… Tu vas au Canada pour le voir déjà, non ? ça peut attendre.

Hermione ne savait pas comment faire, elle allait s'enfoncer dans le mensonge si elle continuait.

- Ça prendra juste dix minutes !

Andrew pinça les lèvres, fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur son torse pour montrer clairement à sa mère tout son mécontentement. Hermione dut se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de rire devant le comportement de son fils mais elle ne put cacher un sourire.

- On va voir John, je te payes une glace et on va passer le reste de l'après-midi au parc, d'accord ?

Le front se déplissa, les bras tombèrent sur le côté et les lèvres s'étirèrent, Andrew était visiblement d'accord. Cependant, arrivé sur le Chemin de Traverse où Hermione devait voir John, la résolution du bonhomme s'envola.

- Maman, je peux avoir une glace tout de suite ?

- Attend deux minutes mon cœur, tu vas boire un jus d'orange avant, on a rendez-vous à la Citrouille Enchantée.

Andrew soupira mais suivit sa mère qui le tirait par la main. John Miller était déjà là, assis à une table sur la terrasse du petit café. Il faisait maintenant assez beau pour pouvoir s'installer en terrasse.

- Bonjour Hermione, s'exclama John en se levant pour aller à leur rencontre.

Il fit la bise à son écrivain fétiche et se baissa pour saluer Andrew, qui malgré sa réticence à venir, aimait bien John. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois à une table et une serveuse vint prendre leur commande. Hermione avait rapidement prévenu son agent de la situation avec la maison et tout pour ne pas qu'il fasse de bourde devant Andrew. Ils parlèrent un bon moment, John sortait au fur et à mesure différents papiers qu'il étalait sur la table et Andrew regardait distraitement autour de lui, levant la tête et s'amusant à imaginer les différentes formes que formaient les nuages dans le ciel bleu ou il regardait les passants. Soudain, une grand sourire illumina son visage et il se redressa sur sa chaise et agita les bras.

- Papa ! Papa ! Cria-t-il.

En effet, Ron se trouvait un peu plus loin. Il avait un sac en papier à la main, de toutes évidences, il devait faire quelques courses. Hermione se figea en entendant Andrew, d'abord parce qu'il n'avait jamais dit ce petit mot en face de Ron et ensuite, parce que Ron s'avança vers eux.

Hermione regarda John, un peu alarmée pendant que celui-ci souriait doucement mais d'un air entendu.

- Salut bonhomme, dit Ron enfin arrivé à leur table, en se pencha vers son fils pour l'embrasser et lui ébouriffer sa tignasse rousse.

Il avait le sourire en embrassant son fils, mais quand il se redressa et regarda Hermione, il avait un visage impassible, presque grave.

- Salut Ron, dit-elle en essayant de sourire.

- Salut.

- Heu… Je te présente John Miller, mon agent.

John se leva et tendit sa main à Ron qui la considéra avant de la serrer brièvement.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dit poliment John mais Ron inclina légèrement la tête en guise de réponse.

- Tu as fini, Maman ? Demanda Andrew en rappelant sa présence aux adultes.

- Encore deux minutes mon cœur.

- On pourra finir, quand tu reviendras au Canada, dit John, en se prêtant au mensonge d'Hermione.

Cependant, ce fut certainement le coup de grâce pour Ron qui lança un regard lourd de reproches à Hermione.

- Mais elle revient, intervint une nouvelle fois Andrew.

- Tu en as pour longtemps ? demanda Ron à Hermione, toujours impassible.

- Heu… Non, enfin, on a encore quelques détails à régler. Pourquoi ?

- Alors, je peux emmener Andrew faire un tour en attendant ?

Hermione, incapable de parler, hocha lentement la tête et Andrew se mit debout sur sa chaise pour atteindre son papa.

- Tu n'as qu'à venir le reprendre à mon appartement, dit-il en soulevant son fils d'un bras, avant de faire un léger signe de tête à John Miller et de s'éloigner avec son fils qui souriait à pleines dents.

- Je suis désolée, dit John en sortant Hermione de ses pensées.

- Pour quelle raison ? S'étonna Hermione.

- C'est le père d'Andrew, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, souffla-t-elle.

- Il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'apprécier le fait que…

- Et si on finissait, coupa vivement Hermione pour changer de sujet car celui-ci devenait houleux.

John ne dit rien et comprit. Ils finirent donc et Hermione lui exposa son idée pour sa prochaine œuvre et lui montra quelques écrits. Ils se quittèrent trente minutes plus tard et Hermione décida de faire un tour pour laisser Ron et Andrew un peu plus longtemps tous les deux. Elle se rendit dans différents magasins de meubles pour voir un peu ce qu'elle aurait besoin pour sa maison. Tout était en bon état, la décoration était simple mais la peinture et le papier peint étaient convenables et Hermione pourrait les changer petit à petit, mais la maison était dénudée de tout mobilier.

Elle entra au « mobilier moderne », un magasin moldu qu'elle connaissait bien et en fit le tour. Finalement, elle se prit au jeu et se laissa tenter pour ses coups de cœur. Elle ressortit du magasin une heure plus tard avec en main, les factures indiquant, qu'elle avait acheté une chambrée pour son fils, qui en aurait besoin, ainsi que quelque meubles divers. Pour le reste, elle rapporterait tout du Canada. Il commençait à se faire tard et certains magasins commençaient à fermer boutique, si bien qu'Hermione passa au Chaudron Baveur pour accéder au Chemin de Traverse et alla chez Ron.

Elle sonna et il lui ouvrit sans un mot, s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer. Andrew brisa involontairement le silence, en montrant à sa mère le Vif d'Or miniature qui virevoltait dans l'appartement. Inconsciemment, Hermione nota que l'appartement était mieux ranger que la fois précédente.

- Il n'a pas été trop dur ? Demanda-t-elle à Ron pendant qu'Andrew courait et sautait pour attraper la petite balle ailée.

- Non.

Ron ne faisait vraiment aucun effort. Il lui parlait par obligation, pratiquement. Hermione baissa les yeux et soupira, visiblement déçue, elle avait envie de lui dire combien il qui manquait, qu'elle s'en voulait toujours énormément, mais qu'elle aimerait bien qu'il lui laisse une seconde chance… pour leur fils.

- Tu pars quand ?

- Lundi.

Il hocha la tête et à la grande surprise de la jeune femme, il l'invita à s'asseoir et lui offrit un verre. Andrew sautait toujours pour attraper le Vif d'or qui s'engageait dans toutes les pièces de la maison.

- Andrew va doucement, lui rappela Hermione, mais il ne l'écouta pas et continua son parcours du combattant à travers l'appartement.

- Tu prends Andrew ? Demanda à nouveau Ron.

- Non. Je… j'ai demandé à ta mère si elle voulait bien le garder… vu que tu travailles.

- Je comprends. Mais pourquoi tu y retournes ?

même si les questions semblaient un peu indiscrètes, Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas, trop heureuse de pouvoir avoir une discussion « normale » avec lui. Elle s'assura qu'Andrew n'était pas dans les parages et chuchota :

- J'ai trouvé une petite maison et je voudrais faire la surprise à Andrew, alors je lui ai expliqué que j'y allais pour voir John, mon agent.

- Et il n'a rien dit que tu le vois tout à l'heure ?

- Non, j'ai réussi à lui enlever ses soupçons.

Andrew revint vers eux, le visage rouge d'avoir trop sauté et courut partout et se blottit dans les bras de sa mère pour un câlin réconfortant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon cœur ?

- J'ai faim.

- On va y aller.

Ron les regarda et sembla hésiter un instant avant de leur proposer de manger ici. Andrew bondit de joie et passa dans ses bras alors qu'Hermione ne cherchait même pas à cacher son étonnement.

- Je n'ai pas grand chose, des pâtes et du jambon, mais si vous voulez…

- Dis oui, Maman, supplia Andrew avec des yeux pétillants et un sourire qui se voulait attendrissant.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, alors pourquoi pas.

- Très bien.

Et pour la première depuis son retour, Ron lui adressa son premier vrai sourire. D'ailleurs, Hermione se retint de rougir, ça faisait tellement du bien. Elle enleva finalement sa veste, qu'elle portait toujours et se leva pour aller aider Ron dans la mini cuisine, mais Ron la chassa gentiment en lui signalant que c'était lui qui cuisinait mais qu'elle pouvait mettre la table si elle voulait.

Le dîner, bien que très simple, fut délicieux. Le bonhomme se chargea de relancer la conversation quand le silence menaçait de tomber et tout se passa très bien.

- Je pense qu'on va rentrer, dit Hermione alors qu'Andrew dormait sur le canapé. Merci pour le repas.

- De rien.

Avec quelques hésitations et des gestes maladroits, Ron s'approcha doucement d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front. Cette fois-ci, Hermione ne put s'en empêcher et ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée. Ron lui mit Andrew dans les bras alors qu'elle avait mis sa veste et elle se plaça dans la cheminée pour retourner dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

Ron regarada le tourbillon vert emporté son fils et la mère de ce dernier avec un soupir triste mais un léger sourire de contentement.

* * *

Alors ? Satisfaites ?

Merci à

**malilite, aminteitha, Camille-amazing, Dinou, wiwi, LiLy Jolie, Link, Anacofleb, Virg05, Elliania, Chlackoone, GinnyPotter02, lolly Fizz LRMD, anais, Sheppardinette, Lil'Ashura, dreamy's, Alpo, Ashlee77, 'Clochett', Lise, elie du Chicaneur, RoSeSwAn, miss-pattinson, emily**

Bisous

_J'aimerais dire, en réponse à **emily** et pour tout le monde, que je trouve sympa de sa part d'avoir fait de la_ pub _sur son blog pour mes fics, mais j'aimerais bien qu'on me demande mon avis avant de le faire. c'est pas méchant, simplement... voilà quoi ! Surtout que_ FFnet _n'inscrit pas les adresses Internet entièrement si elles ne sont pas écrites dans les cases prévues à cet effet et qu'en général j'aime bien savoir où ça va !_


	13. Un Heureux Evénement

Chapitre 13 :

**Un Heureux Evénement**

Ron se réveilla en douceur. Il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni les jours suivants d'ailleurs. Il avait réussi à obtenir un congé d'une semaine. C'était ses premières vacances depuis deux ans. Il s'étira de tout son long, poussa la couette du pied et se mit debout toujours en se frottant les yeux. Il enfila le premier pantalon qui traînait et sortit de la chambre.

Malgré le fait que les rideaux étaient tirés, le soleil filtrait à travers la pièce. Il devait être assez tard. Il tira un coup sec dessus et fut envahi par les rayons du soleil. La chaleur n'était pas encore tout à fait là, mais le soleil montrait déjà les premiers signes d'un bel été.

Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Mais c'était sans compte sur un visiteur matinal qui frappa à la porte.

- J'arrive !

Ron alla ouvrir sans grand enthousiasme et fut surpris de voir Mike, le vieux grognon qui habitait l'appartement d'en face.

- Ça t'arrive jamais de regarder sur le pas de ta porte, Weasley.

- Salut à toi aussi !

Mike pinça les lèvres en secouant la tête et montra un carton à ses pieds avec une lettre posée sur le dessus. Ron se pencha pour le ramasser et lut son nom sur l'enveloppe, c'était bien adressé à lui, le vieux disait vrai.

- Merci, dit-il à Mike sans relever la tête et en refermant la porte.

- Fais gaffe, c'est peut-être un piège de l'ennemi.

- Ok, J'y veillerais. A plus.

Ron ne quitta pas l'enveloppe des yeux. Il s'installa dans le canapé, le carton sur les genoux et détacha le sceau de la lettre. L'écriture lui était familière, et pour cause :

_Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'acheter un appareil photo et plutôt que d'emprisonner mes souvenirs dans un album, je les ai mis dans cette Pensine. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup, je n'ai laissé que ceux de la vie d'Andrew._

_Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je te la donne, les remords probablement, tu as raison et je suis encore désolée._

_Je ne sais pas si tu vas y plonger, je l'espère mais dans le cas contraire, je comprendrais. Tu peux la garder autant de temps que tu voudras, si tu n'en veux pas alors un simple « Evanesco » fera tout disparaître, les souvenirs et la Pensine_,

_Hermione_.

Ron déposa la boite en carton sur la table basse du salon et l'ouvrit lentement. Une lueur argentée jaillit aussitôt, éblouissant tout l'appartement. Il n'en avait jamais vu et celle-ci paraissait un peu petite. Il la sortit de la boite et la contempla longuement. Elle n'était pas très lourde, bien qu'elle semblait en pierre.

La surface était argentée et aurait pu sembler compacte et dure s'il n'y avait pas de petits ronds qui la ridaient ici et là. On pouvait aussi voir des images bougées et changées dans un tourbillon. Ron hésitait, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il avait envie de l'explorer. Il avait l'occasion de visiter les souvenirs d'Hermione pour en savoir plus sur son fils.

Il allait le faire mais il ne le dirait pas à Hermione, pas tout de suite du moins. Il la connaissait et il savait que s'il ne lui disait rien pour le moment, elle allait craquer et venir le voir. Et c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Il oublia un moment la bassine en pierre grossement taillé qui brillait devant lui pour plonger dans ses propres souvenirs qui avaient le plus souvent pour héroïne, la mère de son fils. Elle était toujours aussi belle qu'avant, voire un peu plus. Elle avait toujours ses formes généreuses mais appétissantes et bien placées. Il se demandait combien d'hommes avaient pu la toucher ? Combien l'avaient pris dans ses bras ? Combien avaient consolé son fils après un cauchemar ? Plein de petits de ce genre.

Hermione était écrivain, Jane Andrews. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que ça puisse être Hermione qui se cachait derrière ce nom si célèbre à présent. Les aventures de ses livres lui avaient donné un goût de déjà vu mais au pire, il pensait que c'était une fan inconditionnelle d'Harry qui l'avait épié pendant des années et qui narraient ses aventures.

Andrew et elle étaient heureux et malgré la tristesse qui voilait le visage de la jeune femme quand elle le voyait, on s'apercevait au premier coup d'œil qu'Andrew n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Il ne pouvait rien leur apporter, Hermione avait déjà tout et bien plus que lui, simple Auror mais héros de son fils.

Ron considéra la Pensine et se leva, il n'avait le cœur à s'y plonger tout de suite. Il prit une rapide douche en se souvenant qu'Hermione était repartie au Canada ce matin et qu'Andrew était chez sa mère. Il allait donc profiter de son fils maintenant plutôt que de visiter son passé.

_0o0o0o0_

Ron poussa la porte du Terrier et trouva son fils, le nez plongé dans un bol de chocolat chaud, de la confiture tout autour de la bouche. Quand il le vit, Andrew lui fit son plus beau sourire.

- Bonjour bonhomme !

- Bonjour Papa.

Ça y est, il arrivait à lui dire en face, sans avoir peur. Ron le regarda, ému malgré tout par ce petit mot. Ça pouvait paraître ridicule mais il se sentait très fier de son fils tout à coup et heureux aussi.

- Ah ! Bonjour mon grand, lui dit Molly en l'embrassant.

Elle venait d'entrer dans la pièce avec une bannette de linge dans les bras.

- Même tous les deux seulement, vous arrivez à vous salir autant ? ironisa Ron en regardant la pile de linge.

- Non, ce sont les draps. J'ai toujours détester plier ça. Mais puisque tu es là, tu vas pouvoir m'aider. Prends le bout.

Ron s'exécuta et prit l'autre extrémité du drap que lui tendit sa mère. Andrew les regardait faire en souriant.

- Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas la magie, Mamie ?

- Parce que ça laisse toujours des faux plis, mon chéri.

Même si Andrew ne savait pas vraiment comment un pli pouvait être faux, il hocha lentement la tête et replongea le nez dans son bol de chocolat.

- Vous avez prévu de faire quelque chose de spécial, aujourd'hui ? Demanda Ron à sa mère après avoir plié les draps.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Je peux prendre mon fils pour la journée, alors ?

- Mais bien sûr, mon grand, sourit Madame Wealsey à pleines dents. C'est ton fils, tu n'as pas à me demander la permission pour le prendre avec toi.

- Mais sa mère te l'a confié à toi pas à moi.

- Elle ne savait que tu avais pris une semaine de congés.

Ron se contenta de sourire tristement.

- Allez, bonhomme, on va aller prendre un petit bain car là, tu ressembles à un petit cochon en chocolat.

- Et après je vais aller avec papa ? Demanda le bonhomme déjà excité comme une puce.

- Oui.

Il poussa un cri de joie et se rua dans les marches pour aller dans la salle de bain, alors que Molly s'époumonait à lui dire d'aller doucement ou bien il allait se faire mal. Pendant ce temps, Ron riait et se servit une tasse de café.

- Salut ! Chantonna une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

- Salut, Ginny. Ça va bien ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- Tranquille.

- Tu es venu chercher Andrew, je suppose ?

- Exactement. J'ai envie de passer la journée avec lui.

Ginny sourit chaleureusement, cela faisait longtemps que Ron n'avait pas été aussi heureux. Le retour d'Hermione lui avait fait du bien et la découverte de son fils lui avait redonné le sourire, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je reviens de chez Hermione.

- Quoi ?

- Oh ! Elle ne t'a rien dit ?

- Dis quoi ? Demanda Ron qui commençait à devenir inquiet.

- Elle a trouvé une petite maison, mais il ne faut rien dire à Andrew.

- Ah ! Soupira Ron. Oui, je le sais. Elle est restée manger à l'appartement avec Andrew vendredi.

Ginny ouvrit des yeux ronds. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Ron, Hermione et Andrew avait mangé ensemble ? Comme une famille ?

- C'est bon, je ne veux aucune question, l'informa Ron avant qu'elle n'ait ouvert la bouche. Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez elle ?

- Ils sont venus livrer quelques meubles. Elle a acheté une chambrée au bonhomme, elle est vraiment belle.

- Andrew, non ! Tu vas te faire mal ! Cria Molly du haut des marches, mais c'était trop tard, Andrew courait déjà rejoindre son père dans la cuisine en dévalant les escaliers. Cependant, il loupa une marche et finit le reste de la descente sur les fesses. Ginny poussa un « oh » apeuré et Ron s'était précipité vers son fils qui avait atterri sur les fesses aux pieds des marches. Andrew leva les yeux vers son père, le visage montrant clairement sa peur. Il ne fit rien pendant quelques secondes mais des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler sur ses joues et Ron le prit dans ses bras où il pleura franchement. Molly arriva en bas, scandalisée et secoua la tête en marmonnant un « je l'avais bien dit ».

- Tu as mal où bonhomme ?

- Là, renifla Andrew en passant la main sur ses petites fesses douloureuses.

- Ce n'est rien, ça va aller. Tu as plus peur que mal. Mais la prochaine fois tu écouteras Mamie Molly.

Andrew acquiesça tout en reniflant et en se frottant les yeux.

- Tiens, mouches-toi, lui dit sa tante Ginny en lui tentant un mouchoir.

La crise de larmes et la douleur passées, Andrew rejouait comme un premier dans la maison, pendant que Ron, Ginny et Molly reprenaient une tasse de café ensemble.

- On y va, Papa ?

- Tout de suite, bonhomme, dit Ron en se levant et en prenant la veste de son fils que lui tendait Molly. Je te le ramène ce soir, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de sa mère.

- Il n'y a pas de soucis, il est entre de bonnes mains.

Andrew fit le tour pour embrasser sa grand-mère et sa tante et glissa sa main dans celle de son père pour sortir de la maison et pouvoir transplaner. Cependant, alors qu'il grimpait dans les bras de son papa, un « pop » se fit entendre et une personne manqua de les bousculer. C'était Bill.

- Eh ! Cria Ron qui avait vacillé sous le choc.

- Désolée, vieux.

Ron se calma quand il vit son frère. Celui-ci semblait épuisé.

- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Tout est parfait, sourit Bill, goguenard. Fleur vient d'accoucher, ajouta-t-il devant le regard perplexe du plus jeune de ses frères.

- Toutes mes félicitations.

Finalement Ron reposa son fils, lui prit la main et rentra avec Bill dans la maison. Andrew ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait. Il ne connaissait pas ce monsieur qui, pourtant, avait la même couleur de cheveux que lui. Il se doutait qu'il devait être de la même famille que lui, peut-être un frère de son père, car sa maman lui avait souvent dit que son papa avait beaucoup de frères et une sœur, Ginny.

Madame Weasley connaissait vraiment ses enfants par cœur, à peine avait-elle vu le visage de son fils aîné qu'elle lui avait au cou en le félicitant. Le jeune papa avait été assommé de questions. Et quand Monsieur Weasley revint à la maison, peu de temps après, il fut tout aussi que sa femme.

Fleur, la femme de Bill, venait de mettre au monde une petite Camille. Bill en parlait comme si elle était la plus belle chose au monde et que jamais de sa vie, il n'avait vécu quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux que l'accouchement de sa femme. Pendant un instant, Ron regarda Andrew qui souriait innocemment, en se disant qu'il ne le saurait jamais, mais qu'Andrew était définitivement la plus belle chose qu'il lui était arrivé dans la vie.

- Mais, je ne te connais pas toi ? Demanda Bill à Andrew avec un grand sourire, qui ne le quittait plus.

- Je m'appelle Andrew.

Bill sourit de plus belle et se tourna vers son frère.

- Il te ressemble.

- Merci.

- Dis, Maman, est-ce que je peux prendre une douche ici avant de retourner à la maternité ?

- Mais bien sûr, voyons !

Alors que Bill montait dans la salle de bain, Ginny repartit pour aller prendre son service à Ste-Mangouste et rendre visite par la même occasion à sa belle-sœur et Ron et son fils s'en allèrent eux aussi.

Ron profita au maximum de cette journée pour connaître son fils. Il eut le bon réflexe de cacher la Pensine avant qu'Andrew la voit car il devait certainement la connaître et Ron voulait éviter les questions embarrassantes. Ils passèrent donc la journée à dessiner, passe-temps favoris d'Andrew qui s'était bien moqué du bonhomme de son papa. Ils se mijotèrent un bon petit plat pour le midi et allèrent dans le parc et manger une glace dans l'après-midi.

- La prochaine fois, on ira avec Maman, aussi, dit Andrew qui se rappelait parfaitement des paroles de son père quand ils avaient été sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Dans la soirée, ils rendirent visite à Fleur et Ron expliqua à Andrew que Fleur avait eu une petite fille cette nuit et que c'était donc sa cousine. Ils firent le moins de bruits possibles dans la maternité et Ron et son fils entrèrent dans une chambre rose pâle où un bon nombre de roux étaient présents. La jeune maman, blonde, ressortait du lot et rayonnait de bonheur, comme le papa.

Ron fit les présentations à ceux qui ne connaissaient pas encore Andrew et il montra aussi la petite Camille.

- Elle est toute petite, s'exclama Andrew quand son papa l'avait penché au-dessus du berceau dans lequel le bébé dormait.

- Tu ne devais pas être plus grand.

- Je sais pas.

Un peu plus tard, le père et le fils se retrouvaient au Terrier pour le dîner, d'ailleurs tous les Weasleys étaient réunis, mais Andrew semblait vaguement ailleurs. Il ne parlait pas et ne mangeait presque pas, lui qui d'ordinaire avait un appétit d'ogre.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Ginny en se penchant à son oreille.

Andrew leva les yeux vers elle avec une petite mine. Ginny remarqua qu'il avait vraiment l'air triste.

- Bah alors ?

- Maman me manque.

On pouvait remarquer deux petites perles qui tombèrent le long de ses joues au mot « maman » et Ginny le prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Ron.

- Hermione lui manque, répondit-elle doucement.

Ron soupira légèrement avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras et de le bercer en lui murmurant dans paroles rassurantes.

- Ça va aller, mon cœur. Elle va revenir bientôt.

- Mais elle me manque quand même, pleura-t-il.

- Tu sais quoi, tu vas venir dormir à la maison, ce soir. Tu veux ?

Andrew hocha la tête en reniflant de la chemise de son papa et Molly sourit avant d'aller chercher les vêtements du bonhomme pour qu'il puisse dormir chez son père.

* * *

Pas d'Hermione, cette fois-ci, je l'ai remarqué et je ne l'ai pas oublié ! Mais en compensation vous avez un petit Andrew, tristounet !

un grand Merci à

**Anocafleb, dreamy's, Virg05, LiLy Jolie, elie du Chicaneur, Camille-amazing, Dinou, Mione des Maraudeurs, 'Clochett', GinnyPotter02, Lil'Ashura, lauralavoiepelletier, elodi, Larme d'ange, anais, aminteitha, Ashlee77, kanite, malilite, karina, Chlackoone, wiwi, Elliania, lolly Fizz LRMD, emmi**

Bisous

PS 1 : Pour cette fic, les deux prochains chapitres sont entamés mais vraiment pas finis! J'ai pris du retard mais on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on voudrait, alors je ne sais absolument pas quand j'updaterais le prochain. Et d'ailleurs, cela risque maintenant d'être assez irrégulier. Je suis désolée! J'espère faire plus vite, il suffit juste d'une inspiration soudaine...

PS 2 : J'ai eu une review, me demandant de voter pour le film de cette personne, le problème c'est que je n'ai ni le pseudo de cette personne, ni l'adresse de son site puisque FFnet n'accepte pas les adresse Internet en dehors des champs qui sont réservés à cet effet (je le répète souvent !). Alors... je ne peux rien faire ! désolée pour elle


	14. Baiser Volé

Chapitre 14 :

**Baiser Volé**

Hermione soupira. L'appartement était presque vide. Elle était là depuis deux jours et elle s'ennuyait de tout, de son fils, de Ron, de ses amis… de l'Angleterre. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule et pourtant…

Elle se posta devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue ensoleillée et regarda les passants. Au loin, elle percevait les montagnes encore enneigées malgré le soleil et la saison d'été qui se rapprochait vite. C'était joli. La petite ville de Corner Brook était en plein éveil, on voyait les petits vieux qui sortaient pour aller acheter le pain et le journal. Dans une heure, la rue serait bondée de gens qui iraient au marché. C'était aujourd'hui. Hermione adorait y aller. C'était convivial, comme une grande fête hebdomadaire. En y réfléchissant bien, Hermione se dit qu'elle allait y faire un tour, une dernière fois. De toutes façons une heure en plus ou en moins ça ne changeait rien. Andrew était entre de bonnes malins, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter et il ne devait pas s'ennuyer. Elle espérait lui manquer un peu quand même, mais elle était loin de se douter qu'en plus de manquer énormément à son fils, elle manquait aussi au père de ce dernier.

Hermione regarda l'appartement où jonchaient des tas de petits cartons, pas plus grands qu'une boite à chaussures, un canapé miniature, un lit tout aussi petit et un paquet d'autres affaires. Elle mit le tout dans une grande malle, très pratique, bien qu'encombrante et sortit faire un dernier tour avant de partir.

Hermione marchait tranquillement parmi les étales, regardant çà et là différents produits qui donnaient envie de les acheter mais dont l'utilité était futile. Tous ces pas résonnaient comme un adieu et au fond d'elle, elle se retenait de pleurer. C'était idiot, mais elle avait vécu cinq années ici et elle y avait construit une nouvelle vie. Tout semblait si paisible, si calme, à l'abri des montagnes. Elle avait le sentiment d'être protégée ici… pas comme Angleterre. Mais elle s'était rendu compte qu'en Angleterre, elle n'était pas seule.

Elle rentra enfin chez elle. Un immobilier l'attendait devant la porte avec un carton dans la main, marqué « à vendre ». C'était le représentant de l'agence qui avait racheté son appartement. Il se présenta à elle et elle le fit entrer. Elle signa les derniers papiers, conformes à la vente, lui tendit les clefs et attrapa le portoloin avec toutes ses affaires, alors que l'agent immobilier ouvrait la fenêtre pour y accrocher son panneau. Elle arriva comme prévu juste devant la maison, sa nouvelle, celle d'Angleterre. Elle y entra sans s'attarder et sourit quand elle monta à l'étage vérifier si les meubles d'Andrew avaient bien été livrés. Tout était construit et Ginny avait même fait le lit avec des draps oranges, à l'effigie des Canons de Chudley. Elle fit monter la grande malle d'un sort et rangea les affaires d'Andrew de la même manière. Puis elle se rendit dans la pièce qui serait sa chambre. Cette fois-ci elle sortit un lit mini, une armoire de la même taille et d'autres meubles assez grands pour être mis dans une maison de poupée. Elle disposa le tout dans la pièce comme elle voulait que ce soit et lança le contre-sort qui rendit aux meubles leur taille normale. Hermione sourit satisfaite en se disant que décidément, la magie faisait des miracles. Elle fit de même avec les autres pièces. Elle mangea un peu entre deux rangements mais elle y passa néanmoins la journée. Alors qu'elle finissait d'accrocher le dernier rideau, elle entendit au loin un clocher sonner dix-huit heures. Elle fit le tour des pièces, heureuse d'en avoir terminé.

La maison était parfaitement en ordre, on n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle venait tout juste d'y emménager. Aucun carton ne traînait, tout était à sa place, seuls les placards étaient vides. Elle devrait seulement faire des courses au plus vite. Cependant, elle était soulagée d'avoir enfin un chez soi.

Hermione décida d'aller reprendre son fils chez Molly. Elle avait hâte de le revoir, il lui manquait terriblement. Elle transplana dans la cour du Terrier et alla frapper à la porte d'entrée comme à son habitude, même si Molly lui avait déjà répété d'entrer comme sans frapper, elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre.

Au lieu de voir Molly derrière la porte, Hermione eut la bonne surprise de voir Arthur, tout sourire.

- Ah ! Bonjour Hermione, lança-t-il joyeusement.

- Bonsoir Arthur.

- Oui, bonsoir, plutôt tu as raison. Entres. Molly est sortie faire quelques courses mais elle ne devrait pas tarder.

- Est-ce qu'Andrew est là ?

- Heu… Non, Ron est venu le prendre pour la journée. Il est en vacances et il a voulu…Enfin.

- Je comprends parfaitement. Je suis contente qu'Andrew et lui passent du temps ensemble, sourit Hermione pour dissiper la gêne d'Arthur.

- Allez viens t'asseoir. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Ce n'est pas de refus.

Alors qu'Arthur s'asseyait pour parler avec Hermione et la bombarder de questions au sujet de sa nouvelle maison, un éclat vert jailli de la cheminée, laissant apparaître une Molly couverte de suie et chargée comme un mulet. Arthur se précipita pour l'aider, ainsi qu'Hermione. La matriarche de la famille Weasley donna les sacs à son mari et s'épousseta sans remarque la présence d'Hermione. Ce n'est que quand elle releva la tête et s'avança dans la cuisine qu'elle remarque la jeune femme. Elle poussa une exclamation de surprise et l'étreignit.

- Je suis heureuse de te revoir, dit-elle.

Hermione lui sourit chaleureusement et se dégagea en douceur de son étreinte. La vieille femme lui demanda si tout s'était bien passé et Hermione répéta à quelques mots près ce qu'elle avait dit à Arthur quelques minutes plus tôt. Cependant, Hermione s'impatientait de revoir son fils et c'est pourquoi elle demanda quand Ron avait prévu de revenir.

- En fait, Andrew avait du mal avec ton départ et comme Ron avait pris une semaine de vacances, il nous a demandé s'il pouvait le garder un peu et Andrew a préféré dormir chez son père, expliqua calmement Molly, ne sachant pas vraiment si Hermione allait bien ou mal le prendre.

- Oh ! Je vois. Alors il est chez Ron ?

- Oui. Je sais que je t'avais dit que je…

- Oh ! Ne vous en faites pas Madame Weasley. Je trouve ça très bien au contraire. Je ne savais pas que Ron avait pris des vacances sinon, je le lui aurait proposé bien évidemment. Je suis contente qu'ils puissent passer du temps ensemble. Cependant, je pense que je vais aller le chercher car j'ai vraiment hâte de revoir mon fils.

Hermione fit un petit sourire à Molly avant de leur dire au revoir, à Arthur et à elle pour transplaner. Elle arriva devant l'immeuble de Ron. Elle monta jusqu'à son appartement et sonna.

Elle attendit patiemment que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir mais rien. Elle sonna une nouvelle fois et fut soulagée d'entendre un « c'est bon, j'arrive » grognon.

Ron ouvrit la porte et écarquilla les yeux à la vue d'Hermione tout sourire.

- Salut, dit-elle.

- Heu… salut. Entres. Je pensais pas… enfin ma mère t'a prévenu ?

- Oui.

Malgré son sourire, Hermione entra timidement dans le salon et elle entendit Andrew crier « Papa, c'est qui ? » depuis ce qui devait être la salle de bain. En effet, à en juger par l'état de la chemise de Ron, il devait faire prendre son bain au bonhomme.

- Heu… il prends son bain car on a joué dehors et il n'était pas très propre.

- D'accord.

Elle était partie trois jours et le contact qu'ils venaient d'établir avant son départ était déjà rompu. Les deux adolescents empotés avaient refait surface.

- Je vais aller le sortir.

Hermione acquiesça et Ron repartit dans la salle de bain. Elle alla regarder par la fenêtre. Les derniers passants faisaient leurs courses de dernières minutes et cela lui rappela qu'elle n'avait rien à manger chez elle. Tant pis, elle emmènerait Andrew au restaurant avant de lui montrer sa _surprise_.

Un cri la sortit de sa torpeur et elle sentit deux bras lui encerclé les jambes, une sensation familière.

- Maman !

Hermione se baissa et attrapa la petite tête rousse dans ses bras. Andrew ne portait qu'une serviette par-dessus son slip et ses cheveux étaient encore dégoulinants.

- Tu vas bien mon chéri ?

- Oui, et toi ?

- Je vais bien maintenant, tu m'a beaucoup manqué.

- Je le savais bien.

Hermione se mit à rire devant cette remarque et reposa Andrew pour qu'il finisse de se sécher et de s'habiller avant qu'il n'attrape froid. Ron le regarda passer dans la chambre comme une flèche avant de le suivre et de l'habiller.

- Vous avez passé une bonne semaine ? Demanda Hermione alors qu'un Andrew tout habillé, vint se blottir dans ses bras, la tête dans le creux de son cou.

- Excellente, sourit Ron en prenant lace en face d'eux sur le canapé. Et de ton côté, tout s'est bien passé ?

- C'était long mais c'est fait.

- Tu n'as pas faim ?

- Euh… on va pas te déranger plus longtemps…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, je vais préparer à manger. Repose-toi un peu, tu as l'air crevée.

Andrew somnolait dans les bras de sa mère pendant qu'elle lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Depuis le coin cuisine de son appartement, Ron observait les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Ils voulaient les récupérer, tous les deux. Il ne voulait pas céder à Hermione, même s'il pouvait aisément voir qu'elle l'aimait toujours quand elle levait les yeux vers lui. Non ! Il ferait tout pour qu'elle le séduise mais ne la séduirait pas.

Pendant le dîner qui fut succulent et qu'Hermione dégusta avec bon cœur, elle remercia silencieusement Ron pour essayer de détourner la conversation à chaque fois qu'Andrew demandait à sa mère, ce qu'il s'était passé avec John. Andrew et Ron lui racontèrent les trois jours qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et Hermione sourit quand Ron lui annonça qu'Andrew avait pleuré parce qu'elle lui manquait. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Ron était venu chez son père.

L'heure tournait et Hermione avait de plus en plus hâte de pouvoir retourner chez son nouveau chez elle et faire la surprise à Andrew. Cependant, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de quitter Ron tout de suite.

- Je pense qu'on va y aller, déclara Hermione alors qu'Andrew baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. En plus, j'ai une surprise pour toi ? ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour remettre le bonhomme debout, Andrew sauta des bras de sa mère, réveillé et prêt à partir. Hermione se leva à sa suite et attrapa sa veste. Cependant, Andrew regarda son père.

- Je vais te chercher tes affaires, bonhomme.

Ron partit dans la chambre prendre le sac d'Andrew avec un petit sourire triste.

- Maman, est-ce que papa, il peut venir avec nous ?

- Heu… Je ne sais pas…

- S'il te plait.

Conscient que sa mère lui résistait difficilement, Andrew lui fit sa plus belle tête de chien battu avec les yeux brillants. Hermione baissa les armes et accepta.

- Papa, tu viens avec nous.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question et Ron qui ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, resta dans le flou.

- Pour la surprise, justifia Andrew.

- Ecoute, bonhomme… une autre fois, ok ?

- Mais Maman est d'accord.

Ron regarda Hermione qui hocha doucement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas refuser, même s'il sentait qu'elle s'était faite avoir par son fils, alors il accepta et les suivit. Il attrapa la main que lui tendait Hermione pour le transplanage et il se sentit disparaître pour arriver dans une ruelle, même s'il faisait nuit, presque noir, la lueur des réverbères magiques montrait une petite rue asymétrique avec des maisons charmantes, fleuries de toutes parts et bien alignées les unes aux autres.

- Maman ?

- C'est notre nouvelle maison, mon chéri, chuchota Hermione en se penchant sur son fils.

Andrew ouvrit de grands yeux, incrédule. Il sourit de toutes ses dents et sauta dans les bras de sa mère qui sans s'en rendre compte tenait toujours la main de Ron.

- On entre ? chuchota toujours Hermione à l'oreille de son fils.

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, tellement, il était sous le choc, Andrew hocha la tête avec vigueur. Hermione entraîna Ron avec elle, Andrew déjà en train de courir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. La jeune maman sortit une clef de sa poche et ouvrit. La lumière se fit d'elle-même aux premiers de ses propriétaires et ils visitèrent ensemble. Quand il entrèrent dans la salle de bain, Andrew ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de joie et de sauter dans la baignoire. Même si Hermione n'aimait pas ses manières, elle ne put contenir son sourire. mais ce qu'Andrew, comme son père, préféra par-dessus tout fut sans aucun doute sa chambre.

- Oh ! Papa ! Regarde, elle est comme la tienne.

En effet, la chambre tirait dangereusement vers l'orange. Les draps du lit étaient à l'effigie des Canons de Chudley et quelques affiche de la même équipe étaient fièrement épinglées sur les murs.

- Je pense que pour faire honneur à ta chambre, il serait temps d'aller te coucher, glissa Hermione.

- Déjà ?

- Il est tard, bonhomme. Tu viens me faire un bisou.

Il ne se fit pas prier et alla embrasser son père avant de d'entreprendre de mettre le pyjama que lui tendait sa mère. Accoudé dans l'encadrement de la porte, Ron regarda Hermione border son fils qui semblait exciter comme une puce et loin de s'endormir. Elle enchanta une petite boite noire qui diffusa instantanément une douce mélodie et referma la porte en éteignant la lumière. Elle redescendit au salon suivit par Ron.

- Tu veux quelque chose ? un café ? lui proposa-t-elle. Je dois en avoir encore un peu dans…

- Non, merci. Je vais rentrer.

- Très bien. Merci pour avoir gardé Andrew.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment, sans un mot, l'air vaguement intimidé, un imperceptible sourire sur les lèvres. Ron s'approcha d'elle, sans la quitter des yeux et l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres avant de sortir pour transplaner.

Hermione n'avait pas bougé, ni réalisé le tranplanage de Ron, elle touchait ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Il l'avait embrassé. Sur les lèvres. Elle sentit une joie immense envahir son cœur, comme quand il l'avait embrassé pour la toute première fois, lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur pendant les vacances d'été avant leur dernière année à Poudlard. Ils dansaient tous les deux sur une musique lente, alors que la fête touchait à sa fin et que bon nombre des invités étaient déjà couchés. A la fin de la chanson, il s'était penché vers elle et avait juste posé ses lèvres chaudes et sucrées sur les siennes. Il n'y avait eu aucun geste de plus, rien. Il lui avait souhaité bonne nuit et avait disparu aussitôt après, mais elle, elle était restée là, à toucher ses lèvres alors qu'un sourire se dessinait dessus. Ce soir, aussi un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle sortit de sa léthargie et se glissa dans les draps de son lit, en songeant qu'un peu plus loin, un jeune homme aussi roux que son fils devait faire pareil.

* * *

Je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews, je suis sincèrement désolée. en fait, je pensais l'avoir fait plus tôt mais non et comme je voulais poster ce chapitre le plus vite possible car je pense vous avoir fait assez attendre et bien... Encore désolée. cette fois-ci je vais y répondre !

Merci à

**Anacofleb, Lil'Ashura, dreamy's, hedwige09, wiwi, malilite, RoSeSwAn, camille-amazing, anais, Lea, lauralavoiepelletier, Dinou, LiLy Jolie, 'Clochett', GinnyPotter02, Virg05, loofoca, moggliesmad, aminteitha, elie du Chicaneur, elodie, Elliania, Ayaminne, Chlackoone, lolly Fizz LRDM, emmi**

Bisous


	15. Tout en Si

Chapitre 15 :

**Tout en _si_**

Ron devait rejoindre Harry aux Trois Balais, à Pré-au-Lard. Il avait besoin de lui parler et surtout de lui poser des questions.

Il ne savait plus où il en était avec Hermione. Il l'avait embrassé hier soir. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il se retenait depuis si longtemps qu'hier, c'était sorti tout seul.

Il arriva dans la rue principale du petit village sorcier et fit un tour sur lui-même pour se repérer. Il n'était pas venu ici depuis des années… depuis Pourdlard, en fait. Il vit au loin l'enseigne des Trois Balais et poussa la porte. L'ambiance était la même que dans ses souvenirs, à croire qu'ici les années ne passent pas et que le temps épargne ce village. Il parcourut la salle du regard, mais Harry n'était pas encore arrivé. Il alla s'installer à une table vide, dans le fond de la pièce comme il en avait l'habitude quand il venait dans le pub avec Harry et… Hermione.

Il vit une silhouette venir vers lui. Une petite femme brune et aux formes généreuses malgré son âge, Madame Rosmerta.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Ron sourit. Vu l'heure, un café à la cannelle serait le plus approprié et ça ne lui fera pas de mal car la nuit avait été courte. Il n'avait pas arrêté de se souvenir. C'était le mot qui lui revenait sans cesse ces derniers temps : souvenir.

- Un Weasley !

- Pardon ?

- Vous êtes un Weasley, répéta Madame Rosmerta avec un grand sourire.

- Oui. Ron.

- Mais bien sûr, le dernier garçon de la famille et le copain d'Harry Potter. J'avais espéré te revoir bien avant… Les nouveaux élèves ont de moins en moins de sorties et j'aime bien revoir les anciens. Mais il y avait aussi une jeune fille avec vous, avec les cheveux broussailleux…

- Hermione.

- Oui, c'est ça ! Ça fait longtemps… Bon, je vais te chercher ta commande.

Elle repartit vers son comptoir où quelques vieillards étaient accoudés, une bierraubeurre déjà posée devant eux. Ron souriait bêtement, encore plus nostalgique qu'il y a cinq minutes. Ce pub comme le village était, lui aussi, empli de souvenirs. A la table d'à côté, il se revoyait avec Harry et Hermione, cachés derrière une muraille de sapins alors que les professeurs parlaient de Sirius Black. C'était un moment unique où Harry avait appris que l'homme qui était alors recherché pour le meurtre de ses parents, était en réalité son parrain. Sirius avait depuis été innocenté et… tué. Ce n'était qu'un souvenir parmi tant d'autres et pourtant…

Ron but une gorgée de son café à la cannelle et se brûla la langue. Il était bouillant. En soufflant distraitement dessus, il replongea dans sa vague de souvenirs.

Hermione. C'était elle, son souvenir. Pourquoi elle ? C'était comme ça, c'était elle et pas une autre. Elle n'était pas la plus belle des femmes. Il fallait bien le dire, il en avait vu des plus belles, mais à ses yeux, elle était parfaite.

Ron secoua la tête et cligna des yeux. Il ne voulait pas penser à elle maintenant. En plus quand Harry arrivera, ils parleront d'elle. Encore. C'est dingue comment une personne peut vous hanter, s'imprégner dans votre peau, votre esprit et ne jamais vous quitter.

Une tape sur l'épaule le sauva de sa noyade de souvenirs. Harry venait d'arriver.

- Salut, vieux. Ça va ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Ta sœur m'épuise mais hormis ça tout va bien.

- Je ne veux rien savoir de votre vie privée !

- Je parlais rangement, rit Harry. Elle nous fait un grand ménage de printemps.

- Il serait temps, on approche de l'été.

Madame Rosmerta vint chercher la commande de Harry et resservit au passage Ron. Elle semblait avoir vu Harry plus souvent.

- Alors tu as regardé dans la Pensine ? Demanda Harry.

Ron fut surpris. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Harry. Ni à personne d'ailleurs.

- Comment…

- Je l'ai vu sur ta table l'autre jour quand je suis venu dans ta cheminée. Je sais que c'est celle d'Hermione car je l'avais déjà vu aussi chez elle, au Canada.

- Non. Je ne l'ai pas regardé.

Harry le regarda, compatissant. Il ne lui demanda pas la raison pour laquelle Ron ne l'avait pas fait. Ça paraissait évident. Il connaissait trop bien son ami.

- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de te rejoindre ici.

- Je n'étais pas venu à Pré-au-Lard depuis des années. Le village n'a pas changé. Mais c'était surtout pour te parler d'Hermione.

- Je vois… Je t'écoute.

- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je veux dire, quand elle est partie, j'étais effondré. J'ai mis du temps à m'en remettre même si beaucoup, comme ma sœur, pensent que je ne m'en suis jamais remis. Ils n'ont pas tout à faire tort, remarque. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment oublié. Comment j'aurais pu. Je n'ai jamais aimé qu'elle. Mais là, elle revient sans crier gare et je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis. Il y a Andrew et Merlin, je peux plus non plus me passer de ce gosse. C'est… j'ai peur !

Ron semblait vraiment abattu. Il faisait des gestes avec ses mains, ce qui montrait vraiment son état. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Toutes ses certitudes s'étaient envolées, les murs qu'il avait mis cinq ans à bâtir autour de lui étaient tombés comme un château de cartes. Hermione restait sa plus grande faiblesse.

- Je ne vais pas te dire que je comprends ce que tu ressens, car c'est faux. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que c'est. En revanche, Hermione et toi êtes mes meilleurs amis, vous avez toujours été là pour moi et tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, et sur ta sœur aussi. Je sais qu'elle veut jouer les entremetteuses, mais avoues qu'elle a raison. Tout sait qu'Hermione et toi êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. C'est ta moitié. Tout le monde peut le voir !

- Tu crois que c'est facile. J'ai besoin d'elle, Harry !

Ron soupira fortement en signe d'impuissance, il n'arrivait pas à dire avec des mots ce qu'il ressentait. Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Je ne peux pas lui pardonner comme ça, Harry. Elle m'a fait trop de mal. Et avec Andrew… Jamais, j'aurais pensé qu'elle puisse me faire un truc comme ça. Je la croyais différente. Je me suis trompé. Elle m'a blessé, trahi, détruit…

Sa voix était un murmure, mais c'était un murmure douloureux, empli de chagrin.

Harry soupira à son tour, impuissant face à la situation. Si Ron ne savait pas comment faire, comme lui pourrait-il le savoir ?

- Elle s'en est toujours voulu d'être partie, dit-il enfin. Je ne l'ai pas vu souvent et comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'approcher et gagner de nouveau sa confiance. Elle s'est rendue compte de se qu'elle avait fait mais la peur de revenir et de devoir t'affronter était plus forte, elle a donc préféré vivre dans son erreur, avec ses remords plutôt que de revenir. Je pense que je la comprends, d'un côté. Rappelles-toi, un moment j'ai préféré fuir ta sœur que de l'affronter. Elle n'a jamais rien caché à Andrew, hormis le pourquoi son père n'était pas avec eux. Même elle l'ignore au fond d'elle. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle est partie exactement. Je ne veux l'excuser auprès de toi, je ne vais pas prendre son parti et la défendre. Mais aujourd'hui, elle est là, elle est revenue et elle n'attend qu'un geste de ta part.

- Je sais. Mais c'est elle qui doit faire le chemin qui nous séparer, pas moi.

Harry eut un sourire en coin. Il en était certain, bientôt ils seront de nouveau ensemble. Il suffisait juste de pousser un peu Hermione pour qu'elle accélère le processus. Ginny devrait y arriver !

- Bon, et si tu me disais qu'il s'est passé au Ministère pendant mon absence !

Ron voulait changer de sujet. Libre à lui.

- Rien de très intéressant. Deux Mangemorts ont été arrêtés. Ils sont tombés dans le piège de l'Allée des Embrumes, malheureusement pour nous, c'était des nouvelles recrus et ils ne savaient presque rien. Voldemort reste introuvable ! Bientôt, je pense que je vais lui envoyer un message pour lui donner rendez-vous. J'en ai raz le chaudron de cette guerre. Je veux que ça se termine et que tout le monde puisse revivre en paix.

Ron se sentit légèrement coupable pendant un instant. Il venait de parler à Harry de ses problèmes « de cœur » alors que celui-ci avait des problèmes bien plus importants, enfin, c'était surtout un problème : Voldemort. Le reste suivait tout simplement.

Rien n'était réglé. Ce n'était pas les petites attaques de Mangemorts qui faisaient avancer la guerre à son terme, bien qu'elles puissent se révéler utiles ou dangereuses. Les Mangemorts, les plus anciens se faisant très discrets. C'était souvent les jeunes recrus qui étaient envoyés en mission ou autre et il était donc difficile pour le Ministère et les Aurors d'établir qui était réellement Mangemorts et qui ne l'était pas. Néanmoins, on pouvait dire avec certitude lesquelles familles avaient des liens avec Voldemort : Lestrange, Malfoy, Avery, Mulciber, Rosier, Crabbe, Goyle, Jugson, Travers, Nott… Rogue.

Plus qu'avec Voldemort lui-même tenait un désir de vengeance aveugle envers Severus Rogue, son ancien professeur de Potions pour avoir assassiner lâchement le professeur Dumbledore, alors directeur de Poudlard et envers Bellatrix Lestrange, cousine et assassin de son parrain, Sirius Black.

- Sinon, il va bientôt y avoir des missions. Apparemment, elles ne seront pas très dangereuses au niveau de l'exposition à l'ennemi mais elles pourraient être très utiles.

- Très bien. Je pense qu'on va tous les deux être des volontaires forcés ?

- Tu penses bien !

Les deux compères se regardèrent un moment sans un mot. La vie ne faisait parfois pas de cadeaux. Ils étaient jeunes et déjà lasses de tout ça. Ils avaient trop vu, trop vécu.

- Allez ! Viens, on va aller faire un tour, ton fils va certainement apprécier les farces des jumeaux et puis il ne connaît même pas les friandises de chez Honey Dukes.

- Tu as raison, c'est un sacrilège pour le plaisir de la bouche.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Je savais que vous reviendriez ensemble.

Ginny les attendait en effet, elle avait même mis un couvert de plus.

- J'en connais un qui risque de content, même si sa mère risque de râler. A moins que ce ne soit pour son père ?

Avec un sourire, Ron et Harry posèrent les sacs dans un coin de la cuisine et regardèrent Ginny. Celle-ci débordait d'énergie. Si Ron la regardait bizarrement, Harry en était amusé. Son sourire ne la quittait pas et elle semblait monter sur ressort. Elle s'affairait dans la cuisine où un véritable festin était en train de naître.

- Tu es rayonnante, petite sœur, lui dit Ron, toujours avec le même regard suspicieux.

- N'est-ce pas ? Tu ferais bien de dire à ton copain de ne pas s'inquiéter de ma santé, il n'y a aucun risque.

- Pourquoi ?

- Oh ! Non pour rien.

Maintenant, Ginny semblait embarrasser comme si elle en avait trop dit, mais au goût de Ron, elle n'en avait pas assez dit justement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui était à côté de lui et semblait encore plus amusé de voir sa petite amie dans cet état de confusion.

Mais Ron ne dit rien et se laissa guider par Harry dans le salon, en attendant que tout soir prêt. Ça ne dura pas longtemps puisque Ginny qui était affamée les rappela presque aussitôt.

- Alors comment se sont passés les quelques jours avec ton fils ? Demanda Ginny, une fois à table.

- C'était trop court. Mais c'était bien.

Ron sourit à sa sœur. C'était marrant de voir comment les gens autour de lui étaient avides de savoir comment il acceptait Andrew. Il aimait son fils. Il ne savait même pas comment on pouvait donner autant d'amour en si peu de temps mais il l'aimait.

Ron observa un peu plus sa sœur et son meilleur ami. Ginny souriait toujours, plus joyeuse que jamais et Harry la regardait avec un regard… protecteur et plein de tendresse. Ils lui cachaient quelque chose, il en était certain. Tous leurs regards complices, l'humeur si joviale mais inexplicable de Ginny cachait un secret.

- Vous deux, vous me cachez quelques chose, leur dit soudain Ron.

- Nous ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent Harry, tu ne sais pas mentir.

Les deux amoureux échangèrent encore un de leurs regards complices et fixèrent Ron avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Que se passait-il exactement ?

Ron regarda la main de Ginny. Il n'y avait aucune bague, ça ne pouvait pas être ce qu'il pensait.

- Je suis enceinte.

Dire que Ron fut surpris, aurait été un euphémisme. Il en resta sans voix. Une nouvelle comme celle-ci se passe souvent de commentaires. Et Ron était incapable de commenter ça. Jamais il n'aurait pensé à _ça_. Il réussit à leur faire un sourire chaleureux. Ginny et Harry souriaient également avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

« Félicitations » fut la chose la plus appropriée qu'il put dire. A côté, un « je suis content pour vous » ou « c'est merveilleux » paraissaient niais et inutile puisque cela coulait de source.

- C'est grâce à ton fils tout ça, lui dit Harry.

- Mon fils ? S'étonna Ron.

- Oui, je voulais un enfant depuis longtemps mais Harry ne voulait pas vraiment à cause de… enfin bref et ton fils est si adorable que j'ai réussit à le convaincre plus facilement par la suite. Il a juste fallu que je parle un peu d'Andrew et c'était bon.

Ron se mit à rire légèrement. C'était tout Ginny ça ! Elle arrivait toujours à ses fins.

- Tu l'as annoncé à Hermione ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, mais on n'a pas pu parler longtemps car Andy prenait son bain et elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul.

- Andy ? C'est mon fils que tu viens d'appeler Andy ? Demanda Ron, incrédule.

- Oui.

- Andrew, Ginny. Pas Andy.

- Pourquoi pas ? C'est un Weasley.

- Et je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Nous avons tous des surnoms dans la famille. William, c'est Bill.

- C'est parce que c'est trop long.

- Charles, c'est Charlie.

- C'est lui qui veut.

- Perceval, c'est Percy.

- C'est parce que Perceval ça faisait encore plus pompeux que Percy !

- Les Jumeaux… Frédéric, c'est Fred ! Toi c'est Ron au lieu de Ronald.

- Encore heureux.

- Et donc voilà ! Andrew, ce sera Andy.

- Comme toi c'est Ginny au lieu de…

- C'est bon, je connais mon prénom.

- De Ginevra.

Ginny lui lança un regard noir. Elle détestait son prénom. D'ailleurs Ron se demandait parfois comment ses parents avaient pu les affubler de noms pareils. Il fallait tout de même bien chercher pour trouver Ginevra, Perceval et Ronald. Lui non plus n'aimait pas spécialement son prénom.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Après son déjeuner chez sa sœur, Ron alla rendre visite à ses parents en compagnie de Ginny et Harry qui en profitèrent pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle au reste de la famille. Madame Weasley avait hurlé de joie avant de blêmir.

Harry et sa fille n'étaient pas marié. Or pour une famille aussi ancienne et donc aussi ancré dans les traditions sorcières que la famille Weasley, il était hors de question que cet enfant naisse en dehors des liens du mariage.

Ginny se révolta à son tour.

- Ron et Hermione non plus ne sont pas mariés et pourtant Andrew est bien là.

Cette phrase jeta un froid sur les membres de la famille qui était présent, en l'occurrence, Ron, Ginny, Harry, les jumeaux et leur famille et Monsieur et Madame Weasley. Même Fred et George étaient restés sidérés.

- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Dit enfin Molly.

- Et en quoi est-ce différent ?

Apparemment Ginny ne se rendait pas compte de sur quoi elle était en train de s'engager. Ron ne disait rien et avait un visage impassible.

- C'est différent parce qu'on sait tous que si Hermione était restée, je l'aurais épousé avec d'avoir Andrew.

Malgré son calme apparent, la voix de Ron était dure et le ton employé sans réplique. Ce fut au tour de Ginny de blêmir devant les paroles de son frère. Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche, soudain apeurée de ce qu'elle venait de dire alors qu'Harry lui lança un regard de reproche et que les autres essayaient de se faire distrait.

Ron s'était levé brusquement, ne se souciant pas de la chaise qui tomba en arrière et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Ron, où vas-tu ? Lui demanda sa mère.

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Il alla s'installer sous le grand chêne qui abritait le jardin du Terrier. Il s'assit contre le tronc et ramena ses jambes devant lui avant de plonger la tête dans ses mains. Encore une fois, tout revenait à Hermione et lui. A croire que leur situation s'adaptait à toutes les autres.

Si elle était restée, tout aurait été différent.

S'il l'avait épousé avant, au lieu d'attendre, elle ne serait pas partie.

Si elle n'était pas partie, il serait l'homme le plus heureux malgré cette fichue guerre.

Ron soupira, les _si_ n'étaient pas la réalité.

Une ombre se posta devant lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de relever la tête pour deviner que c'était sa sœur qui était venue s'excuser. Il posait aisément deviner qu'elle avait la tête penchée vers lui et que ses cheveux retombait devant elle et qu'elle avait aussi une mèche rousse coincée entre ses lèvres, signe qu'elle était vraiment embarrassée. Elle devait avoir son air timide également.

- Je suis désolée, Ron.

Ça aussi, il l'avait pressenti.

- De quoi exactement ? De m'avoir rappelé combien j'étais un abruti.

- NON ! Non, Ron. Je… Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça. C'est juste que Maman m'a pris de cours et… Tout pourrait s'arranger avec Hermione et toi, tu sais.

- Ne change pas de sujet, s'il te plait. Et le « Hermione et moi » ne te regarde pas. Arrête de te mêler de ma vie, Ginny. Je n'en ai pas besoin, malgré ce que tu puisses penser.

- C'est juste que…

- Que tout le monde voudrait qu'Hermione et moi soyons de nouveau ensemble comme une famille parfaite, répéta Ron avec un ton blasé.

Il se redressa et fit un sourire un peu forcé à sa sœur qui avait lâché se mèche rousse mais pas son air désolé.

- Allez, on oublie. Viens on rentre.

Personne ne mentionna le sujet quand ils revinrent au Terrier, mais tous regardèrent Ron, attendant peut-être une quelconque réaction.

Malgré l'insistance de sa mère, Ron déclina son offre de rester dîner et préféra rentrer chez lui. Il fut bine content de retrouver le calme de son appartement. Alors qu'il se laissait tomber dans le canapé, il vit une lettre posée sur la table. Il tendit le bras et reconnu aussitôt l'écriture d'Hermione sur l'enveloppe.

_Andrew voulait te voir. Je suis venue dans ta cheminée mais tu n'étais pas là. Je voulais surtout te dire que dimanche, je fais ma pendaison de crémaillère. Ne cherche pas c'est moldu. Comme avec Andrew, nous venons d'emménager dans une nouvelle maison, on fait un repas. J'ai aussi invité ta famille. J'attends ta réponse. _

_A bientôt j'espère, _

_Tendresse, _

_Hermione. Andrew_.

Dire qu'il aurait pu voir son fils cette après-midi, s'il avait su… Encore un _si_. Ron sourit à cette pensée.

Bien sûr qu'il irait chez Hermione dimanche. Il lui écrit sa réponse sur un morceau de parchemin qui était sur la table et appela Coq, son hibou. Si le volatile était une petite boule de poil très chiante et très petite quand il l'avait eu en cadeau par Sirius, aujourd'hui c'était un beau hibou, toujours petit mais Ron savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui.

* * *

Merci à

**Lil'Ashura, Elie du Chicaneur, virg05, kklinou, Elmire, Larme d'ange, hinata, Dinou, GinnyPotter02, wiwi, malilite, Chlackoone, 'Clochett', lolly Fizz, LRMD, loofoca, chaton weasley, meuf, Manon, Camille-amazing, pripri, Elliania, dreamy's**

Message pour **meuf**, je voulais bien t'aider mais je n'ai pas ton adresse et je ne peux pas t'expliquer ici

**Bisous**

A bientôt pour la suite (le plus vite possible)


	16. a Mon Nom

Chapitre 16 :

**A mon nom**

Tous ses invités n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Tout était prêt sauf elle. Hermione parcourait sa chambre en sous-vêtements à la recherche d'une robe à mettre. Ce n'était qu'elle manquait de robes ou qu'elle ne trouvait pas celle qu'elle voulait à tout prix mettre. Non. Toutes ses robes étaient étalées devant sur le lit ou accrochées à l'armoire ou ailleurs. Elle ne savait pas laquelle choisir. Ça aurait si simple si elle n'avait pas autant de robes et surtout si Ron ne venait pas. Mais il venait et elle voulait être parfaite. Elle passa une robe bleu pâle, parfaite pour la saison et qui lui allait comme un gant.

- Maman, tu fais quoi ?

Andrew poussa la porte de la chambre de sa mère. Il était adorable avec sa petite chemise blanche et son pantalon beige. Il avait aussi voulu se coiffer mais au final, ses cheveux roux restaient indomptables et s'étaient placés où bon leur semblait.

- Tu es très belle, Maman, dit-il en voyant sa mère. Mais pourquoi il y a du noir ici ?

Malheur ! Il y avait une belle tâche noire qui trônait sur le bas de la robe à l'arrière. En soupirant Hermione en attrapa alors une rouge dont le bas était évasé mais la grimace de son fils la robe là où elle était. Elle montra encore deux ou trois autres robes à son fils qui ne se révéla pas très coopératif !

- Bon alors, dis-moi s'il y en a au moins une qui te plait ? Demanda Hermione qui commençait à perdre patience.

La sonnette de l'entrée allait bientôt retentir et elle n'était toujours pas prête.

- J'aime bien la jaune pâle, déclara calmement Andrew en penchant innocemment la tête sur le côté.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant ?

- Tu m'as demandé si j'aimais ou pas les robes que tu disais mais pas laquelle je préférais.

Hermione le regarda faussement énervée et passa derrière le paravent pour enfiler la dite-robe que lui avait indiqué Andrew.

- Tu es mieux avec celle-là.

- Merci mon chéri.

Il y a des formules magiques qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais pensé utilisé, il y quelques années et qu'aujourd'hui elle était heureuse de connaître, celle qui permettait de se coiffer en coup de baguette par exemple ou encore celle qui vous maquille légèrement en un clin d'œil.

- Tu es vraiment la plus belle des mamans.

- Oh ! Je t'aime, mon ange. Et toi aussi tu es magnifique.

Hermione prit la main de son fils et ils descendirent dans le salon pour attendre leurs invités qui ne tarderaient certainement pas à arriver. Alors qu'elle vérifiait, inutilement, encore une fois si tout était parfait et s'il ne manquait rien, la sonnette retentit.

- Bonjour !

C'était Ginny et Harry. La jeune femme souriait largement alors qu'Harry tendit à Hermione un joli bouquet de roses et à Andrew un petit cadeau qui contenait une mini voiture volante.

- Vous allez bien ? Demanda Hermione.

- A merveille !

Et cela se voyait, Ginny était rayonnante comme toujours, mais l'annonce de sa grossesse ne faisait que la rendre encore plus joyeuse que d'ordinaire. Elle débordait de vitalité et de joie de vivre et en faisait profiter tout son entourage. Harry était également heureux, bine qu'un peu angoissé, Hermione pouvait aisément le deviner dans son regard lorsqu'il déviait sur le ventre encore plat de sa petite amie.

Par la suite, l'arrivée des invités s'enchaîna et tous les membres de la famille Weasley se trouva réuni dans la maison. Seul Charlie ne serait pas là, à cause d'une nouvelle portée d'œufs et aussi d'une charmante demoiselle, si on écoutait Bill.

- Il ne manque plus que Ron, annonça Harry à Hermione qui s'affairait encore dans la cuisine. Si tu veux mon avis, il veut se faire désirer.

Hermione ne répondit rien mais rougit légèrement.

- Tu es mauvaise langue, Harry.

Hermione sursauta. C'était Ron qui se tenait dans l'entrée avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs multicolores.

- Comme tu n'as jamais su me dire quelles fleurs tu préférais, j'en ai pris une de chaque.

- Merci, dit Hermione ne souriant timidement.

Elle fit apparaître un vase et après l'avoir rempli d'eau, elle déposa les fleurs dedans.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu ?

- Mon lit, grogna Ron.

Hermione et Harry le regardèrent un petit moment, stupéfaits et éclatèrent de rire. C'était tout Ron, ça.

- PAPA ! PAPA !

Une mini tornade rousse entra dans la cuisine et se jeta sur son père qui l'attrapa au vol.

- Comment ça va mon bonhomme ?

- Bien. Dis, c'est vrai que tu as fais une partie d'échecs avec des pions géants ?

Ron regarda Hermione qui gardait les yeux vissés sur son fils et haussa les épaules avec un léger sourire.

- Qui t'a dis ça ? Demanda Ron en reportant son attention sur Andrew.

- C'est Maman.

- Ta sœur a eu la bonne idée de lui parler de nos péripéties à Poudlard et depuis il ne veut plus s'endormir sans que je lui lise une histoire.

Andrew souriait fier de lui.

- Par moment, ma sœur ferait vraiment mieux de se taire, marmonna Ron.

Hermione le regarda perplexe mais n'osa pas poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres de peur d'être indiscrète.

- Allez ! Venez. On va prendre quelque chose à boire avant de passer à table.

Harry fit un sourire d'excuse à Ron, même si ce n'était pas de sa faute. Sans lâcher son fils, mais ne le replaçant sur sa hanche, Ron suivit Hermione et Harry au salon où était tout le reste de la famille Weasley.

Hermione aurait bien aimé inviter d'anciens camarades à elle, comme Neville Londubat et sa femme Luna, ou même Lavande et Parvati, et aussi Remus et Tonks mais elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de les voir depuis son retour en Angleterre et les inviter comme ça, n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée.

La petite Camille, trésor de ses parents avait été placée dans la chambre d'Hermione pour ne pas que le bruit la réveille.

Dans le petit salon, tout le monde discutait en petit groupe. Madame Weasley regardait sa fille unique d'un air légèrement réprobateur tout en sachant son état alors qu'elle n'était pas encore mariée. Si pour Ron, elle n'avait rien dit car c'était un cas totalement différent et elle le comprenait, pour Ginny, elle avait du mal à avaler le morceau, bien qu'elle se réjouissait de cette grossesse.

Monsieur Weasley discutait en compagnie de Bill, Percy et Hermione au sujet des relations entre les Sorciers et les Gobelins qui n'étaient pas au beau fixe malgré ce que laissait entendre le Ministère.

- Mais le Ministre y travaille, déclara Percy, alors qu'Hermione dénonçait l'injustice avec laquelle les sorciers traitaient les êtres qu'ils qualifiaient eux-même d'inférieurs.

- Mais pas assez, les seuls intérêts des Sorciers pour les Gobelins, c'est l'or, répliqua Bill qui travaillait toujours à la banque de Gringotts.

De leur côté, les jumeaux taquinaient Fleur sur son accent français alors que celle-ci discutait gaiement de sa petite Camille avec Natacha et Alicia. Natacha regardait sa bague de fiançailles en se disant que bientôt elle aussi porterait le nom de Weasley alors qu'Alicia se demandait quand George et elle décideraient enfin de faire un enfant… quoique George et Fred étaient encore de grands enfants !

Près de la baie-vitrée entrouverte, c'était le groupe de Ron, Ginny et Harry qui discutait tranquillement de Quidditch sous l'œil émerveillé et l'oreille plus qu'attentive d'Andrew dont la tête reposait sur l'épaule de son père.

Bientôt tout le monde prit place autour de la table qui avait été magiquement agrandie pour recevoir tous les Weasleys. Hermione, suivie de son fils qui était enfin descendu des bras de son père, partit dans la cuisine chercher les plats.

- Je peux t'aider, Maman ?

Hermione sourit. Il fallait s'y attendre, Andrew voulait montrer qu'il était un grand garçon. Elle lui donna le saladier où la laitue et les lamelles de citrouille faisaient un mélange de couleurs. Tout sourire, le bonhomme repartit les mains chargées.

Alors qu'elle faisaient léviter différents plats et saladiers, Hermione entendait Molly complimenter son petit-fils pour son travail.

En arrivant dans l'espace salle à manger, Hermione vit que les deux places restantes se trouvaient à côté et en face de Ron. Elle regarda Andrew qui lui dit qu'il s'asseyait à côté de son père et donc qu'elle, elle prenait place en face de Ron. Elle aurait peut-être préféré se retrouver à ses côtés pour éviter d'être troublée à chaque fois qu'elle rencontrerait son regard. Ron aurait aussi préféré cette option mais il ne laissa rien paraître et aider son fils à s'installer correctement.

Pendant le repas, quelques catastrophes survinrent : Andrew renversa de la sauce tomate sur son pantalon, malgré le fait qu'Hermione lui ait répété plusieurs fois de mettre une serviette sur ses genoux, mais il voulait faire comme les grands. Fred renversa toute le salade sur le carrelage… et Hermione heurta plusieurs fois la jambe de Ron en croisant et décroisant ses jambes sous la table.

La première fois, c'est accidentel. Elle voulait croiser ses jambes et elle se heurta à une des grandes jambes de Ron qui était étendue, sous la table. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et Ron la regarda dans les yeux, le visage se voulant neutre. Elle lui fit un sourire, à mi-chemin entre la timidité et l'envie de se féliciter elle-même. Si le visage de Ron ne le trahissait pas, ses yeux le faisaient. Elle avait toujours su lire pleins de choses dans les yeux de Ron, par ce geste anodin, elle y lut de la surprise mais aussi de l'appréciation.

Mine de rien, Hermione recommença son manège à plusieurs reprises. Elle se cognait à son pied, à son genou, le frôlait, le touchait, s'y attardait. Elle le regardait parfois dans les yeux et parfois elle l'ignorait, continuant sa conversation comme si de rien n'était. Quand elle remontait doucement le long de sa jambe, Ron se retenait à grand peine de ne pas rougir, mais il croisait ses mains sur la table et posait sa tête dessus. Hermione savait qu'à ce moment là, elle lui faisait de l'effet et elle en abusait.

Ce petit jeu de séduction, mené par Hermione dura jusqu'au dessert. Molly réussit à maîtriser ses grands enfants pour éviter une bataille de chantilly.

- Non, mais vous avez quel âge ? Vous êtes des adultes ! Montrez au moins l'exemple Andrew !

Mais Andrew s'en fichait, il était même déçu que la bataille n'ait pas eu lieu.

- Ce n'est rien, Grand-Mère, assura-t-il.

Molly lui sourit et sa colère se dissipa. Finalement, la chantilly fut mangée calmement avec les fraises. Ginny y fit d'ailleurs honneur.

- J'ai trop mangé, déclara Bill.

- Tu manges toujours beaucoup trop mon cœur.

Bill sourit. Sa femme avait raison mais il était avant tout un Weasley et il rétorqua que Ron mangeait beaucoup plus que lui.

- J'ai besoin de forces pour le travail que je fais, sourit Ron.

- Mais oui, on y crois tous.

Tout le monde se mit à rire à cette remarque tandis que la conversation continuait, dérivant sur des sujets variés. Chacun se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise participant plus ou moins distraitement à la discussion. Hermione faisait toujours du pied à Ron et personne ne semblait le remarquer. « Heureusement, » pensa-t-elle.

La petite Camille pleura pour réclamer l'attention sur elle et surtout le sein de sa maman. Par pudeur, Fleur resta dans la chambre d'Hermione pour allaiter sa fille.

L'après-midi toucha à sa fin et les Weasleys commencèrent à prendre congé d'Hermione après l'avoir encore remercié pour le repas. Comme Hermione s'y attendait, Ron fut le dernier à rester. Il était tranquillement installé sur le canapé avec Andrew sur ses genoux.

- Alors qu'avez-vous prévu de faire cette semaine ? Demanda Ron à Hermione qui se tenait dans l'entrée du salon, appuyée dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais je… Andrew, veux-tu nous laisser un petit moment, je dois parler à ton père ?

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et quitta la pièce pour aller jouer dans sa chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important ?

- En fait, je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais Andrew… porte mon nom, finit-elle en prenant une grande inspiration.

- Je m'en doute, oui.

Ron était calme. Il avait les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux et le buste légèrement penché en avant. Il regardait Hermione, attendant qu'elle continue.

- Est-ce que tu accepterais qu'il prenne ton nom ? Enfin, je me suis dit que… je ne sais pas, mais…

- Je serais vraiment content mais tu n'es pas obligé de le faire tout de suite. On a le temps. Je n'ai pas envie de tout chambouler pour Andrew de suite. Je sais que ces dernières semaines ont changé beaucoup de choses dans nos vies à tous les trois et surtout pour Andrew. Il est venu habiter en Angleterre et il m'a rencontré. Je ne veux rien pressé, Hermione. Ni pour lui, ni pour toi.

Il avait dit cela avec un sérieux déconcertant et Hermione, impressionnée, ne put qu'acquiescer doucement.

- Je vais vous laisser.

- Déjà ?

- Il est bientôt dix-neuf heures.

- Très bien.

Il se leva et Hermione l'imita. Il s'approcha d'elle dans l'intention de lui faire une simple bise, mais Hermione avait d'autres projets, elle tourna la tête et l'embrassa.

Ce n'était pas le même baiser que l'autre soir, où Ron avait simplement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Là, Hermione engagea vraiment le baiser. Mais Ron le rompit avec un léger sourire.

Hermione, les joues rouges, comme l'adolescente prise en faute qui ne voulait pas la quitter, alla appeler Andrew au bas des escaliers pour qu'il vienne dire au revoir à son père. Le bonhomme descendit les marches en courant et sauta les quatre pour atterrir dans les bras de son père sous le cri effaré d'Hermione.

- Non, ça ne va pas de faire ça, Andrew.

- C'est moi qui lui ait fait signe de le faire.

Hermione se renfrogna mais ne dit rien alors qu'Andrew faisait un dernier câlin à son père.

* * *

Je ne suis pas spécialement fière de ce chapitre, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu écrire !

Merci à

**Lil'Ashura, Anacofleb, lolly Fizz LRMD, MissBotter, mione des Maraudeurs, wiwi love ron-hermy, elie du Chincaneur, Larme d'ange, ambre, elodie, 'Clochett', RoSeSwAn, GinnyPotter02, Ayaminne, virg05, Manon, LiLy Jolie, camille-amazing, loofoca, dream's, Dinou, Miss Granger Potter Fan, Ashlee77, lili, eilema, moggliesmad, liaul**

Bisous


	17. Cache cache au Ministère

Chapitre 17 :

**Cache-cache au Ministère**

Pendant deux jours, elle y avait pensé. Ron avait entièrement raison, leurs vies avaient changé en un rien de temps. Cependant, de son point de vue à elle, le fait qu'Andrew porte le nom de son père ne changerait rien pour son fils. Andrew n'avait pas encore véritablement la notion de son nom. Il ne l'utilisait jamais et dans la tête d'Hermione, Andrew Weasley faisait nettement mieux qu'Andrew Granger. A cette pensée, Hermione se dit qu'elle aussi aurait pu porter le nom d'Hermione Weasley, malheureusement rien ne s'était passé comme elle l'avait voulu.

Quand elle avait commencé à sortir avec Ron après pleins de non-dits, de conflits et de confusion entre eux, elle s'était imaginé énormément de choses. Elle s'était vu en robe blanche, avec un ventre rond, un travail stable et régulier, tenir une belle petite maison, etc. Elle avait eu son ventre rond mais c'était tout. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir gardé Andrew même si à certains moments, elle avait beaucoup douté. Ses neufs mois de grossesse avaient été une période noire pour elle. Entre les doutes, les remords, les questions, elle ne tenait plus. Mais la naissance d'Andrew avait marqué un nouveau tournant pour elle. Il était son rayon de soleil. Elle serait capable de donner sa vie pour son fils, s'il le fallait. Aujourd'hui, il ne lui restait plus qu'à récupérer Ron et malgré la guerre, sa vie serait idéale à défaut de pouvoir être parfaite.

Sa décision était prise.

Elle avala d'une traite son thé et monta habiller Andrew pour se rendre au Ministère pour aller chercher les papiers nécessaires pour le changement de nom de son fils.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione était au Ministère depuis un bon moment maintenant. Elle était assise dans ce que l'on pouvait appeler une salle d'attente, dans le hall du bâtiment. Elle fixait la fontaine qui trônait au centre. Elle était bien différente de celle qui avait été brisée lors de la cinquième année d'Hermione. Les protagonistes n'avaient pas tous changé. On pouvait admirer un sorcier et une sorcière ainsi qu'un Centaure, un Gobelin et un être de l'eau. Ils étaient tous assis, plutôt couché pour le Centaure, et disposés en cercle en se donnant la main. Cependant, malgré cette harmonie et égalité apparente, le monde magique n'était si bien coordonné. Il existait encore des discordances , hormis la guerre, qui ébranlaient la communauté sorcière. Les relations entre les Gobelins et les sorciers étaient tendues, bien que respectueuses et les Centaures se battaient toujours pour la reconnaissance de leur propre communauté alors que les loups-garous réclamaient seulement une reconnaissance. Ils voulaient être traités comme des sorciers à par entière et plus comme des monstres. L'elfe de maison avait été enlevé des statues puisqu'il était totalement impossible pour la majorité des sorciers de reconnaître leurs droits.

Hermione sourit en repensant à S.A.L.E, société qu'elle avait décidé de créer à Poudlard pour légaliser les droits des elfes. Aujourd'hui, elle avait compris que les elfes de maison eux-mêmes refusaient ces droits. Au moins, sur ce point, le Ministère n'avait pas de soucis.

Andrew commençait à s'agiter, il perdit patience et la salle d'attente ne comprenait rien qui pouvait l'occuper un minimum. Hermione aussi en avait marre. Elle avait juste demandé un formulaire à remplir. Il ne fallait pas attendre des heures pour avoir un bout de parchemin ! Elle se leva et se dirigea à nouveau vers le comptoir derrière lequel était terrée la secrétaire.

- Excusez-moi mais j'aimerais savoir si j'en ai encore pour longtemps à attendre. J'ai juste demandé un formulaire pour que mon fils puisse obtenir la nationalité anglaise et prendre le nom de famille de son père. Il ne faut tout de même pas des heures !

- Ecoutez Madame… la personne chargé de ce genre de dossiers est encore en réunion, mais…

- Vous avez juste à me donner le formulaire et je vais le remplir.

- Patientez encore quelques…

- J'ai un fils d'à peine cinq ans qui arrive au terme de sa patience.

- Je sais que…

Mais une nouvelle fois, Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car elle tourna les talons et revint à sa place.

- Maman, on y va !

- Encore cinq minutes, mon chéri, on va bientôt partir.

- Mais tu as déjà dit ça tout à l'heure, se plaignit Andrew.

Hermione soupira. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre encore que cette personne de malheur finisse ce pourquoi il sa faisait désirer.

Andrew ne tenait plus en place dans les bras de sa mère. Il en descendit et s'approcha de la fontaine sous l'œil vigilent d'Hermione.

Au fond de l'eau brillaient des centaines de pièces. Les jets d'eau qui changeaient parfois de direction éclaboussaient légèrement la frimousse du bonhomme qui éclatait de rire.

- Andrew ne joue pas à l'eau s'il te plait.

Mais il n'en avait que faire.

A côté d'Hermione, une femme attentait aussi avec un enfant dans les bras. Celui-ci, plus jeune qu'Andrew le regardait avec envie mais sa mère le tenait fermement serrer contre elle.

- Maman, il est là Papa ?

- Oui. Peut-être.

Elle n'y avait pas pensé mais il était vrai que Ron avait repris le travail hier. Hermione était d'ailleurs un peu inquiète. Elle ne voulait qu'il fasse de mission. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ça et aujourd'hui encore, ça la dérangeait. Pourtant, elle savait que c'était inévitable. Quand elle était revenue en Angleterre, il venait juste de rentrer d'une mission alors il n'allait pas tarder à repartir. Les Aurors avaient en temps normal une mission par mois environs.

- Miss Granger.

C'était la réceptionniste. Hermione se leva d'un bond à l'appel de son nom et approcha du comptoir.

- Vous avez demander une demande pour changer de nationalité ? Lui demanda un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

- Oui, mais c'est pour mon fils de cinq, pas pour moi. Je suis Anglaise mais mon fils est né au Canada.

- Ah ! Et bien… son père est Anglais également ?

- Bien sûr. Et j'aimerais aussi pouvoir changer son nom de famille pour qu'il ait celui de son père.

L'homme la regarda suspicieusement. Une femme seule avec un enfant était assez mal vu dans le monde sorcier. Hermione n'en avait que faire, elle se fichait de ce qu'on pouvait dire derrière son dos, elle soutint d'ailleurs le regard de cet homme pour bien lui faire comprendre.

- Très bien, dit-il enfin.

Il partit dans une pièce annexe au coin accueil et revint avec deux dossiers, un rouge et un vert.

- Le rouge est pou le changement de nationalité et le vert pour la demande de changement de nom, expliqua-t-il. Pour le premier, il me faudrait un certificat de naissance de l'enfant et des deux parents, ainsi que votre situation familiale, sociale et professionnelle, un certificat médical complet de l'enfant et… ce sera tout. En revanche pour le changement de nom, il faut pareil : un certificat de naissance de l'enfant et de ses deux parents, la raison de ce changement, l'accord du père et un test de paternité.

Hermione le regarda surprise. Un test de paternité ! Elle ne s'y était pas attendu. Mais bon… Elle prit les dossiers avec un sourire forcé et remercia l'homme avant de se retourner pour prendre Andrew et enfin quitter le Ministère. Mais Andrew n'était plus près de la fontaine. Elle parcourut le hall des yeux mais aucune trace de son fils.

- Andrew !

Pas de réponse. Un petit garçon avec des cheveux roux ne passait pourtant inaperçu. De plus, Hermione connaissait son fils et jamais il ne se cacherait pour lui faire peur. Il l'avait fait une fois dans une bibliothèque et avait retenu la leçon. Hermione fit le tour de la fontaine mais Andrew n'y était vraisemblablement pas. comme il n'avait pas pu sortir tout seul, il devait être entré dans le Ministère. Hermione se dirigea donc dans le grand couloir qui allait au cœur du Ministère.

- Miss ! Miss ! Attendez ! Votre baguette !

C'était l'agent de sécurité qui devait vérifier les baguettes magiques de toutes les personnes qui entraient dans les bureaux du Ministère.

- Ecoutez, j'ai perdu mon fils. Il est forcément par-là.

- Mais je dois vérifier votre baguette.

- Et moi je dois absolument retrouver mon fils, vous comprenez ?

Hermione était énervée et paniquée. Comment elle avait pu perdre son fils ? Elle l'avait quitté des yeux à peine dix minutes et il disparaissait.

Mais l'agent de sécurité ne démordait pas, il voulait vérifier la baguette d'Hermione. D'un geste rageur, Hermione lui donna sa baguette et repartit en vitesse à la recherche d'Andrew, ne se souciant plus de sa baguette ni de l'agent qui l'appelait toujours. Elle regarda par chaque porte ouverte, mais rien.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Hey !

Une femme aux cheveux très courts et assez colorés s'accroupit pour être à hauteur d'Andrew.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Andrew était perdu au milieu de ce grand bureau rempli de boxes et dont les murs étaient tapissés de photos où les personnes représentées semblaient être plus mauvaises les unes que les autres.

La voix de l'ascenseur avait dû se tromper, elle avait dit : « Niveau deux, Département de la justice magique, Service des usages abusifs de la magie, Quartier général des Aurors, Service administratif du Magenmagot. » Andrew savait que son papa était Auror mais il ne pouvait pas travailler dans cette pièce. C'était moche !

Il cessa de regarder les photos épinglées aux murs et reporta son attention sur la jeune femme devant lui. Il allait dire quelque chose mais il se rappela que sa mère lui avait maintes fois répété qu'il ne faut jamais parler à des gens qu'on ne connaît pas, aussi gentils semblent-il.

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'air très méchante la dame devant lui avec ses cheveux roses. Elle ressemblait à la poupée de Zoey, sa voisine du Canada. Andrew ne lui répondit pas mais il tendit sa petite main pour toucher ses cheveux. Ils étaient doux. Il sourit.

- Si tu ne veux pas me parler, je vais avoir du mal à deviner ce que tu fais ici car tu ne devrais pas.

Andrew perdit son sourire. Elle voulait l'aider alors tant pis s'il se faisait disputer par sa maman, il allait lui parler.

- Je cherche mon papa !

- Ton papa ?

- Oui.

La femme aux cheveux roses le regarda plus en détails.

- Et ta maman ?

- Elle parle avec un monsieur pour… pour je sais pas quoi.

Elle le regarda à nouveau plus longuement en fronçant les sourcils.

- Attends-moi là, je reviens de suite.

Elle se redressa et se tourna vers la porte.

- Ron ! Andrew ouvrit des yeux ronds, c'était le nom de son père.

- Ronald Weasley ! Hurla-t-elle à nouveau.

Une autre tête rousse apparut dans l'entrée.

- Pas la peine de crier comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Papa !

Andrew courut jusqu'à lui et sauta dans les bras de son père.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Bonhomme ?

- Je suis avec Maman.

Ron parcourut le bureau des Aurors des yeux mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'Hermione.

- Alors la rumeur était vrai ! C'est ton portrait craché. J'en connais une qui risque de faire syncope.

- C'est bon, merci. Ça va aller maintenant !

Nymphadora Tonks sourit à Weasley père et fils et rejoignit son boxe.

- Elle est où ta maman ?

- En bas.

- Elle sait que tu es ici ?

Ron craignait la réponse avant même d'avoir posé la question.

- Non. Elle parle avec un monsieur mais je voulais te voir.

Ron soupira et prit l'ascenseur avec son fils dans les bras pour retourner dans le hall.

- Je veux juste retrouver mon fils !

Ron n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix d'Hermione qui était passablement énervée et proche de l'hystérie. Contre lui, il sentit Andrew serrer un peu plus fort ses bras autour de son cou et nicher sa tête dedans. Il se rendait maintenant compte de se qu'il venait de faire.

- Hermione ! C'est bon, cria Ron qui commençait à avoir pitié du vigile sur lequel Hermione était en train de passer ses nerfs.

Abandonnant sa _victime_, Hermione courut vers Ron. Elle les regarda tour à tour, prise au dépourvu. Disputer son fils ou le prendre dans ses bras ? Hermione hésitait entre les deux.

Comme Hermione ne semblait pas décider à parler, Ron commença :

- Tonks l'a trouvé dans le quartier des Aurors. Elle m'a appelé. Il m'a dit que tu parlais avec un monsieur dans le hall.

- Pourquoi tu es parti, Andrew ? Demanda Hermione en regardant son fils avec insistance.

Andrew baissa les yeux. Sa mère était plus déçue qu'en colère contre lui, finalement mais ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne chose. Il resserra ses petites mains autour du cou de son père et comme pour chercher de l'aide.

- Désolé, Bonhomme mais tu te débrouilles tout seul.

Andrew fit une petite moue et leva timidement les yeux vers sa maman.

- Je suis désolée Maman.

- Tu m'as fait très peur, Andrew. J'ai cru qu'on t'avait enlevé !

- Je voulais pas te faire peur. Je voulais juste voir Papa.

- Et bien tu auras dû me le dire, tout simplement. Allez, viens.

Elle tendit les bras pour le récupérer. Andrew ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et passa des bras de son père à ceux de sa mère avec un léger sourire triste. Il savait que malgré ça, sa mère ne lui avait pas entièrement pardonné.

Une fois dans ses bras, il fit un gros câlin à Hermione qui le serra fort.

- On rentre ? Demanda Andrew, toujours dans le cou de sa mère.

- Oui. Merci, Ron.

Ron fit signe que c'était tout à fait normal.

- Au fait, tu voulais quoi au Ministère ?

- Je voulais changer la nationalité d'Andrew. Il est né à Corner Brook, au Canada, précisa-t-elle.

- Oh !

- Et… J'aurais besoin que tu fasses… heu… un test de paternité.

- Pourquoi ? S'affola Ron.

- J'ai demandé à ce qu'il prenne ton nom et c'est réglementaire.

Hermione aurait préféré lui annoncer autrement et ailleurs que dans un des couloirs du Ministère mais il l'aurait su bien assez vite. Ça va vite ces histoires là.

- Bien sûr, tu me diras quand.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle.

Elle avait bien vu que Ron s'était tendu aux mots _test de paternité_ mais elle, elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. D'un côté, ce geste inconscient de Ron la blessa presque, même si elle comprenait aisément qu'il avait dû imaginer toute sorte de choses quant à son départ. Cependant, Andrew lui ressemblait assez pour éviter le doute.

- Si tu veux passer à la maison, ce soir, pour en parler, tu peux.

- Je verrais bien.

Andrew sourit à son père et sortit enfin du Ministère avec sa mère.

* * *

Merci à

**lolly Fizz LRMD, kklinou, Virg05, Mione des Maraudeurs, Lil'Ashura, Camille-amazing, cece, Elliania, Larme d'ange, Dinou, Miss Granger PotterFan, Anacofleb, RoSeSwAn, LiLy Jolie, loofoca, GinnyPotter02, malilite,Dreamy's, wiwi love ron-hermy, Ashlee77, elie du Chicaneur, lili, emmi la beletinette**

Bisous

**J'ai fait un blog où vous pourrez suivre l'actualité de mes fics, ainsi que mes projets, vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil à "Blog"**


	18. Pour un Maux

Chapitre 18 :

**Pour un maux**

- Il rentre quand Papa ? Demanda Andrew pour la énième fois.

- Je ne sais pas chéri.

Ron était en mission depuis plus d'une semaine… et il aurait dû rentrer avant-hier. Andrew le savait et était impatient de revoir son père. Hermione était inquiète mais ne laissait rien paraître.

Elle avait recommencé l'écriture et travaillait actuellement sur son prochain romain, celui dans lequel elle avait décidé de révéler son identité. De toute façon, aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus rien à cacher. Mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se concentrer sur sa tâche, vu qu'elle avait la tête ailleurs et qu'Andrew était un vrai casse-pied quand il s'y mettait. Il avait toujours besoin d'aide ou autre : « Maman, j'ai faim, » « Maman, j'ai soif, » Maman ceci et Maman cela.

D'ailleurs, là, tout de suite, Hermione pouvait deviner qu'il allait lui demander quelque chose. Il arrivait vers elle, les bras ballants, la tête baissée et une légère moue boudeuse au bout des lèvres. Soit il venait de faire une bêtise, ou alors…

- Maman, je sais pas quoi faire.

Hermione soupira et posa sa plume avant de se lever. Son fils avait tout pour s'amuser et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle se rassura en se disant que beaucoup d'enfants étaient comme ça et qu'elle savait ce que c'était d'être enfant unique…

Des Lego ? Non. Jouer au ballon dehors ? Non plus. Jouer à la ferme ? Faire des constructions avec des cubes ? Regarder un dessin animé à la télévision ? Aller se promener ? Non, non et non. De la peinture ?

- Oui !

Hermione sourit et alla chercher de quoi peindre et surtout de quoi protéger sa table et les vêtements de son fils. Andrew lui fit un magnifique sourire avant de tremper la pointe de son pinceau dans le petit pot d'eau et de chercher la couleur qu'il voulait. Satisfaite, Hermione reprit sa place à son bureau pour se replonger dans l'ébauche de son livre.

Cependant, la tranquillité n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. A peine un quart d'heure après avoir réussi à occuper Andrew, Fred s'annonça dans sa cheminée.

- Hermione ?

Presque rageusement, elle posa sa plume et se leva et s'agenouilla devant la cheminée où flottait la tête de Fred.

- Salut, je ne te dérange pas ?

Si, tu me déranges, je n'arrive pas à travailler pendant cinq minutes sans être interrompue !

- Non. Tu vas bien ? Répondit-elle.

- Oui. J'ai un petit service à te demander. Pour mon mariage.

- Qui y a-t-il ?

- Attends. J'arrive, ce sera plus pratique.

La tête de Fred disparut pour laisser place à un Fred entier l'instant d'après en secouant sa tignasse parsemé de suie. Il fit la bise à Hermione puis alla saluer son neveu.

- Il faudrait que je pense à la faire ramoner, constata Hermione.

- Bonne idée, mais avant j'aimerais savoir si tu accepterais d'écrire les invitations pour mon mariage. C'est toi qui manilles le mieux la plume ici et… euh…

- Il n'y a pas de problèmes, Fred. Ça me ferait plaisir de vous aider dans les préparatifs.

- Merci.

- Tu me diras la date, le lieux exact, vos noms en entier et d'autres petits détails comme la couleur, etc.

- D'accord. Je vois ça avec Nat et je te ramène tout.

Fred déclina l'offre de prendre un café. Il devait aller sa sœur pour savoir si elle acceptait d'être demoiselle d'honneur pour Natacha. Cependant, Andrew sauta sur l'occasion pour goûter. Au menu, tartines de confitures et grand bol de lait.

Hermione observa son fils en prenant une tasse de café. C'était indéniable, il ressemble parfaitement à Ron : les cheveux, les tâches de rousseur, le nez légèrement retroussé, les mimiques, l'appétit d'ogre, le caractère, etc.

Ron lui manquait. Une semaine qu'il était parti et le temps lui semblait affreusement long. Elle avait peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

Elle se remit au travail alors qu'Andrew qui ne voulait plus peintre, alla jouer dans sa chambre.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Les heures tournaient et seule le tic-tac de la pendule se faisait entendre. Andrew était toujours en train de jouer tranquillement dans sa chambre et Hermione se laissait guider par sa plume. Deux rouleaux étaient fait, les ratures, qu'elle faisait tout pour éviter dans ses devoirs à Poudlard, se mêlaient aujourd'hui entre les mots.

Encore une fois, une bruit dans sa cheminée lui fit relever la tête.

- Je peux venir ?

C'était la tête de Ginny qui flottait dans la cheminée. Décidément, les Weasleys s'étaient donnés le mot pour venir… mais pas celui qu'elle voulait voir.

- Bien sûr, sourit Hermione.

Elle ramassa tous ses parchemins et les enferma dans un tiroir pendant que Ginny arrivait entière.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Pas grand chose. Harry vient de partir en mission de surveillance et je m'ennuie.

- Alors tu vas pouvoir rester dîner avec nous.

- Sans problème, sourit largement Ginny.

Hermione se doutait que c'était plus ou moins l'intention de Ginny en venant ici, mais ça ne la dérangeait et ça lui faisait plus de compagnie, en plus Andrew serait heureux de la voir.

- Où est mon neveu ?

- Dans sa chambre. Des spaghettis bolognaises, ça te va ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de choix de toute façon, demanda Hermione, le nez dans un placard.

- C'est parfait. Je monte.

Ginny poussa doucement la porte de la chambre d'Andrew et sourit. Le bonhomme était allongé sur le sol, il était assoupi, une voiture dans la main. Elle se pencha vers lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux roux. Il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste.

- Andy ? Souffla Ginny. Réveilles-toi, mon ange, ta maman est en train de préparer à manger.

Doucement Andrew bougea. Il releva la tête et cligna des paupières avant de sourire doucement.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Elle est où Maman ?

- Dans la cuisine.

Ginny le prit dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin. Elle l'aurait bien porté pour descendre les marches mais il commençait à peser son poids et elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque pour son bébé à elle. Elle lui passa un pull pour ne pas qu'il prenne froid en se réveillant et ils descendirent les marches main dans la main. Hermione qui s'activait dans la cuisine, ne loupa pas les petits de son fils et l'embrassa en souhaitant qu'il puisse se rendormir ce soir.

Ginny dressa la table d'un coup de baguette magique et fit un petit sourire d'excuse à Hermione qui la regardait avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Elle préférait qu'on utile la magie seulement en dernier recours dans sa maison et Ginny le savait parfaitement. Cependant, ces derniers temps, la rouquine avait un gros penchant pour la facilité. Les hormones, sans doute.

Andrew avait tiré une chaise près de la table de travail et l'avait escaladé pour regarder sa mère jouer avec les couteaux. Hermione pleurait légèrement à cause des oignons qu'elle découpait. Ginny prit en main la cuisson des spaghettis. Que de monde pour de simples bolognaises…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Le repas fut délicieux et Ginny l'honora quand il se devait. Les deux jeunes s'étaient installées dans le salon pour prendre le café et Andrew somnolait, bien calé dans les bras de sa mère.

- Tu as de la chance, ton fils est adorable.

Hermione acquiesça, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Elles se regardèrent un moment en silence, cherchant à connaître les pourquoi des questions muettes qui les hantaient depuis le retour d'Hermione en Angleterre.

- Parle-moi de Ron, demanda calmement Hermione.

Ginny la dévisagea, essayant de cacher son étonnement.

- Tu connais mon frère, Hermione.

- Non, je veux dire ce qui s'est passé pendant que…

- Ecoute Hermione, je ne pense pas…

- J'ai besoin de savoir, la coupa Hermione, s'il te plaise, Ginny. Tous les jours, je me posais la question de savoir, où il était, ce qu'il faisait, avec qui…

- Nous nous sommes posés les même questions à ton sujet, sauf que mon frère c'était à chaque minute qu'il se le demandait. Pourquoi ? Voilà à quoi se résumaient toutes nos pensées.

Hermione s'adossa, la tête posée sur le dossier du canapé, ferma les yeux et souffla lentement. Ginny la dévisagea de nouveau sans aucune trace de mécontentement, de colère, de reproche ou autre, seulement avec un besoin de comprendre enfin le pourquoi.

Andrew était maintenant allongé sur le canapé, la tête posée sur les genoux d'Hermione, le pouce dans la bouche, sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration.

- Au risque de me répéter, commença Hermione, tu n'en as jamais eu marre de ta vie, de te dire que tout ça ne rimait à rien ? Tu n'as jamais eu envie de tout claquer et de faire le vide ? Cette idée m'a traversé l'esprit une seule fois et elle m'a détruite. J'avais peur et j'avais surtout besoin de prendre du recul. Ron n'était pour ainsi dire jamais présent physiquement et tous ces morts tous les jours, à commencer par mes parents.

Contrairement à ce que j'ai laissé dire à ton frère et à vous aussi quand je suis revenue, je ne savais pas que j'étais déjà enceinte quand je suis partie. Je ne l'ai su que trois semaines plus tard. Cependant, j'étais malade. Laisse-moi finir, Ginny. S'il te plait. J'étais atteinte d'une maladie moldue, souvent héréditaire, l'hyperthyroïdie. C'est la glande thyroïde, au niveau de la gorge et ça te détraque tout ton organisme. J'étais donc en hyperthyroïdie, c'est-à-dire que j'étais sans cesse sur le nerfs, il me fallait de l'activité, je ne dormais presque plus, je n'avais plus d'appétit, je perdais mes cheveux par poignées et je tremblais beaucoup aussi. J'ai été voir des Médicomages mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire étant donner que cette maladie est exclusivement moldue. Je suis alors allée consulter des médecins, des Médicomages moldus si tu préfères. Ils m'ont appris qu'on n'opérais plus que très rarement pour ça mais qu'on donnait des médicaments qui régularisaient l'organisme. La durée du traitement variait entre plusieurs années et toute la vie. De plus, chez les Moldus rien , n'est jamais sûr à cent pour cent.

J'ai craqué, Ginny. Je n'en pouvais plus, tout me tombait dessus d'un seul bloc.

Tout de suite aussi, elle était en train de craquer. Des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues. Ginny n'était pas mieux. Elle se retenait de pleurer sans pour autant empêcher les larmes de remplir ces yeux. Elle aurait voulu prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras mais elle ne voulait pas la brusquer, seulement la laisser continuer.

- J'ai eu peur, Ginny. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. J'ai été lâche. Quand je suis partie pour le Canada, c'était pour que vous me haïssiez. C'est tellement plus facile de haïr une personne que de la pleurer. Et pour une raison que j'ignore, j'étais convaincue que j'allais mourir… avec la guerre et tout…

- Pourquoi en nous as-tu rien dit ?

Hermione répondit par un haussement d'épaules impuissant.

- Et Andrew ?

- Andrew m'a sauvé la vie, dit-elle en caressant les cheveux soyeux de son fils. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer autrement. Les médecins m'ont dit que ça pouvait arriver parfois. Ensuite beaucoup de choses sont passées mais la peur était toujours là. J'avais peur de revenir et surtout que Ron me rejette ou bien de le voir avec une autre femme. J'avais peur de votre jugement alors j'ai préféré vivre avec mes souvenirs plutôt que de vous affronter.

Hermione pleurait désormais sans retenue et Ginny n'y tenant plus, se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras, en se disant que ce geste elle aurait dû le faire, il y a cinq ans.

Plus jamais, elle ne la laisserait repartir. Plus jamais. Elles étaient à nouveau réuni maintenant et plus rien ne les séparerait… ni même la guerre. Quant à Ron, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Ginny savait qu'il n'y avait eu que Hermione, depuis leur premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express… dans le cœur de son frère, aucune femme ne lui arrivait à le cheville...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A des kilomètres de là, un jeune homme roux brandissait sa baguette, prêt à attaquer…

* * *

Arf, je sais que j'ai été très longue et que ce chapitre est un plus moins long que le précédent mais il a été bcp plus dur à écrire.

Pour la maladie qui est décrite, ce qui s'est passé pour l'histoire d'Hermione qui est guéri parce qu'elle était enceinte, c'est vrai et non une invention, je ne me serais pas permise de faire ça sur ce genre de sujet. je le sais car mon petit frèrea en quelque sorte sauvé et guéri ma mère.

Merci à

**MissBotter, Anacofleb, elie du Chicaneur, Miss Granger Potter Fan, virg05, malilite, Dinou, Camille-amazing, Dreamy's, milly, Elliania, RoSeSwAn, Lil'Ashura, LiLy Jolie, Ayaminne, GinnyPotter02, moggliesmad, Manon, amélie,Pady, SweetMary, wiwi love ron-hermy**

Enocre désolée pour l'attente, j'essayerais de posterl e prochain plus rapidement...

PS : N'oubliez l'actu de mes fics sur mon Blog (lien dans mon profil)

Bisous


	19. Au Fond de Ma Mémoire

Chapitre 19:

**Au fond de ma mémoire**

Ron et Tonks échangèrent un regard entendu. La maison était déserte à présent. Emerson, la nouvelle recrue des Aurores redescendit et les rejoignit au salon.

- La maison est vide, approuva-t-il.

Ils avaient bataillé plusieurs jours avant de trouver ce couple, officieusement Mangemort. D'ailleurs, l'homme et la femme étaient tous les deux stupéfixiés sur le tapis de leur propre salon, les pieds et les mains liées et la bouche bâillonnée pour plus de protection.

Tonks, Ron et leur nouvelle recrue avaient pisté ce couple pendant plusieurs semaines avant d'avoir eu cette nuit la confirmation de leur camp. Rien extérieurement, ni dans leur maison, ni sur eux-mêmes, ne laissaient paraître leurs activités. Ils avaient la quarantaine, sans enfant et tenaient une jolie bijouterie très réputée dans le nord-ouest de l'Ecosse. Ils avaient la réputation d'un couple simple, discret, adorable, selon les habitants et surtout sans histoire. C'était certainement les plus dangereux aux yeux du Ministère qui commençait à voir de la magie noire un peu partout.

A part la Marque des Ténèbres, profondément gravée sur leur avant-bras, aucun autre signe ici ne montrait leurs activités au sein de Voldemort.

- On va leur dire d'envoyer une brigade pour fouiller tout, déclara Ron.

- Oui, mon boulot se termine ici. En plus, il faut que j'aille voir Remus.

- Mauvaise période?

Tonks acquiesça. Remus et elle étaient toujours ensemble, malgré le fossé qui les séparait. Bien que fiancés depuis deux ans, il n'était pour le moment pas question de mariage. Remus était un loup-garou et le Ministère n'avait levé aucun lois sur les loups-garous et leur restrictions dans la communauté sorcière. Surtout en temps de guerre, ils restaient des ennemis potentiels. Tonks toucha du bouts des doigts, les cheveux de la femme pour transplaner quand:

- Je ne pense pas que vous allez aller très loin, dit une voix rauque. D'ailleurs je vous conseille même de laisser gentiment tomber vos baguette.

Ron, Tonks et Emerson échangèrent un regard, totalement pris au dépourvu. Ils n'avaient nullement prévu ce retournement de situation. La panique se lisait ouvertement sur le visage d'Emerson. Tonks avait, elle aussi, blêmi dangereusement tandis que Ron tentait de rien montrer de sa peur malgré la course folle que menaient les battements de son cœur. Il fit un battement de cils à Tonks et se baissa doucement pour poser sa baguette magique au sol, incitant ses deux camarades à l'imiter. Légèrement tremblante, Tonks fit de même et Emerson également, voyant qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

- C'est une bonne surprise, n'est-ce pas? Reprit la voix rauque. J'avoue que les Aurors, aujourd'hui, font du très bon travail. Nous avons eu du mal à vous découvrir.

L'homme sortit de l'ombre dans laquelle il se cachait. Il était grand et imposant. Ron ne l'avait jamais rencontré, mais il n'en avait pas besoin, sa réputation le précédait. Dans le quartier des Aurors, on le surnommait le Broyeur, Jimmy Pulsed, de son vrai nom. Il devait être la plus grande arme de Voldemort, après ses horcruxes. Son surnom, il le devait à ses méthodes, il ne laissait jamais plus qu'un tas de cendres de ses adversaires derrière lui.

- Weasley! Tonks! Le Ministère nous a gâté. Une équipe de choix! Deux de ses meilleurs Aurors. Avec un peu plus de chances, il nous aurait offert le Survivant en personne. La prochaine fois peut-être.

Il n'était évidemment pas seul. Deux autres Mangemorts l'accompagnaient, baguette en avant. Ils s'avancèrent et poussèrent violemment Ron et Emerson à coups de coudes pour libérer le couple.

- Vous en avez mis un de ces temps, beugla l'homme en se relevant. Un peu plus et nous finissions à Azkaban.

- Contrairement à toi, je sais très bien ce que je fais, intima le Broyeur.

Cinq Mangemorts, armés jusqu'aux dents et trois Aurors démunis. Ron cherchait un solution qui ne venait pas. Il pensait se baisser pour ramasser sa baguette en un rien de temps, il était entraîné pour cela. Cependant face à cinq baguettes, il ne faisait pas le poids.

- Finalement, c'est nous qui allons vous embarquer, fit la femme.

Elle avait une voix aiguë, presque stridente. Ron pensa que les Mangemorts était décidément des clichés de la société. Les hommes étaient pour la plupart bourrus, aristocrates mesquins, et les femmes avaient des voix désagréables à la limite du vulgaire. Qui des deux étaient le plus noir, Ron hésitait: les femmes pouvaient être très mauvaises et des adversaires redoutables.

Alors que les Mangemorts débattaient sur la manière dont ils allaient les emmener et dans quelle repères surtout. Ron capta le regard violet de Tonks. Elle n'avait personne derrière elle, le couple était debout toujours au milieu d'eux et les deux Mangemorts se tenaient chacun derrière Ron et Emerson, alors que le Broyeur était accoudé dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisé sur le torse, l'air un peu trop sûr de lui…

Ron forma un trois silencieux pour démarrer le décompte. Emerson, comme Tonks se tenait prêt. Deux. Tonks baissa très vite les yeux sur sa baguette magique pour bien la repérer. Un. Ron fit un léger signe de tête et tout s'enchaîna.

Le coude de Ron partit à l'arrière pour aller s'écraser contre le nez de son ennemi dans un craquement bien sonore. Emerson fit volte face pour donner un bon crochet du droit au Mangemort de derrière qui ne s'y attendait pour ainsi dire pas, et Tonks eut juste le temps de prendre sa baguette pour stupéfixer à nouveau le couple. Il ne restait plus que le Broyeur qui avait dégainé sa baguette et la pointait tout sur Tonks. Ron, à moitié accroupi, les doigts effleurant sa propre baguette, suspendit son geste.

- Il m'avait prévenu que vous étiez très bon, mais je vous avais sous-estimé. Maintenant la rigolade est terminé, vous allez sagement faire ce que je vous…

- RON! Hurla Tonks.

Il eut juste le temps de se jeter sur côté qu'un éclair vert le frôla dangereusement pour aller s'écraser sur le mur où le Broyeur se tenait à l'instant.

- Tout va bien?

Tonks s'était précipitée sur lui. Il acquiesça encore sous le choc et se releva tant bien que mal en secouant la tête comme pour reprendre ses esprits. Toujours sans un mot, il attrapa sa baguette et attacha plus que solidement les quatre Mangemorts. Finalement, ils avaient eu une bonne chasse, quatre au lieu de deux initialement. Tonks attrapa la femme par ses liens et Emmerson fit de même avec l'un des Mangemorts arrivés en surprise, pendant que Ron empoignait le mari et l'autre Mangemort. Ils s'accordèrent pour transplaner ensemble et atterrirent au Ministère.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Son supérieur avait insisté pour qu'il passe à Ste Mangouste, pour une visite de routine et surtout pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien. Il avait refusé, préférant rentrer chez lui, au calme et se reposer.

Ron l'avait cherché des yeux aussitôt entrer dans son appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il s'était changé, avait pris une douche et s'était installé sur le canapé. Il ouvrit le carton et sortit délicatement la bassine en pierre comme il l'avait fait précédemment. Depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé sur le pas de sa porte, il s'était toujours trouvé une excuse pour ne pas plonger de dedans, mais cette nuit, il était plus que décidé. Il repensait sans cesse à cet éclair vert qu'il n'avait évité que de justesse et avait compris toute l'ampleur du mot incertitude. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas rattraper les cinq premières années de la vie de son fils mais il n'allait pas laisser filer les suivantes.

Il se servit un verre de Whisky Pur Feu et se posta devant la fenêtre.

Il faisait noir désormais, les étoiles n'étaient pas nombreuses et rien ne bougeait au dehors. Rien. Pas une ombre, pas le moindre bruit. Il vida son verre et reprit place devant la Pensine. Avec sa baguette, il remua doucement la surface argentée et des images apparurent. Ron ne savait pas exactement comment faire pour entrer dedans. Il posa sa baguette et tendit la main pour toucher cette surface du bout des doigts. C'était froid. Cependant, il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il se sente tomber dans le vide. Il atterrit en plein milieu d'une salle blanche de toutes parts. Il entendit un cri déchirant et fit volte-face, craignant le pire. L'accouchement. Hermione était entrain d'accoucher. Ron se sentit bizarre d'un seul coup. Une boule se forma dans son estomac. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas une forme solide sinon il se serait cogner dans tout ce qui le séparait du lit d'Hermione.

«Allez-y, Miss, poussez encore!»

Facile à dire. Ron, blanc comme la mort, posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione même si ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait sentir ce contact invisible. Les traits de la jeune femme se crispèrent et elle poussa une nouvelle, aidée par une guérisseuse qui la soutenait. Puis un autre cri retentit. Celui de son fils. Hermione se laissa tomber sur les oreillers, soulagée d'avoir enfin fini et Ron se dit que c'était passé plus vite qu'il ne pensait. Mais il était dans un souvenir…

«C'est un magnifique petit garçon, claironna la Médicomage qui avait accouché Hermione.»

On le lui déposa dans les bras, enveloppé d'une serviette en éponge bleue, deux fois trop grande pour ce petit bout qui venait juste de pointer le bout de son petit nez. Ron regarda Hermione qui avait les larmes aux yeux et souffla un «Merci, Ron» à peine inaudible. Il n'était pas mieux et regardait, lui aussi fasciné, cette boule bleue.

«Andrew Ronald… Granger,» murmura Hermione d'une voix brisée alors tout autour de Ron devint flou et que la sensation de chute recommença.

Cette fois-ci, il atterrit dans un chambre d'enfant. Celle d'Andrew sans aucun doute. Hermione se tenait, penchée sur le lit de bébé de son fils, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres mais des larmes sillonnaient ses joues. Ron se plaça face à elle, ne sachant pas s'il devait regarder son fils ou bien elle. Andrew dormait paisiblement, la bouche entrouverte. Ron sourit inconsciemment devant ce tableau charmant. Mais il ne put savourer plus longtemps ce bonheur soudain puisque le redevint flou. Il arriva dans le salon et figé de stupeur, il vit Andrew lui passer au travers d'une démarche fébrile et incertaine pour s'écrouler à quatre pattes sur la tapis. Le rire et les applaudissement d'Hermione lui firent faire volte-face. Elle était à genoux sur le tapis, ses cheveux cascadaient sur ses épaules et les rayons du soleil s'y reflétaient. Elle riait aux éclats et agitait les mains devant elle pour faire venir son fils. Ron s'assit, sans toujours en prendre réellement conscience. Il s'était retrouvé dans un autre monde, celui de sa famille à lui. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû abandonner les recherches si tôt. Il aurait dû continuer à la chercher encore et encore, elle, si belle et si fragile et ce bout de chou qui peinait à se relever pour finir son chemin qui le mènerait dans les bras de sa maman. Il s'accrocha au canapé et arrivé à destination, il se laissa tomber dans les bras grand ouvert d'Hermione en riant à gorge déployée. Hermione le serra fort en murmurant des «je t'aime, mon cœur» pendant que Ron se faisait embarqué dans un autre souvenir.

«A faim, Mama» cria un petit garçon d'à peu près deux ans, assis sur une chaise haute en tapant des couverts sur le rebord de la table.

Hermione avait la tête penchée sur son épaule pour essayer de caler ce que les Moldus appelaient un fêlétone, chose dont Ron ignorait le fonctionnement encore aujourd'hui. Elle parlait assez vite et Ron comprit qu'elle devait négocier pour la publication de son deuxième roman. Le premier étant sûrement le seul livre qu'il ait un jour lu entier de son plein gré. Il sourit bêtement en voyant son fils manger goulûment la purée-jambon qu'Hermione venait de poser devant lui.

«Ne fais pas le cochon, Andrew» dit Hermione à voix haute en reposant le combiné du téléphone et avant d'ajouter «tel père, tel fils» dans un murmure. Ron sursauta à ses mots et la regarda plus en détails. Elle semblait fatiguée et facilement irritable, il en savait quelque chose. Elle paraissait presque lasséee de la vie malgré l'étincelle qui dansait dans ses pupilles quand elle regardait Andrew.

Elle soupira et le tourbillon reprit. Ron se demanda combien de souvenirs il allait encore visiter comme ça. Il avait déjà trouvé ce qu'il cherchait mais d'un côté la curiosité l'animait.

Il arriva alors dans un parc ensoleillé. Il aperçut Hermione assise sur un banc, un livre à la main, rien d'étonnant, Ron en soupira même. Elle avait mis des lunettes de soleil et ses cheveux ondulaient paresseusement renvoyant au soleil ses rayons. Elle était belle et vulnérable.

«Maman! Agarde!»

Hermione relava la tête et sourit, Ron l'imita quand il vit son fils s'asseoir en haut de petit toboggan et pousser pour se laisser glisser et atterrir les fesses dans le sable en riant. Il se releva, les fesses recouvertes de sable et courut vers sa mère. Hermione reposa son livre et remonta ses lunettes pour attraper son fils au vol et l'essuyer.

«Tu as du sable partout.»

Andrew rigolait.

«Tu veux qu'on rentre?»

Il hocha la tête. N'ayant pas de poussette, Hermione rangea son livre dans son sac et prit son fils dans ses bras. Il passa ses petits bras autour de cou de sa mère alors qu'elle le plaçait sur sa hanche et ils sortirent du parc. Ron les suivait, il marchait juste à côté, comme s'il y était vraiment… Andrew souriait en regardant sa mère et soudain il se pencha à son oreille et dit doucement: «A t'aime Maman.» Hermione tourna la tête en souriant. Andrew était encore un bébé, il devait avoir un peu plus de deux ans et Ron devinait à la tête que faisait Hermione que c'était la première fois qu'il lui disait, comme s'il venait de prendre conscience de certaines choses. Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant un immeuble, le décor tourbillonna, signalant à Ron le changement de souvenir.

A peine, le décor se mobilisa qu'il sut immédiatement à quel souvenir, il avait affaire. Il se trouvait dans un supermarché et Hermione se tenait devant lui, tenant la main d'Andrew et cherchant quelques chose dans un rayon. De là où il était placé, Ron voyait toute la scène. Il aperçut Harry tourner au coin du rayon avec un paquet sous le bras et se figer. Si elle ne l'avait pas vu, Andrew si. Il regardait cet inconnu qui détaillait sa mère de haut en bas. Le petit garçon tira sur le bras de sa maman pour signaler la présence de cet homme.

«Andrew, chéri attends un peu, on y va bientôt»

«Mais Maman…»

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?»

«Hermione!»

Elle avait pâli légèrement avant de se retourner lentement, craignant d'avoir reconnu cette voix. Harry se tenait devant elle et Ron sentait qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle reprit la main de son fils et fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers la sortie en accélérant le pas. Mais Harry la suivit, bien évidemment. Ron fit de même. Il vit Harry reposer ses achats dans un rayon au hasard et se mettre à courir à la suite d'Hermione qui avait déjà franchit les portes avec Andrew dans ses bras.

«Hermione! Attends! Je t'en pris, attends!»

Il l'avait rattrapé et la tenait fermement par le bras. Ron qui les avait rejoins, facilité par sa forme presque fantomatique, sentit une jalousie commune monter en lui. Il n'aimait pas qu'un homme regarde Hermione aussi intensément qu'Harry le faisait au même moment, il l'avait toujours aimé et n'avait jamais accepté que d'autres hommes puissent la toucher. Ce sentiment augmenta quand il réalisa soudain que quelqu'un avait pu partager sa vie pendant ce lapse de temps…

Harry lâcha enfin Hermione quand il fut sûr qu'elle n'avait pas encore tenter de s'échapper, contrairement à Andrew qui resserra ses petits mains autour du cou de sa mère. Il lui sourit, incertain et le visage de la jeune femme se décrispa. Elle posa doucement Andrew à terre et il se colla à sa jambe. Avec un léger sourire ému, Harry la prit dans ses bras, où la jeune femme baissa les barrières pour laisser ses larmes couler lentement. Hermione murmura un «pardon» étouffé par les sanglots alors qu'Andrew semblait perdu et que Ron enrageait.

Doucement, Harry la relâcha et Hermione s'essuya les yeux.

«Maman?»

Prenant, conscience du bonhomme, Harry baissa la tête et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se rendre compte de l'évidence. Les yeux ronds, il regarda alternativement Hermione et ce bonhomme à la cheveux rousse.

«Je vais avoir besoin d'explications,» murmura doucement Harry.

«Je suis désolée, Harry, mais je vais y aller. Fais comme si tu…»

«Je ne t'avais jamais vu?»

Hermione hocha la tête.

«Impossible et tu le sais. Tout le monde se demande où tu as bien passé.»

Elle reprit Andrew dans ses bras et commença à marcher. C'était sans compter sur Harry qui lui attrapa le bras.

«Non, non et non, Hermione. Explique-moi, s'il te plait.»

«Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas.»

«Mais de quoi?»

«Ron…»

Ron vit Harry réfléchir. Avec ce qu'il savait à présent, il pouvait se douter du dilemme qu'était entrain de vivre son ami.

«Je ne lui dirait rien, si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais s'il te plait, accepte de me parler.»

Pourquoi Harry et pas lui? Pourquoi avait-il refusé cette mission au Canada? Pourquoi Harry ne lui avait jamais rien dit? Tant de questions et encore une fois, aucune réponse. Il assistait à cette scène, pour chacun douloureuse et les yeux le piquaient. Il savait. Il n'avait plus envie d'en savoir plus. Est-ce que le souvenir allait se couper là? Peut-être pas, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il en avait vu assez et cette dernière scène l'avait totalement retourné. Il était perdu.

Pendant toutes ces années, c'était comme s'il avait erré dans sa propre vie, n'ayant pas de but, sinon celui de retrouver un jour Hermione. Mais par la suite, c'était plutôt devenu un espoir qui s'estompait aussi vite que le temps s'écoulait.

Il ne savait pas comment mais il était désormais sorti de la Pensine. Assis sur son canapé, la tête rejetée en arrière, le souffle court, les yeux clos et les larmes naissaient entre ses cils.

A cet instant, il n'avait qu'une envie: prendre celle qu'il aimait dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais la laisser partir. Peu importe la raison exacte de sa fuite, peu importe ces non-dits, peu importe ces cinq années d'enfer et de déroute, un baiser et il oublierait tout. Il essuya rageusement ses larmes et se leva pour sortir de son appartement. La nuit était fraîche et la rue déserte mais il ne s'attarda pas sur le décor et transplana.

Ron contemplait la maison encore endormie. Vu l'heure qu'il était, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela. En effet, le soleil n'allait faire son apparition que dans quelques heures seulement. En venant ici, il était décidé, mais il n'avait pas du tout pensé à l'heure. Hermione et son fils dormaient, c'était évident et il n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de les réveiller. Il se tint là plusieurs minutes avant de faire apparaître un morceau de parchemin et une plume. Il écrivit un mot vite fait et le déposa sur le pas de la porte en le calant sous une pierre et disparut finalement dans un «pop.»

* * *

Je suis encore une fois absolument désolée pour l'attente...

Merci à

**elie du Chicaneur, gny, Virg05, Catherine Diggory, chaton weasley, wiwi love ron-hermy, Elliania, malilite, Ayaminne, Lil'Ashura, sweetmary, Dinou, hinata, Lyra Sullyvan, Mary-Lyn, dreamy's, LiLy Jolie, emmi la beletinette, milly, Anacofleb, 'Clochett', GinnyPotter02, RoSeSwAn, mary, hedwige09, manon, Pady, MissBotter, pripri**

Bisous


	20. Entre Pleurs et Bonheur

Chapitre 20 :

**Entre pleurs et bonheur**

- Trésor, debout. On va manger chez grand-mère Molly.

Pour seule réponse Andrew se retourna dans son lit pour lui tourner le dos et Hermione se vit obliger d'employer les grands moyens en allant secouer son fils.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Andrew avait bien hérité de certains traits de son père : aussi gourmand, aussi têtu et aussi dormeur…

- On va être en retard chez grand-mère si tu ne te lèves pas tout de suite, chéri.

- Papa sera là ? Demanda-t-il dans un bâillement sonore.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Mais il revient quand ?

Andrew s'était à présent redressé sur son lit et se frottait les yeux. Ron lui manquait autant qu'à Hermione.

- Bientôt. Mais maintenant viens déjeuner s'il te plait.

Andrew s'approcha de sa maman, assis sur son lit et lui fit un câlin, s'accrochant à son cou pour lui faire ainsi comprendre qu'il voulait qu'elle le porte.

Descendant doucement en serrant son fils contre elle pour éviter de chuter, Hermione pensait surtout à Ron. Elle se faisait énormément de soucis pour lui. Elle posa Andrew sur une chaise et beurra ses tartines pendant que le lait se versait de lui-même dans le bol. Hermione se servit un café même si ses nerfs n'en avaient relativement pas besoin.

Après son petit déjeuner, Andrew alla s'installer sur le canapé pour regarder les dessins animés pendant qu'Hermione montait à l'étage prendre sa douche. Il ne regardait pas souvent la télévision car Hermione ne le voulait pas. Elle préférait voir son fils actif dans la maison qu'affalé devant le poste de télévision.

Ce fut ensuite autour d'Andrew de passer à la toilette. Il arrivait à un âge où il voulait tout faire comme les grands. Hermione avait donc placé un petit tabouret dans le lavabo de la salle de bain et elle observait son fils depuis l'encadrement de la porte. Comme les grands, Andrew avait enroulé une serviette autour de sa taille et essayait de la retenir d'une main tout en se lavant les dents. Il avait certainement plus de dentifrice autour de la bouche que dedans mais il paraissait fier de lui.

- Je vais te chercher des vêtements, Trésor.

Peu de temps après, ils étaient tous les deux prêts. Hermione avait fait apparaître un joli bouquet de fleurs qu'elle donna à Andrew pour qu'il l'offre à sa grand-mère, puis elle le prit dans ses bras pour sortir et transplaner au Terrier. Cependant, elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et reposa Andrew pour ramasser un morceau de parchemin coincé sous une pierre.

- C'est quoi Maman ?

Mais Hermione ne lui répondit pas et lui le simple mot qu'il y avait d'écrit.

Merci 

Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture et se demandait qui avait bien pu écrire ça et pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé un hibou ? _Merci_ ! Mais pourquoi ? Qui avait bien pu lui laisser ce mot-là ? Elle plia le morceau de parchemin et le mit dans sa poche avant de reprendre Andrew et de transplaner devant la barrière du Terrier.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Oh ! Mon grand, je suis si contente te revoir, s'exclama Molly Weasley en serrant dans ses bras le plus jeune de ses fils.

- Maman, tu vas finir par m'étouffer.

- Mais j'ai eu si peur, tu ne donnais aucune nouvelle !

- J'étais en mission.

Molly relâcha enfin Ron sous les rires dissimulés de Ginny, Harry, Fred et Natacha. Ron finit de saluer tout le monde.

- Où est Papa ?

- Dans la cabane au fond du jardin, soupira Molly.

Ron sourit. Son père et sa passion des Moldus…

- Il manque qui ? Demanda Fred.

- Bill et Fleur ne vont pas venir, ils sont en France. Les parents de Fleur s'impatientaient de voir la petite, donc il ne reste plus que George et Alicia. Ah ! Et Hermione et Andrew aussi ne devraient pas tarder.

Ron ne tiqua pas et garda un visage neutre.

- Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé, claironna Arthur Weasley en rentrant.

Comme s'il fallait parler d'eux pour les faire venir, derrière Arthur, se trouvaient Andrew et Hermione. N'ayant pas vu son père, Andrew se dirigea vers sa grand-mère, tout sourire, en brandissant son bouquet de fleurs.

- Oh ! Merci, mon trésor.

Elle prit le bouquet et embrassa son petit-fils.

- C'est très gentil, mais regarde qui est là.

- Papa !

Hermione qui n'avait pas du tout vu Ron, sursauta et le sourire de Ron s'agrandit quand il vit son fils courir vers lui. Alors que le père serrait le fils dans ses bras, Hermione fit le tour de la table pour saluer tout le monde. Arrivée vers Ron, celui-ci posa Andrew à terre pour qu'il embrasse ses oncles et tantes à son tour et se tourna vers Hermione.

- Salut, dit-elle étrangement timide.

Il se pencha vers elle et elle ne put bouger. Cependant, au lieu de poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres comme elle l'avait espéré, il l'embrassa juste à la commissure des lèvres et elle rougit instantanément. L'arrivée spectaculaire de George et Alicia la sortit de son trouble.

- Alors comment vous allez ? Lança George.

- Calme-toi, lui intima sa femme.

- Depuis le temps, Alicia, je pensais que tu avais compris que rien ne peut calmer les jumeaux, sourit Ginny.

- Non, mais aujourd'hui c'est encore pire que d'ordinaire. Il est dans un état explosif depuis hier soir.

- Eh ! Oui, mon cher Fred, s'exclama George, j'ai enfin trouvé le remède au crache-flamme.

- Oh non ! Soupira Natacha.

Mais Fred n'entendit pas, il était trop occupé à effectuer une danse bizarre.

- Ils font ça à chaque fois qu'ils inventent une nouvelle bêtise, souffla Alicia qui était à côté d'Hermione.

- Je vois.

- Les garçons arrêtez, vous allez tout renverser ! Tempêta Molly.

L'effet fut radical, les jumeaux s'arrêtèrent. Andrew qui avait pris place sur les genoux de Harry, les regardaient toujours en rigolant. Arthur prit sa place habituelle en bout de table et Molly poussa le reste de ses invités à s'asseoir, sans omettre de placer Ron et Hermione l'un à côté de l'autre. Elle fit ensuite défiler les plats.

- Ta mission s'est bien passé, Ron ? Demanda Arthur.

- Sans problème.

Si ces deux mots réussirent à convaincre l'assemblée, Harry ne fut pas dupe et avec Ron, ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Si Ron ne voulait pas en parler devant tout le monde, Harry savait très bien que tout ne s'était pas passé comme il le laissait entendre.

- Tu ne vas repartir tout de suite, hein, Papa ? Demanda Andrew.

- Non, bien sûr que non.

Non, pas de suite mais bientôt. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Le repas se termina dans le jardin, où ils prirent le café ou le thé pour certains. En effet, Molly avait refusé de servir un café à sa fille, lui préférant le thé qu'elle jugea être moins excitant. Elle répétait sans cesse sous les protestations de Ginny que ce n'était pas sain pour le bébé.

- Je t'en foutrais, moi, des pas sains pour le bébé, marmonna Ginny.

- Calme-toi, la rassura Harry.

- Quel bébé ? Demanda Andrew.

Personne ne le lui avait dit.

- Ginny attend un bébé, expliqua tout simplement Hermione.

- Mais il est où ?

- Dans son ventre.

- Mais… Mais y a pas de place dans son ventre.

- Si, rigola Hermione. Elle va grossir et le bébé va grandir.

- J'étais dans ton ventre, moi aussi ?

- Bien sûr.

- Et j'ai eu de la place !

- Oui.

Tout le monde rigolait devant l'innocence d'Andrew.

- Pourquoi t'as pas de bébé, toi ? Demanda-t-il à Alicia.

- Parce que… Elle réfléchissait. Parce que ton oncle George est déjà un grand bébé.

- Eh ! S'indigna l'intéressé.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es adulte, chéri ?

George se contenta de marmonner un « Ah ! Les femmes » et Fred se chargea de dévier la conversation avant que sa fiancée ne rejoigne Alicia dans son raisonnement.

- Hermione, tu as regardé pour les invitations ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui. J'ai fais deux croquis. Je crois que je les ai oublié par contre. Vous n'aurez qu'à passer à la maison après.

- D'accord.

_A la maison_, rien que cette expression lui donnait envie de sourire. Hermione ne le disait plus en pensant à ce petit appartement où la solitude l'emprisonnait, aujourd'hui elle était épanouie au milieu de ses amis et de ceux qu'elle aimerait pleinement considérer comme sa famille. Seul Ron restait encore et toujours l'ombre de ce tableau presque parfait. Avec lui, elle ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Elle aurait bien été vers lui, mais elle ne savait pas du tout sa réaction. Il lui semblait très lunatique. Parfois, il faisait tout pour qu'ils soient ensemble et à d'autres moments, comme ici, il était distant et ne lui parlait presque pas. Elle avait parfois envie de crier sa frustration et de lui sauter dessus pour qu'il comprenne enfin et parfois, elle avait comme l'envie de tout abandonner. Elle commençait à douter s'ils se remettraient finalement ensemble ou non. Peut-être qu'il avait quelqu'un et qu'il ne le lui avait pas dit. Ginny avait bien refusé de lui parler de Ron pendant qu'Hermione était au Canada, ils ne voulaient peut-être pas qu'elle sache et qu'elle reparte… Mais quoiqu'il arrive, elle ne repartirait pas, ils n'avaient rien à craindre et au moins elle serait fixée. Il fallait mieux être déçue et avoir le cœur brisé pendant un moment plutôt que de vivre dans le flou à se demander si c'est toujours possible ou non.

Hermione observait Ron, mine de rien, en continuant la conversation. Plus elle le regardait, plus elle doutait de leur hypothétique réconciliation possible. Il était beau, l'air désinvolte, jeune, attirant, gentil, aimant, Auror prometteur, il pouvait avoir toutes les femmes qu'il voulait et Hermione ne doutait pas qu'il ne s'en était pas privée. Combien ? Elle n'osait même pas y penser. En revanche, elle avait un enfant. Son enfant. Pourquoi reviendrait-il avec elle ? Il pouvait voir Andrew à sa guise, il savait d'avance qu'elle ne le lui interdirait jamais.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée de pouvoir perdre Ron. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé comme ça. Leur fils était le seul lien qu'ils leur restait. Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien signifier un pseudo baiser volé dans le noir pour lui ? Rien. Sinon, il aurait recommencé. Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal. Elle ressentit comme un besoin de pleurer pour évacuer cette peur et ce vide.

- Trésor ? Appela-t-elle. On va y aller.

- Déjà ?

- Oui. Il commence à se faire tard

- Vous pouvez rester manger là ce soir.

Molly était gentille mais Hermione ne voulait pas. Elle voulait seulement rentrer chez elle et ne plus voir Ron.

- C'est gentil, mais je ne préfère pas.

Elle s'efforça de sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle prit Andrew dans ses bras qui boudait légèrement de devoir partir si tôt.

- Au revoir tout le monde.

Andrew la rejoignit dans ses dires en faisant signe d'au revoir aux Weasleys et ils transplanèrent.

- Tu boudes, Trésor ?

- Non.

Il n'était pas très convaincant et quitta aussitôt les bras de sa mère pour rentrer dans la maison. Il monta directement les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre et Hermione soupira, lasse. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et alla se changer pour se mettre plus à son aise. Elle passa dans la chambre de son fils avant de redescendre et le trouva assis à même le sol, en train de jouer aux voitures. Il ne leva même pas la tête vers elle et elle en fut peinée.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose, Trésor ?

- Je n'ai pas faim.

Là, non plus, il ne l'avait même regardé. Il jouait. Il la boudait.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Non.

- Si, tu m'en veux.

Hermione alla rejoindre son fils qui n'avait toujours pas daigné la regarder.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Andrew posa la voiture qu'il faisait semblant de faire voler mais garda la tête baissée.

- Pourquoi tu n'aimes plus Papa ?

Hermione ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à cette question, surtout sortant de la bouche de son fils. Elle fut plus déstabilisée qu'elle ne laissa paraître et mit un certain avant de répondre. Quand Andrew releva enfin les yeux vers elle, elle tendit les bras pour qu'il vienne s'y poser. Il le fit.

- Ce n'est pas si simple, Andrew. J'ai beaucoup aimé ton père. C'est pour ça que tu es arrivé. Quand deux personnes s'aiment beaucoup, ils font des bébés. Alors on s'aimait beaucoup et on t'aime aussi beaucoup.

- Mais tu ne l'aimes plus, dit-il tristement.

- Si. Bien sûr que si. Mais c'est difficile à expliquer. J'ai fait une bêtise. Et… Et ça va s'arranger, je te le promets.

Hermione essayait de se convaincre en même temps qu'elle parlait à son fils. Andrew se retourna dans les bras de sa mère pour lui faire un gros câlin.

- Tu vas prendre un bain et tu vas aller te coucher, tu as les yeux qui se ferment tous seuls.

Andrew acquiesça et suivit sa mère dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et monta dans la baignoire. Hermione fit couler un peu d'eau, juste le fond de la baignoire pour qu'il fasse trempette. Il grogna quand elle passa la poire de douche partout et gigota quand elle tenta de l'essuyer. Il enfila son pyjama et se réfugia sous la couette alors qu'Hermione arrivait dans la chambre pour le border et lui raconter une petite histoire. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer son histoire que son fils dormait déjà paisiblement. Hermione reposa le livre sur son étagère et sortit sans faire de bruit, laissant la porte entrouverte.

Elle descendit les marches sur la pointe des pieds et alla prendre un café avant de s'installer confortablement dans le fauteuil. Hermione se perdit de nouveau dans ses pensées mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'y aventurer très longtemps car trois coups à la porte d'entrée la firent revenir à la réalité.

Vingt-deux heures.

Qui pouvait bien venir la déranger à une heure aussi tardive ? Hermione n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée. Prudente, elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit doucement, tout en tenant sa baguette qui se trouvait dans sa poche.

- Ron !

Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et le laissa entrer.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je voulais savoir si tu avais eu mon mot, vu qu'on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter aujourd'hui.

- Quel mot ?

- Je l'avais laissé devant ta porte sous une pierre.

_Merci_. Le mot qu'elle avait mis dans son sac. C'était de Ron. Mais pourquoi merci ?

- Oui. Je… Pourquoi ?

- J'ai regardé dans la Pensine.

« Oh ! » fut le seul son qu'Hermione produisit. Elle sourit intérieurement. Ron avait enfin plongé dans la Pensine. Elle lui apporta un café et ils prirent place au salon.

- Tu aurais dû revenir, Hermione.

Brisé. Voilà à quoi ressemblait la voix de Ron. La tristesse brillait dans ses prunelles.

- Tu serais revenue par toi-même que je n'aurais même pas réfléchi. On en a déjà parlé, mais tu ne peux même pas imaginé ce que j'ai ressenti pendant toutes ces années où tu n'étais pas là. J'ai vu que toi aussi tu avais souffert alors… Je ne comprend plus. Qui somme-nous l'un pour l'autre, dis-moi. Tu es la mère d'Andrew et moi son père et ça s'arrête là ? Je ne pourrais pas l'accepter. Pendant cinq ans, j'ai essayé de t'oublier, de te détester en faisant des trucs dont je ne suis pas fier mais ça n'a jamais réussi. Rien, ni personne ne peut te remplacer. Tu es en moi depuis le jour où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi… Dis quelque chose, je t'en supplie.

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long des joues d'Hermione alors qu'elle ne quittait pas Ron des yeux.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

Ron ferma les yeux et inspira profondément comme pour savourer cette instant tandis qu'Hermione ne savait pas vraiment comment agir. Il avait les cartes en mains. Il menait le jeu et elle lui obéissait tel un pantin. A cet instant, il avait deux solutions : faire d'elle la femme la plus heureuse de la Terre ou alors la briser à jamais. Ron ouvrit les yeux et se leva. Hermione baissa la tête, ses larmes redoublèrent et son cœur s'arrêta de battre. C'était fini. Il allait partir et elle ne le retiendrait même pas.

Cependant, tout ne se passa pas ainsi. Ron s'était levé mais seulement pour venir s'accroupir devant elle. Il lui releva doucement la tête en prenant son menton dans sa grande main et essuya ses larmes. Hermione resta pétrifiée.

- Répète, lui dit-il.

- Je t'aime.

- Encore.

- Je t'aime Ron.

Alors, doucement, délicatement, lentement, il se pencha et l'embrassa. Il prit soin d'effleurer ses lèvres avant de les poser sur les siennes. Le cœur d'Hermione explosa cette fois-ci et battit si fort que Ron dû l'entendre. Peu importe, c'était un vrai baiser.

Hermione se laissa glisser à genoux sur le sol et Ron l'attrapa par la taille pour la serrer contre lui, pour ne plus la laisser partir. Hermione fit de même en passant ses petites mains sur la nuque de Ron et dans ses cheveux qu'elle n'avait plus touché depuis si longtemps et qu'elle adorait. Quand il descendit ses mains le long de son dos, Hermione ne put retenir le gémissement qui ne demandait qu'à sortir et Ron sourit contre ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime aussi, dit-il enfin à bout de souffle.

Hermione lui sourit, heureuse mais des larmes retombèrent, des larmes de joie.

- Ne pleures plus, c'est fini. Tout est fini.

- J'ai eu peur. Je suis désolée.

- C'est du passé maintenant. N'en parlons plus. Je vais rentrer chez moi, il se fait vraiment tard.

- Tu…

Ron sourit devant la mine contrite d'Hermione.

- On va y aller doucement.

- Tu as raison.

- Et on ferait mieux de parler à Andrew avant.

- Il n'attend que ça. Quand on était encore au Canada, il me demandait souvent pourquoi je ne vivais pas avec son papa car tous les parents de ses petits copains de l'école vivaient ensemble. Et tout à l'heure, il m'a fait la tête car il pensait que je ne t'aimais plus.

Ron embrassa Hermione une nouvelle fois, puis une autre et encore une autre avant de finalement partir sous le regarda aimant d'Hermione. Quand elle eut refermé la porte d'entrée à clés, elle monta se coucher avec un grand sourire aux lèvres tandis que Ron se retenait de hurler sa joie en pleine rue.

* * *

**Chapitre plus long que prévu et fin totalement différente de ce que j'avais aussi prévu **

**Je pense avoir été moins longue que précédemment et que ce chapitre vous l'attendiez toutes et tous avec une impatience débordande ! **

**Merci beaucoup à toutes les revieweuses pour leurs encouragements, félicitations et soutiens. **

**Gros bisous**


	21. Un Pas en Avant, Deux Pas en Arrière

Chapitre 21 :

**Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière...**

- N'angoisse pas comme ça.

- J'aimerais bien te voir à ma place.

- Mais ce n'est rien Ron. Ils vont juste te prélever un peu de sang, pour voir ton organisme et ta magie.

- C'est tout ?

- Mais oui. Ce n'est pas terrible.

- Ils vont faire pareil à Andrew ?

- Je suppose mais comme il est plus petit, je ne sais pas si sa magie…

- Elle est déjà développée, coupa Ron. Hermione me l'a dit.

Depuis près d'une demie-heure, Ginny essayait tant bien que mal de rassurer Ron qui était à Ste-Mangouste pour faire un test de paternité. Il n'était pas du tout rassuré, pourtant il savait qu'Andrew était son fils. Il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus. Quiconque ne les connaissait pas, pouvait aisément voir qu'il avait un lien de parenté. C'était flagrant. Mais comme la situation l'exige dans ces moments-là, vous craignez toujours le pire.

- Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui nous le fait ce fichu test ? Demanda Ron à sa sœur.

- Parce que je suis en jour de repos et que techniquement, je n'ai pas le droit car je suis ta sœur.

- Et alors ?

- C'est comme ça, je ne fais pas les lois.

Ron soupira fortement et se laissa retomber sur le dossier de la chaise de la salle d'attente. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne chose d'y être allé avec Ginny. Sa petite sœur avait déplacé son échographie pour pouvoir l'accompagner. Elle continuait de parler, de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire elle-même ces tests car ils étaient parents et qu'elle ne pouvait donc pas être objectif et pouvait fausser les résultats, etc. Ron n'écoutait pas. Heureusement une guérisseuse vint à son secours… enfin secours était un bien grand mot. A bien y réfléchir, écouter sa petite sœur débiter un lot de paroles inutiles l'enchantait plus que d'aller se faire piquer.

- Allez files ! Tu n'as rien à craindre, le rassura Ginny avec un clin d'œil.

Elle souriait devant l'angoisse injustifiée de son frère. Il n'avait vraiment aucun doute à avoir. Elle connaissait assez bien Hermione pour savoir que jamais elle n'aurait trompé Ron, même pendant ces cinq années où ils avaient été séparés, Ginny était quasiment certaine qu'Hermione n'avait eu aucun autre homme. De plus, si Andrew n'était pas son fils, alors elle ne s'appelait plus Ginevra Molly Weasley !

- Tata Ginny !

Son neveu préféré venait de faire son entrée, suivit de sa maman qui semblait dans le même état que son papa, bien qu'elle, elle puisse échapper à la piqûre.

- Comment vas-tu, mon Trésor ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Très bien.

Andrew était vraiment en avance pour son âge, même si parfois son ignorance la faisait rire, la plupart du temps, il était capable de tenir une conversation avec un adulte, même les Jumeaux Fred et George avaient dû mal.

Ginny leva les yeux vers Hermione et lui fit un grand sourire en inclinant légèrement la tête, répondant ainsi à la question silencieuse de sa meilleure amie. Oui, Ron était déjà parti se faire occulter.

- Ginny ?

- J'arrive.

La gynécomage du service venait de l'appeler. Elle sourit une nouvelle fois à Hermione qui lui demanda de la tenir au courant et embrassa son neveu avant de suivre sa collègue de travail pour voir se comportait son bébé à elle.

Dans la salle d'attente, Hermione n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, une jeune guérisseuse, certainement fraîchement diplômée, appela Andrew Granger. Cependant, alors qu'elle se levait pour accompagner son fils, la jeune guérisseuse lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

- Je suis désolée, mais si vous pouviez attendre ici… Nous allons prendre soin de lui. Il ne s'agit que de quelques tests.

- D'accord.

Hermione se pencha pour serrer son fils contre elle et lui recommander d'être bien sage et d'écouter les guérisseurs. Il hocha la tête, un peu réticent à quitter sa mère mais suivit néanmoins la jeune femme. Elle s'assit sur un siège de libre dans la salle d'attendre et regarda autour d'elle, quelques mamans essayaient de calmer leurs enfants devant l'attente, d'autres futures mamans passaient souvent leurs mains sur leur ventres ronds et elle, elle attendait.

Le tic-tac de la pendule qui se trouvait sur le mur d'en face, commerçait à l'énerver. L'heure tournait et les patients défilaient. Elle attendait depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité alors qu'en réalité, cela ne faisait que vingt petites minutes. Interminable.

Hermione se leva pour aller chercher un café à la petite cafétéria au bout du couloir. Elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, elle le savait. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. De plus, une petite piqûre ne prenait pas tout ce temps en général. Non, en effet, une simple piqûre ne prenait pas beaucoup de temps puisqu'elle ne put franchir les portes de la cafétéria. Deux bras venaient de l'encercler. Elle fit volte-face et se retrouva prisonnière des bras de Ron qui affichait un sourire charmeur.

- Tu m'as fais peur. Tu es déjà passé ? Ça a été ? Demanda-t-elle. Andrew n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non, ils lui font un bilan médical. Ce n'est rien de grave, sourit-il.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et il lui donna un baiser. Elle faisait toujours cela avant pour réclamer un baiser de sa part et tous les deux semblaient s'en souvenir. Malgré tout, Hermione n'était pas très à l'aise au milieu de cette foule dans les bras de ce grand rouquin. En revanche, Ron ne s'en souciait pas, même s'il avait été le premier à dire qu'ils devraient aller doucement et recommencer à zéro. Elle se dégagea en douceur de ses bras et malgré sa petite moue boudeuse, Ron ne fit rien et lui prit la main pour retourner dans la salle d'attente. Sans café et toujours ce fichu tic-tac.

La grande main de Ron sagement posée sur sa cuisse, sa tête contre son épaule, le temps semblait passer étrangement plus vite.

- Tu as vu Ginny ? Lui demanda Ron.

- Oui, elle avait rendez-vous pour une échographie. Par contre, je ne l'ai pas vu ressortir.

- Elle a du repartir par la cheminée de la salle de consultation. C'est l'avantage de travailler ici.

Mais soudain Ron retira sa main de la cuisse d'Hermione et se redressa, obligeant Hermione à en faire de même. Une mini tornade rousse se jeta alors sur lui.

- Papa ! Pourquoi tu es là ?

Ron regarda Hermione qui lui sourit légèrement et lui fit signe que non, elle n'avait pas dit à Andrew qu'ils devaient faire des tests pour vérifier que Ron était bien son père.

- C'est pour mon travail. Ils veulent savoir si je vais bien, mentit Ron. Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu ici, Bonhomme ?

- Ils m'ont fait une piqûre et je n'ai même pas pleuré. Ils m'ont aussi demandé de faire de grands gestes avec une baguette magique.

La jeune guérisseuse qui avait emmené Andrew, arriva vers eux. Elle leur assura que tout c'était parfaitement déroulé et qu'Andrew était un petit garçon très intelligent dont la magie était déjà bien développée. Hermione souriait, fière de son fils qui s'était d'ores et déjà blotti dans ses bras et Ron n'en était pas moins fier non plus.

- Vous pourrez prendre connaissance des tests d'ici demain, en début d'après-midi. Ils seront à la réception. Bonne journée.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ron, Hermione et leur fils étaient partis prendre un bon petit déjeuner à la terrasse d'un café sur le Chemin de Traverse, baignés par les rayons matinaux du soleil. Comme une vraie petite famille. Les yeux d'Hermione pétillaient de bonheur et le sourire ne la quittait pas. Discrètement elle glissa sa main dans celle de Ron qui reposait négligemment sur l'accoudoir.

C'était le milieu de la matinée et les passants se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Elle les regardait passer en songeant qu'elle devrait aussi faire des courses car les placards seront bientôt vides.

- Tu reprends le travail quand ? Demanda-t-elle à Ron qui caressait doucement sa main de son pouce.

- Je dois passer au bureau cette après-midi pour faire mon rapport et le chef veut me voir.

- Tu repars bientôt alors ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Il y eut un instant de silence avant qu'Andrew ne se mette à rire en pointant son père du doigt.

- Tu es parfois pire qu'Andrew, soupira Hermione, plus amusée qu'énervée.

Ron grimaça. Sa chemise blanche arborait une jolie tache de confiture.

- C'est pas grave, Maman va te l'enlever, lui dit Andrew, qui apparemment connaissait bien ce problème.

- Et si je ne veux pas ?

- Il faut lui dire s'il te plait et lui faire un bisou, lui expliqua Andrew en mettant sa main devant sa bouche comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret.

- D'accord. Alors s'il te plait Hermione peux-tu m'enlever cette vilaine tache ?

- Je…

- Oh ! Merlin ! Ron !

Ron releva la tête pour chercher à qui appartenait cette voix nasillarde. Une jeune femme, blonde, de taille moyenne, habillée comme une gravure de mode. Chelsea Perky. Elle paraîtrait moins décalée dans un salon de beauté que dans le bureau des Aurors mais elle était très sympathique si on omettait le fait qu'elle s'était mise en tête de sortir avec Ron Weasley. Depuis deux ans qu'elle était entrée chez les Aurors, elle faisait tout pour attirer son attention et Ron ne savait plus quoi inventer pour y échapper. Heureusement maintenant, il avait une très bonne excuse.

- Bonjour Chelsea.

Cependant, à son grand regret, Hermione s'était empressée de lâcher sa main.

Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière…

- Hermione voici Chelsea Perky, une collègue de travail. Chelsea, je te présente Hermione Granger. Ah ! Et Andrew mon fils.

- Ton… Fils ?

- Oui.

- Il est un peu grand, non ?

- J'ai bientôt cinq ans, répliqua Andrew.

Hermione ne disait rien, son sourire n'avait pas bougé mais ses yeux la trahissaient et Ron jubilait. Jalouse. Hermione Granger était jalouse de Chelsea.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un fils.

Elle était déçue, pas blessée, seulement elle venait de comprendre clairement que Ron Weasley ne serait jamais avec elle. En revanche, Hermione prenait conscience que Ron avait vécu pendant qu'elle n'était pas en Angleterre. Jusque là, elle s'était refusé à y penser, à voir la vérité en face.

- Et bien, bonne journée. Je suis contente de vous avoir connu, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention d'Hermione et d'Andrew.

Et elle repartit comme elle était venue. Hermione n'avait pas décelé de méchanceté dans sa voix, ni d'hypocrisie, mais elle avait vu, comme n'importe qui l'aurait vu, que Chelsea ne voyait pas Ron comme un simple ami, elle aurait voulu plus.

- Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, décréta Hermione en se levant. Tu dois avoir des choses à faire.

Andrew s'essuya la bouche et les mains et Ron soupira. La vie ne jouait décidément pas en sa faveur.

- Je vais vous raccompagner.

- Ce n'est pas la peine.

- J'insiste.

Hermione ne dit rien. Ils rentrèrent tous les trois chez Hermione. Elle était distante. Le chemin fut calme, silencieux. Aucun d'eux ne parla.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Est-ce tu veux bien rester un peu dans le salon, Bonhomme. J'ai besoin de parler un peu avec ta maman.

Andrew sourit à son père et fila dans la salon où il alluma la télévision avant de sauter dans le fauteuil. Il regarda sagement les dessins animés pendant que Ron rejoignait Hermione dans la cuisine.

- Maintenant, je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Ron en faisant sursauter Hermione.

- Ce qui m'arrive ? Mais rien, voyons. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je dois me faire des illusions. Depuis que nous avons rencontré Chelsea, tu fais la tête. Serais-tu jalouse par hasard ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Et puis tu fais ce que tu veux, de toutes façons, nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

Cette phrase, elle la regretta aussitôt et Ron la reçut comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais attendre cinq ans bien sagement ? J'ai essayé de te retrouver, j'ai essayé de t'oublier.

Hermione aurait voulu se boucher les oreilles et l'empêcher de parler. Elle savait bien tout ça et elle ne voulait pas en entendre parler. elle savait que Ron avait vécu, qu'il avait eu d'autres femmes pendant qu'elle n'était pas en Angleterre. A qui la faute ? Cependant, elle refusait de se l'admettre.

- Et après ce qui s'est passé avant hier, je pensais que toi et moi, on était de nouveau ensemble, apparemment non.

- Tu as raison, je suis jalouse, coupa Hermione. Et je refuse d'admettre que tu as eu d'autres femmes que moi. C'est de ma faute, j'aurais pas du te dire ça. Je ne le pensais pas.

Elle s'en voulait vraiment, Ron le lisait sur son visage. Mais il préférait la laisser continuer plutôt que de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Je… Je t'aime et je veux plus te perdre, continua-t-elle d'une petite voix. Mais avec toutes ces filles qui te tournent autour…

- Pour l'instant, dans les filles qui me tournent autour, il n'y en a qu'une et une seule qui m'intéresse. Le problème est que c'est la seule que je n'ai jamais compris, et pourtant je la connais depuis longtemps.

- Tu m'en veux ? Demanda Hermione, timide.

- Non, soupira Ron. Mais arrête d'être lunatique, s'il te plait.

Les rôles s'inversaient, maintenant c'était elle qui était lunatique et un peu paranoïaque aussi. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de focaliser sur Ron et ses supposées ex-conquêtes. Il était à elle. Ils étaient un couple. Ce n'était pas officiel mais ils en étaient un. Il venait de le dire.

- C'était qui cette Chelsea ? Demanda-t-elle après un instant.

- Une Auror. Juste une collègue de travail. Rien de plus.

Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'en plus de cela, elle lui courait après depuis des semaines. Même si maintenant qu'elle connaissait l'existence d'Andrew, ça avait du réfréner ses intentions vis-à-vis de lui.

Hermione lui fit un sourire, timide au début mais qui s'intensifia par la suite. Ron s'approcha d'elle, ne pouvant résister plus longtemps et l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

- Il faut qu'on parle avec Andrew, murmura tout de même Ron.

- Oui.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, main dans la main, prêts à expliquer à leur fils qu'ils s'aimaient de nouveau, chose qu'Andrew attendait impatiemment comme tout le clan Wealsey.

_Ding dong _

Mais la sonnette d'entrée les coupa dans leur élan et Hermione lâcha la main de Ron pour aller ouvrir. C'était Natacha, la fiancée de Fred.

- Bonjour, Hermione. Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, sourit Hermione. Entre. Je suppose que tu viens pour les invitations ?

- Oui.

Natacha entra et quand elle aperçut Ron, son sourire s'élargit pour le saluer mais elle se retourna vers Hermione.

- Si, je vous dérange. Ce n'est pas grave, je repasserai.

- Mais non. Ne dis pas de bêtises. J'allais m'en aller de toutes façons. Il faut que je passe au bureau.

Ron alla embrasser son fils, puis il revint vers Hermione pour lui déposer un baiser furtif juste à la commissure des lèvres avec un regard qui signifiait clairement _à ce soir_ puis il salua Natacha et sortit dehors pour transplaner librement.

- J'ai fait deux modèles différents car Fred m'a dit de faire comme je voulais mais c'est quand même votre mariage. Regardes.

Hermione lui présenta deux petites cartes. La première était écrite avec une encre violette foncée où l'on voyait les deux futurs mariés en noir et blanc dans le coin. Sur la deuxième, l'écriture était noir et la carte plus pailletée, et la photo en couleur.

Natacha préférait la première, elle était plus sobre et plus discrète. En tant que bonne Serdaigle, elle n'était pas trop ce qui pouvait être tape-à-l'œil, même avec Fred, elle était servie.

- C'est parfait, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Tu en es sûre ? Sinon, je peux la refaire.

- Non, Hermione, c'est très bien comme ça. Une sort de décuplement et un autre pour les mettre sous enveloppe et elles seront envoyées. Je te remercie beaucoup.

- C'est tout naturel. Tu veux quelque chose à boire.

Natacha accepta un jus de citrouille et elles se rendirent dans la cuisine.

- Si jamais vous avez encore besoin de moi pour les menus ou autres…

- C'est gentil de proposer mais je pense que c'est bon maintenant. On a prévu de faire un buffet froid, ça sera plus pratique et moins cher aussi. C'est fou que ça coûte cher de se marier. Acheter la robe, celles des demoiselle d'honneur, le costume de Fred, le repas et tout, je m'en sors plus. Vivement que j'ai la bague au doigt, plaisanta Natascha. Heureusement que le Terrier est grand et qu'on peut organiser la cérémonie et le fête dans le jardin. Et avec Ron… ça va mieux, non ?

- Oui, sourit Hermione. Ce serait dommage que vous ne soyez pas ensemble. Vous formez un si joli couple et ton fils est adorable. J'avais beaucoup entendu parler de toi avant. Tous les Weasley t'adorent.

- Je les adore aussi. C'est difficile de ne pas aimer cette famille.

- C'est vrai. Ils sont tous si attachants et plein de vie.

La pendule sonna midi et Natacha s'excusa auprès d'Hermione mais Fred l'attendait et elle n'était déjà pas en avances.

- Pour une fois c'est lui qui va m'attendre. Merci encore et bonne journée.

- Bonne journée à toi aussi.

* * *

**Merci à**

**dreamy's, Anacofleb, emmi la beletinette, GinnyPotter02, LiLy Jolie, Elliania, 'Clochett', Gny, lea, Lizoune, brucelink, karina, hermy + ron, Josianne, Ayaminne, milly, elie du Chicaneur, Lea.Weasley, Mione des Maraudeurs, HeRmiOne WeasLeY i, Lil'Ashura**

**pour leur review**

**Bisous**


	22. Tout Doucement

Chapitre 22 :

**Tout Doucement...**

_Alors je suis arrivée à Poudlard. Dans le train, j'avais fait la connaissance de certains élèves de mon âge, comme Neville Londubat, mais aussi Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil avec lesquelles j'ai partagé mon dortoir pendant sept ans et j'ai croisé Ron Weasley et Harry Potter. Le grand Harry Potter. Je connaissais tout de lui. J'avais lu tous les livres de magie qui m'étaient passés sous la main et Harry Potter n'a échappé à aucun d'eux._

Hermione releva la tête devant l'ombre qui s'était postée devant elle et posa sa plume. Elle avait fait apparaître une mini piscine dans son jardin où Andrew barbotait en éclaboussant tout autour de lui. Il y avait presque autant d'eau autour de la piscine que dedans. Hermione s'était installée sur la table de jardin pour pouvoir continuer librement l'écriture de son prochain livre et profiter du soleil.

- J'ai sonné plusieurs fois avant d'entendre le rire de ton fils, alors j'ai décidé de faire le tour.

C'était Ginny qui était venue leur faire une petite visite. Elle était rayonnante et Hermione remarqua que derrière sa petite robe d'été, son ventre commençait à s'arrondir doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Sourit Hermione.

- Parce qu'il me faut une excuse pour venir voir ma meilleure amie et mon neveu ? Rétorqua Ginny avec amusement.

- Non, bien sûr, mais je pensais que tu travaillais.

- Et non ! Je suis en vacances.

Ginny s'assit alors qu'Andrew lui faisait de grand signe en éclaboussant encore partout.

- Je vois que tu t'amuses bien, constata Ginny.

- Oui. Regarde ce que Maman a fait.

- Je vois ça.

- Il tourne en rond, expliqua Hermione. Ce n'est pas évident de jouer tout seul à son âge.

Ginny ne dit rien, mais lança à Hermione un regard qui montrait qu'elle n'avait jamais connu ça avec tous les frères qu'elle avait. En revanche au visage d'Hermione, Ginny se rendit compte qu'elle, elle avait connu cette solitude enfantine, étant fille unique. Si au fond d'elle, elle pensa que la seule chose pour y remédier serait de donner un petit frère ou petite sœur à ce bout de chou adorable, elle ne dit pas, ne voulant déclencher une quelconque dispute avec celle qu'elle voyait déjà comme sa belle-sœur.

- Et tu nous écris quoi ? Demanda Ginny.

- J'essaie de m'avancer dans mon prochain livre, mais ce n'est pas gagné. John va finir par s'impatienter si je n'avance pas.

- Je peux lire ?

- Non, Ginny. Et ce ne sont que des ébauches.

- Oh ! S'il te plait ?

- J'ai dit non.

- Très bien, alors pour que je puisse le lire plus vite, je vais t'emprunter ton fils.

- Pardon ?

- Je vais aller faire un tour avec Andrew. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une fête lorraine du côté moldu.

Hermione se mit à rire. Une fête lorraine !

- C'est une fête foraine, Ginny.

- Oui, c'est ça, je ne savais plus exactement. Papa m'a dit qu'il y avait des… na… des manèges. Alors si tu veux, j'y emmène ton fils et toi tu peux écrire tranquillement.

- Dis oui, Maman.

Evidemment, Andrew n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation et il connaissait bien les manèges et les fêtes foraines. Il adorait ça et Hermione ne put que capituler. En plus, Ginny avait raison, au moins elle pourrait avancer dans l'écriture de son livre car Andrew la ralentissait plus qu'autre chose.

- Allez viens t'habiller.

Andrew sortit de la piscine et sa mère l'enveloppa dans un grand drap de bain et il fila à l'étage.

- Rafraîchis-toi pendant ce temps-là. Il y a du jus de citrouille au frais, si tu veux.

Hermione laissa Ginny dans la cuisine et monta à la recherche de son fils qui devait déjà dévaliser son armoire pour trouver ce que sa mère allait lui mettre.

- Attend Andrew. Sèches-toi et laisse-moi chercher tes habits.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à l'habiller pour une fois, Andrew était excité mais docile. Elle lui avait mis un polo blanc et pantacourt bleu, il était tout bonnement adorable avec ses tâches de rousseur qui ressortait avec le soleil et ses cheveux plus roux que jamais.

- Tu es bien sage avec Ginny, d'accord. Tu lui donnes bien la main et tu ne cours pas partout, si elle dit non, c'est non. D'accord ?

- Oui, Maman.

Andrew savait qu'il devait écouter sa tante et être sage sinon sa mère le gronderait. Ils redescendirent dans le hall où Ginny les attendait.

- Tu n'auras qu'à venir le récupérer à l'appartement ce soir, quand tu auras juger que tu as assez travaillé.

- Très bien, sourit Hermione devant le ton ironique de Ginny. Amusez-vous bien. Et pas de bêtises, Andrew.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il est avec moi.

- Justement, parfois je me demande qui, d'Andrew ou de toi, fait le plus de bêtises.

Ginny lui tira la langue et Andrew lui fit un signe de la main avant de transplaner avec Ginny. Hermione soupira doucement, savourant la récente solitude qu'il l'entourait et ressortit dans le jardin pour essayer d'avancer dans l'écriture de son livre.

_En effet, j'avais lu énormément de livres sur la magie et son monde. J'avais peur d'être perdue ou d'être nulle. J'étais habituée à être la meilleure de ma classe, je ne pouvais pas imaginer me retrouver dernière, ça aurait été horrible._

Elle ratura le tout. ça ne lui plaisait pas.

_En effet, j'avais lu énormément de livres sur la magie et son monde. J'avais peur d'être perdue, d'être nulle. Quand vous êtes habitué à avoir des bonnes notes et à être la meilleure de votre classe, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer vous retrouver en seconde position, en tout cas, pour moi, c'était alors impensable._

Tout le parchemin continuait comme cela, entre des ratures et des paragraphes indépendants. Elle aimait que tout soit parfait et voulait que son livre fasse sensation.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Allez Ron ! Fais pas le timide !

- Harry ! Tu commences vraiment à m'énerver et si je m'énerve, ça va pas être beau à voir et tu le sais.

- Oh ! Ce que tu peux être susceptible !

Harry et Ron étaient tous les deux dans le bureau des Aurors, chacun dans leur box qui se trouvaient face à face. Ron devait faire un rapport sur sa mission d'observation d'hier soir sur le manoir Macnair mais Harry qui se tournait les pouces, essayait depuis une heure de lui soutirer des informations sur l'avancement de sa relation avec Hermione.

- Ne me dis pas que vous êtes toujours au même point, je ne te croirais pas.

- Potter ! C'est le dernier avertissement, si tu ne te tais pas, je te lance un sort.

- Tu ne fais pas le poids !

- Tu paries ?

Leur petit jeu recommençait et il finissait toujours de la même manière…

Ron sortit sa baguette en un temps record et jeta un sort sans gravité à Harry qui tomba à la renverse de sa chaise.

- Attention à toi Weasley !

Et entre deux éclats de rires, ils se lancèrent des sorts comme deux gamins. A présent, ils couraient à travers les boxes, montaient sur les bureaux, sautaient. Pendant ce temps, ils oubliaient la guerre et leur soucis quotidiens. Rien ne comptait que de ridiculiser son ami le plus possible, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Ron se vit affubler de cheveux verts à la place de sa tignasse rousse et que Harry se retrouva en jupette en plein milieu de bureau.

- Tu vas me le payer ça, Weasley ! le menaça faussement Harry.

Cependant, il fut stopper en plein dans son élan.

- Allez ! Les gamins, la récréation est terminée.

Kingsley Shaklebot, le chef des Aurors venait d'entrer dans le bureau, sa taille imposante instaurait directement le silence. Ici, ce fut un silence gêné.

- Jolis vos nouveaux styles. Je ne sais pas si votre petite amie apprécierait votre nouveau genre Potter. Et le vert est définitivement trop tape-à-l'œil, Weasley, plus que le roux en tout car, ça va être dur pour les missions d'infiltration.

- Désolé, chef, dirent-ils en chœur.

- C'est rien, il faut bien se détendre parfois dans ce monde de brutes. Mais j'aimerais que vous repreniez vos aspects originaux pour ce que j'ai é vous dire.

Shaklebot était sérieux, presque las. La nouvelle qu'il allait leur dire n'annonçait rien de bon pour les deux compères. Il échangèrent un regard grave et d'un coup de baguette, il retrouvèrent leur aspect naturel. Ils vinrent s'appuyer contre un bureau en face de leur chef, attendant de voir ce qu'il voulait.

- On a trouvé son refuge.

Cette simple phrase leur glaça le sang. Il ne fallait pas plus pour comprendre de qui et de quoi il parlait. Voldemort.

- On n'a pas tous les éléments, même si on en est quasiment sûr.

- Mais on n'a pas tous les horcruxes, ça ne servirait à rien de…

- Je sais. Mais je voulais vous mettre au courant. On va le surveiller en attendant d'avoir les armes de notre côté. Voir ce qu'il fait. Comment il se prépare et d'autres petits détails.

Le silence se fit pesant et Shaklebot le brisa à nouveau.

- J'ai jugé bon de vous mettre au courant car vous êtes tous les deux très concernés par cette guerre, mais j'aimerais que tout cela reste confidentiel. Les autres ne le sauront pas tout de suite pour leur propre sécurité. On n'est qu'une poignée à le savoir je vous tiendrais au courant de la suite des événements. Maintenant vous pouvez retourner à vos activités, ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire en quittant la pièce.

Harry et Ron n'avaient plus le cœur à la fête cependant. Cette nouvelle leur avait jeté un froid. Ils avaient trouvé le refuge de Voldemort.

- C'est maintenant qu'on entre vraiment dans la grande guerre, mon vieux.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on est tous avec toi.

- Ouai.

Harry savait que Ron ne le laisserait pas tomber, ni les autres. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait une famille et lui allait bientôt avoir la sienne.

- Tu n'avais pas des résultat à aller chercher, toi, dit Harry pour essayer de changer de sujet.

- Si. Je vais y aller.

- Allez ! Te tracasses pas, on n'y est pas encore dans la phase finale et puis on sera bien préparé.

- J'espère.

- Je te le promet.

Cette promesse n'était pas une parole en l'air. Ron le savait. Ils allaient s'en sortir. Ils gagneraient cette guerre, au fond de lui il le savait. Mais quel serait le prix à payer pour la victoire ?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Bonjour, je viens pour chercher des résultats.

Ron était finalement allé à Ste-Mangouste. Il n'avait pas fini son rapport mais il fallait qu'il sorte du bureau des Aurors. Harry aussi.

- Votre nom, Monsieur, s'il vous plait ?

- Weasley. Ron Weasley. Et il y a aussi des résultats au nom d'Andrew Weas… Granger. Andrew Granger.

- Ah oui. Le petit bonhomme avec des cheveux roux. Votre fils.

Apparemment son fils n'était pas passé inaperçu. Il faisait déjà des ravages dans la gente féminine. Tel père, tel fils, pensa modestement Ron avec un grand sourire.

- Tenez.

La réceptionniste de l'hôpital lui tendit deux grandes enveloppes avec un sourire que lui rendit Ron. Il quitta l'hôpital, ne sachant pas vraiment où aller. Il hésita à se rendre chez Hermione, bien qu'il en meurt d'envie. Il n'avait plus rien à faire au Ministère car il venait d'en sortir, il ne voulait pas aller au Terrier au risque de croiser ses frères ou sa sœur qui le bombarderaient de questions sur Hermione. Il en avait marre que tout le monde essaye de s'immiscer dans leur couple et c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'était pas prêt à officialiser sa nouvelle relation avec le mère de son fils.

Inconsciemment, il avait transplané devant chez elle. Il sonna une fois. Pas de réponse. Il sonna une deuxième fois et attendit. Ron n'avait pas remarqué qu'Hermione au lieu de lui ouvrir la porte avait fait le tour du jardin et le regardait s'impatienter devant la porte close. C'est le rire cristallin d'Hermione qui lui fit tourner la tête.

- Tu comptais me faire attendre longtemps à ce que je vois, dit-il, amusé malgré tout.

- Non, mais tu es mignon quand tu t'impatientes.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Il n'était toujours pas habitué à la sensation qui apparaissait dans son ventre à chaque fois qu'il la touchait mais ce n'était en rien pour lui déplaire.

- Je ne te dérange pas au moins ?

- Non. Viens.

Elle l'emmena dans le jardin et ramassa ses parchemins et ses plumes.

- Si, je te dérange, constata-t-il.

- Mais non, tu me permets de m'arrêter. J'ai déjà bien avancé.

Et c'est là que Ron vit qu'il manquait quelque chose. Tout était calme. Trop calme. En fait, il manquait plutôt quelqu'un.

- Où est Andrew ?

- Avec ta sœur, elle l'a emmené à la fête foraine.

- A la quoi ?

- Elle l'a emmené faire un tour et s'amuser.

Hermione n'avait pas envie de lui expliquer en quoi consistait la fête foraine, les manèges, ce qu'était la barbe à papa, etc.

Elle fit apparaître de quoi se désaltérer et c'est en voulant venir d'asseoir sur les genoux de Ron qu'elle remarqua les deux enveloppes dans sa main.

Dans une interrogation muette, il lui répondit qu'il s'agissait des résultats de Ste-Mangouste.

- Ouvre-les.

Ron posa l'enveloppe au nom de son fils sur la table et regarda la sienne. Hermione vit son hésitation flagrante et le rassura en posant la main sur son bras. Il la décacheta sans trembler et sortit délicatement le parchemin qu'il lut silencieusement, le visage impassible. Hermione n'était pas inquiète.

- Ca va mieux ? Demanda-t-elle quand les yeux de Ron eurent finis de parcourir la lettre.

Il ne lui répondit pas mais se leva et l'embrassa brusquement mais langoureusement. Il la souleva à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol et l'embrasser plus facilement, elle était tellement petite qu'il était obligé de se pencher à chaque fois.

Elle rompit leur baiser, à bout de souffle, ne touchant toujours pas le sol. Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, se disant tout ce qui ne se disait pas avec des mots. Ron la reposa doucement en desserrant par la même occasion son étreinte mais sans la lâcher complètement. Hermione ressentait une sensation familière en elle, sensation longtemps délaissée que seul Ron pouvait lui faire ressentir.

Ron savait qu'il voulait plus. Il ne voulait plus se contenter de simples baisers, il avait besoin de passer à vitesse supérieure. Il avait besoin d'elle tout simplement. Il lui fit comprendre par un regard.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle n'allait pas résister longtemps non plus. Elle savait qu'ils étaient seuls pendant encore plusieurs heures. Elle en avait envie. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa lui faisant comprendre qu'elle aussi avait envie de lui.

Comme une adolescente qui profite de l'absence de ses parents pour amener son petit ami chez elle, Hermione prit Ron par la main et sans un mot, ils rentrèrent dans la maison et montèrent à l'étage. Ron sourit intérieurement, en pensant qu'Hermione n'avait jamais été vraiment à l'aise ailleurs que dans une chambre pour ce genre d'activités, même si à son souvenir, leur fils avait dû être conçu dans un endroit beaucoup plus… officiel… comme dans un certain bureau du Ministère de la Magie…

Elle fit claquer la porte dans un bruit sec et Ron prit ceci comme le signal, il la plaqua gentiment contre ladite porte et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Ne s'attendant pas à tant de ferveur, Hermione laissa un gémissement franchir ses lèvres. Elle était passive sous les mains de Ron qui commençaient un travail sensuel contre sa peau. Ron délaissa sa bouche et s'autorisa un sourire, il avait toujours aimé lui faire perdre le contrôle d'elle même et il n'y avait que dans cette situation là qu'il y arrivait. Dans un éclair de lumière, Hermione retrouva une partie de lucidité et repoussa Ron pour l'allonger sur le lit derrière qui n'attendait qu'eux. Elle monta à califourchon sur lui et la ballet commença. Lentement avec plein de douceur, ils redécouvrirent le corps de l'autre.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Fermement enlacés, vêtus en tout et pour tout d'une drap bordeaux, ils ne disaient rien et contemplaient le plafond. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, redescendant lentement sur terre.

- Il va falloir que j'aille chercher Andrew chez Harry, murmura Hermione.

- Il va aussi falloir lui parler maintenant. Je n'ai plus très envie de m'endormir seul, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Hermione sourit.

- Tu ne penses qu'à ça.

- Non. Je ne pense qu'à toi et à mon fils.

Elle l'embrassa et se redressa.

- Je vais aller prendre une douche rapide et m'habiller.

Ron la regarda, confortablement allongé dans les oreilles, les mains croisés derrière la tête. Il poussa une exclamation quand elle se leva en emportant le drap enroulé autour d'elle.

- Ne fais pas la pudique, Chérie. Je t'ai déjà vu tout nue.

Elle l'ignora et pénétra dans la salle de bain adjuvante à la chambre. Elle lui relança le drap à la figure juste avant de refermer la porte.

Au bout d'un moment, Ron entendit l'eau couler, il pensa la rejoindre mais il était bien là où il se trouvait. Il était paisible et savourait ce nouveau départ.

Quand Hermione ressortit de la salle de bain, coiffée et vêtue comme il le faut, elle s'étonna de voir Ron endormi avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il était beau. Elle l'aimait. Merlin ! Ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer. Elle l'embrassa doucement et remit correctement le drap sur lui avant de descendre et de se rendre chez Ginny pour aller chercher son fils, elle saura lui expliquer la raison de la présence de son père. De toute façon, elle était presque certaine qu'Andrew ne s'en formaliserait pas, trop contente de le voir.

* * *

Merci à

**chaton weasley, Lizoune, elie du Chicaneur, LiLy Jolie, dreamy's, Elliania, GinnyPotter02, milly, emmi la beletinette, Anacofleb, wiwi love ron-hermy, Lil'Ashura, Paddy, Emmy, Lucile, 'Clochett'**

pour leur reviews.

Je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire une mise à jour la semaine prochaine, à moins d'un grand élan d'inspiration et de courage vendredi et samedi puisqu'à défaut de partir en vacances, je vais faire une petite escapade in London with my friends, pendant 3 jours. Rien de bien méchant, juste de quoi changer d'air et de jouer les touristes dans la magnifique capital anglaise. Je vais tout même essayer de vous pondre un petit truc, peut-être un OS en rapport avec la fic, mais je ne m'avance pas trop, avec moi il faut savoir être imprévisible! lol

Gros bisous


	23. Une Danse, un Baiser

Chapitre 23 :

**Une danse, un baiser**

- Je vais avoir l'air nunuche dans cette tenue.

- Mais non, tu es magnifique.

Ginny était en train d'essayer sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur pour le mariage de Natacha et Fred, elle avait été modifiée pour s'adapter aux formes de la future maman. Cependant Ginny refusait qu'on la voie là-dedans.

- Tu te rends compte, Hermione, demoiselle d'honneur à mon âge. Quel crime !

- Arrêtes de dramatiser. Après la cérémonie, tu enlèveras la robe. Natacha t'a dit que tu pourrais te changer si tu n'étais pas à l'aise.

Ginny se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil dans un « pouf » du à tous les jupons qui constituaient sa robe. Hermione s'amusait à essayer différents chapeaux du magasin et Ginny en profita pour mieux l'observer. Elle trouva son amie changer depuis quelques jours et priait pour que son frère soit derrière tout ça. Hermione était souriante, plus que d'ordinaire. Elle trouvait du positif partout même dans cette robe affreuse.

- Où as-tu laissé Andy au fait ?

- Avec son père.

Hermione avait arrêté de reprendre Ginny sur le « Andy » depuis longtemps, la jeune femme n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide, mesdames ? Leur demanda poliment une vendeuse.

-Oh ! Non merci ça ira.

- Très bien.

La vendeuse repartit et Ginny demanda à son amie ce qu'elle avait prévu de porter pour le mariage.

- Rien de spécial. Je dois avoir des robes dans mon armoire.

- Celle-ci t'ira à merveille.

- Non, Ginny.

Hermione paraissait scandaliser par la robe que lui montrait Ginny. Elle était simple à première vue, si ce n'était la grande fente sur le côté qui devait remonter jusqu'à la taille.

- Oh ! Allez ! Je suis que sûre Ron ne pourrait te résister dans cette robe.

_Si seulement tu savais…_

- Je ne veux pas d'une robe qui me donnera un air aussi… dévergondée.

Ginny pouffa discrètement mais se tut. Elle retourna dans la cabine d'essayage pour se changer. Elles allèrent ensuite à l'accueil où Ginny demanda à la jeune femme de mettre la robe avec celles déjà réservées pour le mariage de Natacha Newton.

- Et maintenant que faisons-nous ?

- Prendre un verre. Je meurs de soif.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elle prirent place à la terrasse ensoleillée du café le plus proche.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit si tu attendais une petite fille ou un petit garçon ? Demanda Hermione, dont la curiosité se lisait ouvertement sur le visage.

- Et je ne te le dirais pas.

- Oh. Très bien. J'irais voir Harry.

Ginny se mit à rire. Cette idée de ne le dire à personne, venait justement de Harry. Hermione n'obtiendrait rien de plus en allant le voir.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Fred va se marier.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter ça. Je trouve ça bien pour lui. Natacha est très charmante.

- Oui, je sais. Mais quand même !

- Ginny !

Ginny était adorable mais un brin irritante. Hermione pensait qu'elle ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère. Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Madame Weasley, mais Molly était parfois très enquiquinante et Ginny avait tendance à faire pareil. Il fallait toujours être de son avis et faire ce qu'elle désirait. C'en était d'autant plus dur, qu'elle était enceinte. Les hormones n'arrangeaient rien. En silence, Hermione plaignit Harry.

- Tu n'aimais pas Fleur, tu n'aimes pas Natacha…

- Je n'ai jamais dis une chose pareille. Seulement, parfois je trouve qu'elle est… simple.

- Simple ? Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux.

- Tu vas chercher ton fils à quelle heure ? Demanda Ginny.

Moyen très subtile de détourner la conversation.

- Ron le ramène à la maison en fin de journée.

- On a le temps de faire une activité exclusivement féminine, alors ?

Hermione savait que par _activité exclusivement féminine_, Ginny sous-entendait : shopping. A part les librairies et papeterie, Hermione n'était pas le genre de femmes à aimer faire du lèche vitrine. Cependant, elle décida de faire plaisir à sa meilleure amie et accepta.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Papa ! Regarde !

- Je regarde, je ne fais que ça, Andrew.

Rien que pour voir les yeux de son fils brillés, Ron avait décidé de l'emmener voler, tout cela dans le dos d'Hermione. Il avait songé à lui dire. Juste pendant une seconde. Il avait ensuite abandonné l'idée, elle n'aurait jamais accepté.

Le père et le fils étaient dans un parc reculé de Londres, là, où les simples moldus ne s'aventuraient pas. Quand Andrew avait vu que son père avait emmené son balai avec lui, il avait sauté de joie. Depuis, il était excité comme une puce.

Impatient mais pas très rassuré au début, Andrew volait, à présent, à quelques centimètres du sol mais l'air concentré. Il vola ainsi plusieurs minutes sous l'œil vigilent de son père.

Ron s'était assis dans le l'herbe, les jambes repliées, appuyé sur les coudes, alors qu'Andrew effectuait des cercles autour de lui.

Le soleil était présent mais la chaleur qu'il diffusait était supportable grâce au léger vent qui circulait.

- Je peux atterrir, Papa ?

- Déjà ? Tu veux arrêter ?

- Non, juste faire une pause.

- Très bien.

Ron se releva et stabilisa le balai avant d'attraper son fils par la taille et de le poser au sol. Le balai tomba mollement dans l'herbe et Andrew s'allongea.

- Tu l'as dit à Maman ? Demanda Andrew, en posant sa tête sur le ventre de Ron qui avait repris position allongé également.

- Non, je ne lui ai pas dit que je t'emmenais voler. Elle n'aurait probablement pas accepté… Mais je vais lui dire quand nous allons rentrer.

- Oh.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu ne veux pas lui dire ?

- Si. C'est juste qu'elle ne voudra pas qu'on y retourne et elle va te disputer.

Ron éclata de rire.

- Je t'assure que non, elle ne m'en voudra pas longtemps. Je connais très bien ta maman, Bonhomme et crois-moi, je sais me faire pardonner.

Andrew avait compris les paroles de son père, même s'il en ignorait le sens caché. Ils restèrent dans l'herbe quelques temps avant qu'Andrew désire remonter sur son balai. Cette fois-ci, Ron monta avec lui et ils volèrent plus haut et plus vite, effectuant des figures sans grand danger. Ron souriait devant l'émerveillement de son fils qui malgré le vent qui lui fouettait le visage, ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Ils volèrent encore une heure avant que Ron décrète qu'il serait grand temps de rentrer avant qu'Hermione ne s'inquiète. Andrew fit une moue boudeuse mais il suivit docilement son père.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Il faut lui dire, Hermione.

Ron avait ramené Andrew un peu plus tôt et naturellement, Hermione l'avait invité à rester dîner. Il n'avait pas refuser. A présent, ils étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine, Hermione préparant le repas et Ron la harcelant, profitant que leur fils était absorbé dans un puzzle.

- Tu ne veux pas lui dire qu'on est ensemble ?

- Si. Bien sûr que si. C'est juste que j'ai un peu peur de sa réaction, expliqua Hermione, penaude.

- Hermione, on en a déjà parlé. Tu sais très bien qu'il sera heureux.

- Au dîner, alors.

Il l'embrassa rapidement à la commissure des lèvres alors qu'elle coupait des tomates en rondelles.

- Tiens, si tu ne sais pas quoi faire, mets la table, dit-elle à Ron.

- Oh. Mais je sais quoi….

- Mets la table.

Il sourit et obéit.

Quand le dîner fut servi, Andrew abandonna son puzzle de mauvaise grâce. Il avait envie de le finir à tout prix.

- Tu le finiras après manger, lui dit Ron.

Le repas fut silencieux. Ron lançait parfois des coups d'œil à Hermione pour voir si elle était décidée ou non à parler à Andrew, mais apparemment elle ne l'était pas. Andrew essayait de combler les silences mais sans trop de succès, ses parents étaient préoccupés par leur future discussion.

Alors que les assiettes commençaient à se vider, Ron prit la parole en interpellant son fils après avoir lancer un regard d'avertissement à Hermione.

- Chéri, il faut que ta mère et moi, on te dise quelque chose.

Andrew posa ses couverts, accordant toute son attention à son père.

- C'est quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je passais plus de temps avec vous deux.

- Génial !

Il était sincère, ses yeux pétillaient de joie.

- En fait, reprit Hermione en souriant désormais à Ron, ce que l'on veut te dire, c'est que… ton papa et moi, on est… de nouveau amoureux.

Le grand sourire d'Andrew ne se fit pas attendre. Il sauta de sa chaise et alla sur les genoux de son père. Ron le serra très fort dans ses bras sous le sourire soulagé d'Hermione.

Elle débarrassa la table d'un coup de baguette pendant qu'Andrew programmait plein de projets avec son père.

- Et si on allait faire une balade tous les trois, proposa Ron. On ira manger une glace et se promener dans le Londres moldu.

- Oh ! Oui !

- Très bien mais avant, tu vas aller te débarbouiller.

Andrew ne se fit pas prier, il monta les marches quatre à quatre pendant que son père se leva, tel un félin pour aller enlacer sa mère.

- Ron, soupira Hermione.

- Oui ?

Il savait très bien ce qu'elle allait lui dire mais il n'avait pas la moindre envie de la lâcher, il voulait juste un baiser. Maintenant qu'il y avait repris goût, il avait du mal à s'en passer. Il la retourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face et sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Ron.

- Tut tut pas d'Andrew qui tienne, il est dans la salle de bain et de toute façon, il va bien falloir qu'il s'habitue, quoique à mon avis ça ne risque pas de le déranger que j'embrasse sa mère quand l'envie me prend.

- Alors tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

Il rit mais elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, noua ses bras derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, lui intimant par la même occasion de se taire.

Andrew arriva dans le salon sur le pointe des pieds, ses parents ne semblaient pas conscients de sa présence, étant trop occupés. Il sourit en les voyant.

- BOUH ! cria-t-il, faisant ainsi sursauter ses parents.

Hermione se retourna, bouche ouverte, lèvres rouges, totalement surprise et Ron riait aux éclats.

- Je vous ai bien eu.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

On ne voit pas le temps passer quand on est amoureux et heureux, Ron et Hermione étaient en train d'expérimenter cette phrase alors que chacun chez soi, ils se préparaient pour se rendre au mariage de Fred et Natacha.

Ron se rasait tranquillement, une serviette sur les hanches, sa robe de sorcier soigneusement accroché à la porte de la salle de bain et sa chemise blanche et son pantalon noir, pliés sur son lit. Il ne semblait pas pressé et encore moins affolé. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Hermione.

Andrew était dans son bain et éclaboussait joyeusement tout le carrelage autour de la baignoire, essayant certainement d'innonder la pièce, pendant qu'Hermione, en peignoir, tentait de se maquiller correctement.

- Je te préviens, si tu remets une goutte d'eau par terre, Andrew Weasley, je t'enferme dans une chambre et tu seras privé de la fête.

Pinçant les lèvres, il prit les paroles de sa mère au sérieux et arrêta son geste. C'était toujours mauvais signe quand sa mère l'appelait désormais Andrew Weasley, il savait qu'il faisait alors une bêtise. Peu après, Hermione le sortit du bain et l'enveloppa dans un drap de bain pour l'emmener dans sa chambre.

- Tu peux t'habiller tout seul, Trésor ?

Il acquiesça et s'essuya avant de laisser tomber la serviette et d'enfiler ses vêtements. Hermione en fit dans même dans sa chambre.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Reconnaissant la voix, Andrew qui était en chemise blanche et en slip courut et dévala les marches à la rencontre de son père.

- Bah alors ! C'est quoi cette tenue, Bonhomme.

- J'étais en train de m'habiller.

- Alors files.

Il remonta les marches, suivi de son père qui se dirigea tout naturellement dans la chambre de sa maman. Contrairement à son fils, Hermione n'avait pas entendu Ron arriver. Elle se tortillait dans tous les sens en espérant remonter la fermeture de sa robe. Sans succès. Elle sentit alors une main se glisser lentement sur sa taille, une autre remonter avec une lenteur calculer le fermoir de sa robe et deux lèvres chaudes se poser sur sa clavicule.

- Tu es à croquer dans cette robe.

- Mais tu vas devoir attendre un peu avant de me manger.

- Hum… Tu es horrible avec moi. Trop tentatrice.

Ils s'embrassèrent un moment mais Hermione se dégagea pour aller voir Andrew. Lui aussi était à croquer dans sa chemise blanche et son pantalon noir. Comme son père. Il faisait très chaud pour cette fin juillet et elle lui avait dispenser de mettre sa robe de sorcier, les adultes comprendront. Après avoir peigné Andrew, s'être regardé une dernière fois dans le miroir et avoir fondu en entendant le « tu es très belle, Maman » de son fils, Hermione jugea qu'ils étaient prêts à transplaner pour la cérémonie et surtout à l'heure.

Ils arrivèrent tous les trois à l'entrée du jardin des Weasley, magnifiquement décoré pour l'occasion. Il était recouverts d'un drap blanc flottant magiquement pour abriter la cérémonie d'abord et les invités pour la réception ensuite. De multiples traînées de fleurs rose pale et lavandes étaient accrochées ou posées çà et là.

Leur arrivée passa presque inaperçue dans la masse de personnes qui s'activait sous le chapiteau où, pour le moment, des bancs étaient placés pour la cérémonie. Harry vint à leur rencontre.

- On t'a abandonné ? Se moqua gentiment Ron.

- C'est pire qu'une ruche ici. Ta mère va devenir folle.

- Ce serait pas la première fois, et j'espère que pour ta survie, ce ne sera pas la dernière non plus.

- T'es plutôt mal placé pour ce genre de remarques.

- Je vous signale que je suis présente aussi, annonça Hermione avant de voir la conversation s'engager en terrain glissant.

- Oui et d'ailleurs tu es vraiment ravissante.

- Doucement Potter. Tu dragues la mère de mon fils, là et en plus c'est ma petite sœur que tu as mise enceinte.

Hermione se mit à rire accompagnée par Harry. Elle lança un regard imperceptible à Ron. Sa jalousie ne changera décidément jamais.

A ce moment-là, Arthur vint vers eux en leur demandant de prendre place dans les premiers rangs sur la droite pour la famille du marié. Il les poussa gentiment pour qu'il se dépêche et Hermione demanda à Andrew d'être bien sage et de ne pas faire de bruit. Alors que tout le monde était installé, une douce mélodie s'éleva dans les airs et Ron glissa discrètement sa main dans celle d'Hermione.

Quand Ginny traversa l'allée dans sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur, Ron étouffa un petit rire et Hermione lui pressa la main pour qu'il reprenne son sérieux, mais Harry aussi ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire narquoisement. La jeune femme qui avançait au pas de la musique dans sa robe à fanfreluches comme elle disait si bien avait un sourire légèrement forcé sur les lèvres et on voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise.

La cérémonie ne fut pas longue mais très belle. La mariée rayonnait, tout autant que le marié. Tout le monde les félicita un à un comme il se devait et les bancs et l'autel furent vite remplacés par des tables rondes.

Harry, Ginny ainsi que Ron et Hermione s'installèrent à une même table. L'inconvénient de faire cette disposition là était que le mélange entre les personnes était difficile, on se mettait souvent avec ceux que l'on connaissait. Andrew ne perdit pas de temps pour aller à une table avec d'autres enfants de son âge, la plupart de la famille de Natacha.

Pendant le repas, les yeux de Ginny ne cessaient de vagabonder entre Hermione et son frère. Elle sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux, plus qu'ils ne voulaient le dire en tout cas.

Quand Hermione se leva pour aller servir son fils et voir s'il se tenait correctement, Ginny sauta sur l'occasion.

- Ron.

- Ginny…

Elle leva un sourcil, suggestif. Ron ne broncha pas. Harry ne comprenait pas.

- Dis-moi exactement ce qu'il y a entre toi et Hermione.

- Oh. Ginny, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de fouiner dans les affaires qui ne te regardent pas. Hermione et moi, en l'occurrence, ça ne te regarde pas.

son ton n'était pas des plus sympathiques mais il ne voulait pas que sa petite sœur et son nez bien curieux viennent gâcher son bonne humeur. Il en avait marre qu'elle fouille dans les moindres recoins de sa vie privée. Ginny fut prise au dépourvu et se tourna vers Harry dont le visage montrait clairement qu'il soutenait son meilleur ami.

- Comme vous voudrez.

Hermione revint à ce moment-là et trois ses trois amis bien silencieux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle, un peu perturbé par ce silence pesant.

- Ginny a une question à te poser, répondit Ron.

- Oh.

- Je… commença Ginny. Non, rien. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec vous, encore moins aujourd'hui.

- Au lieu d'essayer de nous pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Ginny, laisse-nous faire comme on l'entend, lui dit gentiment Hermione en posant sa main sur son bras.

- Tu as raison. Excusez-moi mais…

- Oui. On sait.

Ginny sourit et s'excusa aussi auprès de son frère qui ronchonna encore un petit peu pour la forme.

Par la suite, les tables furent pousser sur les bords pour laisser de la place pour danser. Les jeunes mariés ouvrirent le bal sous le sourire radieux de la mariée, la gêne et l'embarras à danser du marié, l'œil larmoyant de Molly et les sourires heureux des invités. D'auteurs danseurs amateurs envahirent la piste le temps d'une danse ou deux et Andrew en profita pour aller réclamer un câlin à sa maman.

- Ca va, Trésor ?

- Oui.

- Tu es fatigué ?

- Non.

- Tu as faim ? Demanda Ron qui arrivait vers eux avec une grosse part de gâteau bien appétissante.

Les yeux d'Andrew parlèrent pour lui. Il sourit de toutes ses dents et se retourna sur les genoux de sa mère pour être face à la table et ainsi pouvoir aider son père à manger cette part.

- Tu viens, Andrew ?

- Oui.

Une petite fille, sûrement de son âge était venue le chercher pour aller jouer et Andrew s'était empressé de s'essuyer la bouche et de sauter des genoux de sa mère pour aller la rejoindre.

- Mon fils fait déjà craquer les filles.

Harry éclata d'un rire sonore et Hermione soupira, en secouant la tête d'un air faussement désespérer.

- Et si au lieu de raconter des bêtises, tu m'invitais à danser.

- Mais Hermione… tu sais très bien que…

- Je croyais que McGonagal t'avais appris pendant notre quatrième année pour le bal ?

- Très bien, dit Ron en se levant, prêt à relever le défi. Je vais te faire perdre pied, ma belle.

Sur ce, il lui prit la main et l'emmena sur la piste de danse où il la colla bien contre son torse même si la musique actuelle ne s'y prêtait pas. Harry les regarda faire, il n'était pas dupe. Il les connaissait depuis plus de dix ans et savait très bien reconnaître leurs flirts. Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient d'ailleurs en pleine démonstration.

Quand la musique se fit plus lente, Harry invita Ginny. Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas quitté la piste, trop occupé à se regarder dans les yeux. Se laissant porter par ses émotions et Hermione coller contre lui, Ron n'y tint plus et se pencha pour l'embrasser, indifférent aux regards braqués désormais sur eux.

Tout le monde s'en doutait, ils venaient de confirmer leurs soupçons. Ginny lança à Harry un regard qui disait « je te l'avais bien dit » mais il n'en avait que faire. Ses deux meilleurs amis s'étaient enfin retrouvés. Madame Weasley, plus qu'émotive depuis le début du mariage, souriait béatement.

- On s'est fait repérer, je crois, chuchota Ron à l'oreille d'Hermione.

- On s'en fiche, non ?

Il lui confirma que oui en l'embrassant de nouveau.

**Désolée pour ce retard. Heureusement que j'arrive à la fin de cette fic car le retard devrait perdurer encore une peu vu que je commence à travailler mardi, donc moins de temps. en plus, profitez-en, il se peut que ce soit la dernière longue fic que j'écrive car je commence un peu à m'en lasser même si je l'adore. j'avais peur que ça arrive. les prochaines se limiteront donc à un maximum de 10 chapitres je pense. **

**Merci à **

_Mione des Maraudeurs, lolly Fizz LRDM, emme la beletinette, karina, Lilli-Puce, LiLy Jolie, HeRmiOne WeasLeY i, Lizoune, Anacofleb, elie du Chicaneur, milly, Lil'Ashura, hinata, Elliania, GinnyPotter02, Titedauphine, hermi+ron, Manon, s, nono2001_

**pour leurs reviews**

**Bisous**

_N'oubliez d'aller consulter mon **blog** pour avoir des nouvelles de mes fics et autres. En plus, ça m'aide à « **l'entretenir** ». Le lien est sur mon **profil**._


	24. Nous

Chapitre 24 :

_**Nous**_

- Chéri, réveille-toi.

- Mmmm.

- Ron…

- Mon cœur ?

- Debout.

- Non.

- Allez…

- J'ai pas envie.

- Même Andrew est plus adulte que toi. Ta mère nous a dit de venir manger.

- J'ai encore envie de dormir.

- C'est de ta faute. Au lieu d'aller jouer les héros, tu aurais du te coucher plus tôt.

- Je n'avais pas le choix.

- On l'a toujours.

- Tu t'engages sur une pente glissante, Hermione. On pourrait parler de certains de _tes_ choix.

- Je jette les armes. Dors si tu veux.

- Trop tard, tu m'as réveillé.

Ron se sentait d'humeur très joueur ce matin. Il était parti en mission surveillance hier soir et était rentré dans la nuit, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormir, ressassant quelques idées noires. Il s'était glissé dans le lit, à côté d'Hermione qui lui tournait le dos et il avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui et sentir ses formes épouser les siennes.

Il ouvrit un œil.

Hermione était tournée sur le côté, appuyée sur un coude, la tête dans la main, elle le regardait tendrement. Il ramena une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et tendit le visage vers elle pour qu'elle l'embrasse. Elle le fit, sans résistance.

- Tu vois, quand tu veux tu peux coopérer.

Il la prit entièrement dans ses bras, la faisant basculer souslui et savourant l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il glissa ensuite son nez jusque dans son cou et y laissa un traînée de baisers brûlants.

- Non, Ron. Pas maintenant. On va être en retard… Andrew va… bientôt se réveiller, haleta-t-elle sous ses baisers de plus en plus gourmands.

Malgré ses paroles, Hermione n'était pas très convaincante. Discrètement, Ron jeta un coup d'œil au réveil et grogna.

9h02

- Hermione, on n'est pas en retard. On va aller chez mes parents mais on n'est pas attendu avant midi minimum et Andrew dort encore à poings fermés si tu dis qu'il est comme moi. Alors on a le temps pour une séance de câlins.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il l'embrassa passionnément et ne voyant pas de résistance de la part de sa belle, il la fit basculer sur lui. Ses cheveux lui chatouillaient le visage. Elle était tout légère.

- Ron…

- Mmmmm

- Arrêtes, tu me chatouilles.

- J'en ai pas encore fini.

Il avait délaissé ses lèvres pour aller parcourir sa mâchoire et enfin enfouir son nez dans son cou. Alors que ses lèvres étaient nichées dans ses cou, ses mains baladeuses commençaient à remonter le légère chemise de nuit d'été d'Hermione.

La suite des événements ne se fit pas attendre…

Pendant qu'ils exprimaient leur passion, ils avaient inversé leur position, c'était maintenant Ron qui était au-dessus d'Hermione, reprenant doucement sa respiration entre ses seins. Hermione avait fermé les yeux, comme pour mieux savourer le moment passé.

Ron releva la tête et s'appuya sur ses avant-bras pour mieux la regarder.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle, en réouvrant les yeux.

- Rien.

- Si quand tu me regardes avec ces yeux-là, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose.

- Mais non, rigola-t-il.

- Dis-moi.

La voix d'Hermione venait de baisser de quelques octaves et Ron retrouva soudain son sérieux.

- Je me rendais seulement que ça m'avait manqué de te faire l'amour, surtout au réveil. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour bien commencer la journée.

- Ron !

- Et en plus, j'avais presque oublié combien tu étais belle quand tu prenais du plaisir.

- Ron !

- Ne rougis pas, ça m'excite encore plus.

- RON !

Il en faisait exprès pour la faire rougir et l'embarrasser.

Soudain, le plancher du couloir devant la porte de leur chambre craqua. Andrew était réveillé.

- Passe-moi ma chemise de nuit, chuchota Hermione alors que Ron remettait son boxer.

- Maman ! Papa !

- Entres, Trésor.

Ils étaient présentables.

Andrew poussa un peu la porte et y passa la tête avant d'entrer complètement. Il avait son ours en peluche coincé sous le bras. Il monta sur le lit, aidé de son père qui le poussa, un main sous les fesses. Il se fit une place entre ses deux parents et fit un câlin à sa mère.

- Et moi ?

- Maman d'abord.

Hermione sourit à Ron, le narguant presque.

Après un grand câlin et un petit déjeuner en famille, chacun se prépara. Andrew remonta dans le bain où il joua pendant un temps pendant que sa mère qui était en peignoir se maquillait. Ron rentra alors dans la salle de bain.

- J'ai un petit soucis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda aussitôt Hermione, soudain inquiète.

- Tous mes vêtements sont sales, il va falloir que je retourne à mon appartement.

- Oh. Très bien. Tu en as pour longtemps ?

- Pas trop non. Mais vu l'heure, je pense que je gagnerais du temps à prendre ma douche chez moi. Le mieux c'est qu'on se retrouve chez mes parents, non ?

- Heu… si. Oui, tu as raison.

Ron ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils, embrassa furtivement Hermione du bout des lèvres et fila.

Hermione grimaça devant son miroir. En fait, ça ne l'emballait pas. Il faudrait qu'elle parle avec Ron. Son appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse ne lui servait plus à rien, vu qu'il passait toutes ses nuits ici et toutes ses journées également. Ils avaient assez perdu de temps comme ça et Hermione avait décidé que Ron ferait mieux de venir vivre ici définitivement. Il ne serait pas contre de toute façon ?

_Non ! Bien sûr que non. Ron acceptera à coup sûr_, pensa-t-elle.

- Tu vas descendre du bain, Trésor, l'eau doit être froide maintenant.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione et Andrew arrivèrent au Terrier à midi pile.

- Papa est là ?

- Je sais pas, on va bien voir, lui sourit Hermione.

Ils passèrent la barrière du jardin et le traverse avant d'arriver à la porte grande ouverte de la maison. Certains membres de la famille étaient déjà présents, comme les nouveaux mariés, Bill, Fleur et leur petite Camille qui gazouillait gaiement dans les grands bras de son papa. Percy et sa femme étaient également là.

- Ah voilà mon garnement préféré, s'exclama Molly en voyant Andrew courir vers elle. Bonjour Hermione.

- Bonjour tout le monde.

Il était inutile de demander si Ron était déjà arrivé, elle voyait bien que non, mais d'autres personnes se posaient une autre questios…

- Ron n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda Molly.

- Heu… Non. Il devait passer chez pour prendre des affaires propres.

Du coin de l'œil, elle put voir Bill et Fred échanger un sourire qui en disait long. Les frères de Ron n'arrêtaient pas de les charrier depuis qu'ils savaient que leur couple était de nouveau reconstitué, même s'il ne le faisait pas devant leur mère.

Ginny et Harry arrivèrent, suivis de près par George et Alicia. Mais toujours pas de Ron.

- Charlie ne devait-il pas venir ? Demanda Bill à sa mère.

- Non, soupira Molly. Il a rencontré une jeune femme, une Irlandaise apparemment et il a envie de passer du temps avec elle.

Vu le ton qu'elle avait employé, Molly désapprouvait quelque peu la décision de son fils et redoutait cette Irlandaise.

- Bonjour. Désolé du retard.

Comme à son habitude, Ron venait de faire une entrée remarquée. Il serra la main de son père et embrassa sa mère avant de faire le tour de ses frères et sœurs et leurs conjoints. Il termina par Hermione sous le regard faussement attendri de ses frères aînés.

- Eh bien, nous allons pouvoir passer au jardin, déclara Molly.

Ils commencèrent tous à se lever et à sortir mais Hermione retint Ron par le bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la joue ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oh. Rien, dit-il en passant une main sur la dite joue. Je me suis juste coupé.

- Mais en quoi faisant ?

- En me rasant, répondit Ron le plus naturellement du monde.

- Mais Ron, enfin tu es un sorcier !

- J'aime me raser avec vos trucs moldus. J'en ai modifié un et ça me chatouille, j'adore.

On aurait dit un gamin. Hermione secoua la tête, complètement dépassée par la nouvelle et marmonna un « irrécupérable » avant de sortir rejoindre le reste de la troupe. Elle le tire par la main et l'emmène de force au jardin avant de s'asseoir et de l'intimer de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il le fait. Andrew court après le poules et le reste des invités parlent de tout et de rien.

Le dîner fut succulent, Molly s'était surpassée comme à chaque fois. En face de lui, Ron observa Harry. Il lui semblait que son meilleur ami avait l'air un peu tendu, comme s'il redoutait quelque chose.

- Ca va, vieux ? Demanda Ron.

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ça irait pas ?

- Comme ça. Tu as l'air ailleurs.

Harry sourit pour lui signifier que la discussion n'ira pas plus loin.

Quand le gâteau arriva par lévitation, Andrew poussa un cri de joie et les adultes se retinrent de faire de même. Le gâteau était énorme avec plein de chocolat partout.

Un fois le gâteau sagement posé sur la table, Molly s'approcha pour le couper en parts mais Harry l'arrêta avec un sourire et Ron sut alors qu'il y avait bien quelque chose.

- Avant, j'aimerais dire quelque chose, dit Harry. Rassurez-vous, ce ne sera pas long, ajouta-t-il en voyant la moue boudeuse d'Andrew. Voilà…

Il se leva et prit une grande inspiration avant de mettre la main dans sa poche et de s'accroupir en se tournant vers Ginny. La suite était des plus logiques. Chacun des grands frères, Ron compris, se tendit et regarda fixement Harry. Molly plaqua une main devant sa bouche. Arthur souriait, vraiment heureux. Et les compagnes et femmes souriaient, attendries. Seule Ginny n'avait pas vraiment d'esxpression sur le visage. Surprise, peut-être. Ravie, sûrement.

- Ginny, je sais qu'on ne va pas faire les choses dans les règles et que c'est quelque peu banal de le faire comme ça mais… veux-tu bien m'épouser ?

Elle sourit et s'abaissa pour l'embrasser tandis qu'il lui passait la bague au doigt.

- Oui.

- Enfin, soupira Molly.

Tout le monde félicita les futurs mariés.

- On vient à peine de finir un mariga, soupira Arthur, faussement désespérée, qu'il faut déjà en re-préparer un. En plus, il s'agit de ma fille, ma petit Ginny.

- J'espère seulement que ce ne sera pas le dernier mariage de la famille, lança distraitement Bill en fixant le plus jeune de ses frères qui lui lançait à son tour un regard noir.

Hermione rougissait mais Ron avait depuis longtemps appris à ne plus rougir sous les pics et les insinuations embarrassantes de ses frères.

- En tout cas, on va attendre que je dégonfle avant de célébrer mon mariage, dit Ginny. Je ne veux pas me marier enceinte.

Harry sourit mais Molly lui jeta un regard « ma petite, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix et tu as intérêt à te dépêcher. » Il était mal vu dans le monde sorcier d'avoir un enfant sans être marié. Ginny ne releva pas le regard et but même une coupe de champagne pour accompagner le gâteau car elle savait très bien que sa mère désapprouvait aussi que les femmes enceintes boivent ne serait-ce qu'une seule goutte d'alcool. C'était de la provocation.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOo 

- C'était une merveilleuse journée.

- Ma famille est éreintante, souffla Ron. Je monte coucher Andrew.

Il monta avec son fils profondément endormi dans les bras. Il faisait nuit et le couple venait seulement de rentrer du Terrier. Hermione retira le léger gilet qu'elle avait mis à la tombée de la nuit et s'assit dans le canapé. Elle était épuisée, malgré ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

Ron redescendit plusieurs minutes plus tard.

- Il dort à poings fermés. Il ne s'est même pas réveillé quand je lui ai mis son pyjama. D'ailleurs, tu devrais, toi aussi, monter te coucher, Chérie.

- Non, avant j'aimerais qu'on parle.

- D'accord.

En général, Ron n'aimait pas les « j'aimerais qu'on parle » ou encore les « il faut qu'on parle » mais il était inutile de contester avec Hermione. il s'assit donc à côté d'elle et elle vint se blottir contre lui. Au moins, la conversation semblait plutôt favorable.

- Ce matin, commença Hermione, j'ai un peu réfléchi quand tu es parti. J'ai pensé à _nous_. Et je me suis dis que le mieux serait peut-être que…

elle avait pensé plusieurs à cette conversation quand ils étaient au Terrier mais c'était plus simple de la passer dans sa tête où elle s'était déjà imaginée les différentes réactions possibles de Ron que de lui dire, là, maintenant, sur ce canapé.

- … qu'on vive ensemble. Toi, Andrew et moi, non ?

- Tu es en train de me proposer de venir habiter avec vous ? Demanda Ron un pointe de malice dans la voix et un grand sourire sur le visage, qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas voir.

- Oui, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

- C'est d'accord, mon cœur. La question ne se pose même pas.

Elle redressa la tête, désormais souriante et l'embrassa amoureusement.

- Quand est-ce que…

- Dès que possible. Dans la semaine !

- Ca va être difficile cette semaine, Hermione. Je travaille.

Elle se renfrogna.

- Mais si tu ne sais pas quoi, tu peux toujours passer chez moi pour commencer les cartons.

- Je ne suis pas ta bonne, s'indigna-t-elle.

- Non, bien sûr, rigola-t-il. Mais si ça ira plus vite.

Il savait s'y prendre, il n'y avait pas de doute. Elle accepta. Vendredi, comme il ne travaillait pas, il pourrait donc emménager ici avec la femme qu'il aimait et son fils.

* * *

**Chapitre plus court que le précédent... on approche de la fin... et j'ai l'impression que mes chapitres ont une fin de plus en plus guimauve à l'eau de rose... **

**Merci à tous les revieweurs... plutôt revieweuses d'ailleurs**

**N'oubliez pas de faire un petit tour sur mon blog, ça ne prend qu'une minute : http(:)(/)(/)twinzie(.)blogspot(.)com**

**Vous n'avez plus qu'à enlever les parenthèses**

**A bientôt pour la suite**

**Bisous**


	25. L'Acquisition du Bonheur

Chapitre 25 :

**L'acquisition du bonheur…**

- Non non non et non.

- Mais Papa il a dit oui.

- Et Maman, elle a dit non.

- Maman, elle est pas gentille.

- Tu vas voir si je suis pas gentille.

Hermione se releva et courut après son fils qui partait déjà en éclats de rire à travers la maison. Elle lui laissait volontiers de la distance. Ils tournaient autour du canapé.

Andrew voulait un morceau de chocolat. Son père lui avait dit oui, mais il fallait qu'il aille demander à sa mère, qui, bien sûr avait dit non. Mais Andrew avait insisté.

Hermione feinta sur la droite et finalement se retourna pour voir Andrew, pris au piège, arriver droit sur elle. Elle l'attrapa au vol et le cala contre sa hanche.

- Pourquoi tu veux pas ?

- Parce qu'on va bientôt passer à table, Trésor.

Il fit une moue boudeuse et gesticula pour descendre. Il monta les marches et Hermione devina qu'il devait aller se plaindre à son père.

- Tu lui cèdes, cria Hermione en bas des escaliers, et c'est toi, Ronald Weasley, qui sera privé de dessert.

Elle entendit un « désolé, Bonhomme » et repartit vers sa cuisine en souriant.

La maison ressemblait à un véritable chantier depuis qu'ils avaient décidé que Ron habiterait avec eux. Il amenait progressivement des cartons et les entassait çà et là. Il ramenait d'abord ce qui lui était essentiel comme les vêtements et autres mais Hermione redoutait les choses futiles. Vu le bazar qu'il y avait là, elle craignait de voir l'état de sa maison après.

Après le dîner, Hermione décida de coucher Andrew qui dormait presque au bout de la table. Il avait eu une grosse journée, entre la piscine et le Quidditch. Ron et Hermione profitèrent de ce moment pour mettre au point les derniers éléments pour l'anniversaire d'Andrew. Il avait invité plein de monde, la famille, et des amis qu'Hermione n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps comme ses anciens camarades de Gryffondors, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavande, Neville, même Luna.

- J'ai tout, les décors, la nourriture… ça devrait être bon.

- Tu as acheté les nouveaux bonbons de chez Zonko ? Ceux qui laissent un goût de fraise dans la bouche pendant plusieurs minutes car Andrew les adore.

- Oui. J'ai acheté cela et une multitude variété d'autres.

Pour l'anniversaire de leur fils, même si la majorité des invités étaient des adultes, Ron et Hermione avaient décidé de le faire pour Andrew, c'est-à-dire, qu'il n'y aurait que des gâteaux, des bonbons et des jus de fruits, décorés avec des ballons, des serpentins et une grande banderole :

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ANDREW**

- De toute façon, c'est dans trois jours, on a encore un peu de temps pour les finissions.

- Oui, approuva Hermione, qui semblait exténuée.

- Je me disais… il me reste quelques jours de repos à prendre au Ministère, alors on pourrait peut-être en profiter pour prendre du temps pour nous deux. On pourrait aller quelque part pour se ressourcer.

- Rien que tous les deux ?

- Rien que nous deux. On mettra Andrew chez mes parents.

- Idée intéressante. Proposition alléchante.

- J'en conclus que tu es d'accord.

- Et comment !

Il l'embrassa avec fougue en la faisant basculer sur lui.

- Pas ici, Chéri, murmura Hermione contre ses lèvres.

Il sourit et la porta dans leur chambre pour ainsi pouvoir continuer ce qu'il avait en tête.

_Quelques heures plus tard,_

Ils étaient tous les deux enlacés, recouverts par un drap. Hermione reprenait difficilement sa respiration tandis que Ron souriait, tout aussi essoufflé. Une fois sa respiration plus régulière, Hermione se redressa et se retourna vers Ron. Elle avait dans les yeux une lueur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Encore.

Elle hocha la tête, souriante.

- Tu vas m'épuiser.

- C'est le but, mon cœur.

En un clin d'œil, elle se retrouva sur lui et ils repartirent dans leur ballet sensuel, mélangeant leurs deux corps avec passion et amour.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Oh ! Petite mine Potter.

- T'as pas vu la tienne, Weasley, sourit Harry.

Il était neuf heures et ils étaient déjà tous les deux au Ministère de la Magie dans le bureau des Aurors.

- Pas assez dormi, bailla Ron.

- Moi non plus, ta sœur est adorable mais fatigante.

Ron se figea et fit une grimace qui en disait long, si bien qu'Harry se sentit obliger de préciser.

- Elle n'arrive pas dormir. Vu qu'elle ne peut pas se mettre sur le ventre, ça la gêne, souffla-t-il. Du coup, elle pense qu'en me réveillant aussi, ça l'aidera. Et je ne compte pas le nombre de choses dont elle a envie en pleine nuit. Une soupe ! Elle a voulu une soupe en plein été et en pleine nuit. Non mais tu peux y croire ? Elle me fatigue. Vivement que mon trésor décide de pointer son nez.

Ron souriait.

- Enfin, je suppose que tu n'es pas fatigué pour les mêmes raisons que moi.

- Non… mais disons qu'Hermione non plus, n'avait pas très envie de dormir.

- Aucun détail. Pitié.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Il n'y a bien que les garçons pour se raconter leurs nuits, intervint une voix féminine.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui te dit que Remus ne fait pas de même derrière ton dos.

- Mon homme n'est pas comme vous, répondit Tonks dans un sourire.

- Tu en sûr ? La taquina Ron.

- Certaine, Weasley. Je connais Remus et il n'est pas du genre à divulguer nos nuits d'amour. Pas comme vous !

- A la bonne heure ! S'exclama Ron.

- Allez les enfants, la récréation est terminée. Je vous ai demandé des informations hier, j'attends à ce que vous me les obteniez ! Au boulot.

- Lui par contre, il devrait dormir moins, souligna Ron.

- Ouai. Insatisfait, renchérit Harry.

- Déjà que les détails de vos nuits me gênent, les gars, alors évitez de parler de celles du chef, je ne vais pas m'en remettre, leur intima Tonks.

Harry et Ron se sourirent, complices avant de se lever et de quitter le Ministère pour la chasse aux informations. Comme d'habitude, ça consistait à en apprendre sur les dernières nouvelles concernant Voldemort et ses fidèles. Ils allaient rendre visite à leurs indics pour savoir qui avait rejoins les rangs, qui avait tenté de les quitter, qui était mort, blessé, disparu, etc. tout était bon à prendre du moment que c'était fiable.

Les deux compères parcouraient les rues de Londres, sorcières ou moldues, peu importe mais surtout pas très fréquentables. Ils avaient déjà interrogé deux de leurs indics mais sans succès, rien de neuf chez les Mangemorts. Les mains dans les poches comme de parfaits passants, ils discutaient tranquillement en se rendant à leur prochain point de rendez-vous.

- Alors vas-tu sauter le pas avec Hermione ? Sourit Harry.

- J'attends que ton mariage passe et que ma mère souffle un peu. La pauvre, elle va pas survivre si je lui annonce que je veux épouser Hermione, même si elle sait que ça va arriver. D'ailleurs, Hermione, elle-même n'en sait strictement rien. Et puis, j'ai autre chose en tête, en ce moment.

- Comme ?

- J'aimerais avoir un autre enfant.

- Sérieusement ?

- J'y ai déjà songé, avoua Ron.

- Ecoute, vieux. Vous avez Andrew et ce serait risqué d'avoir un enfant par les temps qui courent.

- Tu as bien mis ma sœur en cloque, Potter.

- Je sais mais c'est différent.

- En quoi ?

- Disons qu'elle a su m'amadouer, ok ?

Ron se mit à rire.

- La guerre peut éclater dans un an comme dans trois jours, Ron.

- Je sais ça. Pour te dire, je me suis même dit qu'ils feraient mieux de retourner au Canada. Au moins, là-bas, ils étaient en sécurité.

- Mais ils étaient malheureux.

- Je veux effacer l'image qu'on a de cette famille déchirée et reconstruite.

- Vous n'avez pas cette image, Ron. Vous êtes heureux ensemble. Tout le monde peut le voir.

- Si tu le dis… Bon on ferait mieux de rentrer avant que je débite encore des conneries.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Tout va bien se passer, Hermione. Calme-toi.

- Je suis calme.

- Mais bien sûr.

- Allez, viens les invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver… et Andrew dort toujours.

Ils avaient décidé de finalement laisser leur fils dormir comme ça, à son réveil, la surprise ne serait que plus grande. Comme s'ils avaient entendu la phrase de Ron, les premiers invités pointèrent le bout de leur nez.

- Hermione ! S'exclamèrent deux voix, qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis trop d'années.

- Lavande ! Parvati.

Surprise de son geste, Hermione enlaça ses deux anciennes camarades.

- Vous allez bien ?

- A merveille.

Avec elles, se trouvait un homme qu'Hermione ne connaissait de nulle part mais apparemment Ron, lui, le connaissait. Il devait travailler au Ministère et être le mari d'une des deux femmes.

- Voici Carl, mon mari.

C'était le mari de Parvati.

- Lavande n'est pas mariée, ajouta la jeune femme avec un sourire.

- Par choix, s'empressa de clarifier Lavande. Je ne préfère pas m'enchaîner à un homme.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas trouvé le bon.

- Sûrement.

Les autres arrivèrent avec à leur tête, Monsieur et Madame Weasley, encombrés de plusieurs présents.

- C'est beaucoup trop, Molly.

- Rien n'est trop pour mon petit-fils.

Neville, toujours aussi maladroit et Luna, toujours aussi rêveuse, suivirent et Hermione ne cacha pas sa joie de les revoir, ainsi que Tonks et Remus, qu'elle avait toujours du mal à ne plus appeler professer malgré les années passées. Le reste des membres de la famille de Ron firent également leur entrée. Puis il y eut Seamus Finnigan et sa femme, Morgana, puis la jumelle de Parvati, Padma avec laquelle Hermione s'était toujours bien entendue, accompagnée de ses deux enfants et de son mari. Puis Dean Thomas et sa petite-amie, Lara.

- Maman ?

Tout le monde se tut au son de cette petite voix qui devait tout juste émergée d'un lourd sommeil. Andrew se tenait en haut des marches, réveillé par tout le bruit.

- Bon anniversaire, mon trésor, lui dit Hermione en le rejoignant.

- Merci, sourit-il.

- C'est qui en bas ?

- Personne. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai entendu du bruit.

- C'est seulement ton père qui a fait tomber quelque chose.

Dans le salon, tout le monde regarda Ron avec un sourire amusé.

- Viens, on va te mettre quelque chose avant de descendre.

Hermione avait prévu tout. Hier, avant de coucher Andrew, elle lui avait fait prendre son bain pour qu'il soit propre. L'air de rien, elle habilla son fils et lui prit la main pour descendre. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du bonhomme de voir autant de monde chez lui, ne connaissant pas la moitié et entendre tout le monde lui souhaiter d'une même voix un joyeux anniversaire. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il s'arrêta net dans les marches et Hermione le prit dans ses bras.

- Ca va, Trésor ?

- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix lointaine, toujours absorbé par la foule qui le regardait en souriant.

- Tu es content.

- Oui, sourit-il.

Même si elle savait que d'un côté, il s'en fichait un peu et que c'était une épreuve pour lui, elle présenta à tous les invités qui ne le connaissait que de nom.

Pour résumer, ils trouvèrent tous qu'il ressemblait fortement à son père de par ses cheveux mais qu'il avait les yeux de sa mère.

Personne ne se plaignit du repas, même les adultes se régalèrent parmi les bonbons et les gâteaux. Seamus amusa la galerie avec son maquillage en chocolat, Lavande se fit un collier de bonbons, Fred et George faisaient des bêtises comme d'habitude et Andrew jouait avec les enfants de Padma, en attendant impatiemment de pouvoir déballer ses cadeaux qui trônaient sur une table. C'est ce qu'il fit juste avant le gâteau d'anniversaire.

- Tu peux y aller, Trésor, le poussa doucement Hermione.

Il lui fit un grand sourire et commença à déchirer le premier emballage sans plus de ménagement.

Il s'agissait d'un dragon miniature enfermé dans une grande cage en verre. Il crachait de minuscules flammes.

- C'est de la part de Bill, Charlie et moi, annonça Fleur. L'idée vient de Charlie.

Andrew ne connaissait toujours pas son oncle Charlie mais il savait que celui-ci travaillait avec des dragons. Il alla remercier Bill et Fleur et se tourna vers sa mère.

- Tu voulais pas que j'ai un chien alors maintenant j'aurais un dragon !

L'assemblée se mit à rire et Andrew continua l'exploration de ses cadeaux. Sans grande surprise, il reçut un balai de la part de ses parents. Avec beaucoup d'insistance, Hermione avait fini par céder. Le couple Potter lui offrit une tenue complète de Quidditch. Ses grands-parents lui offrirent un ensemble de plumes et d'encre de couleurs ainsi que des rouleaux de parchemin.

- C'est pour que tu sois moins dissipé que ton papa et tu en auras besoin quand tu iras à l'école.

En effet, Hermione avait décidé de le mettre dans une école moldue à la rentrée pour qu'il apprenne à lire et à écrire correctement. Andrew savait déjà faire la part des choses entre la sorcellerie et les moldus.

Il reçut également quelques livres pour enfants, pleins de bonbons et des jouets de la part du reste des invités. Et la fête d'anniversaire continua.

C'est dans des moments comme eux-là que pendant quelques heures, vous ne pensez plus à la guerre qui vous entoure, que vous êtes heureux, amoureux, etc. Il ne reste rien d'autre que votre famille, ceux que vous aimez et leur joie de vivre.

Mais « _rien n'est jamais acquis à l'homme_ » tout est éphémère.

_To be continued..._

_La citation est de Louis Aragon._

_Merci à tous les revieweurs, plus revieweuses d'ailleurs. Gros bisous et à la prochaine. _


	26. Le Cauchemar

Il s'agit du **dernier chapitre** officiel... j'espère que vous comprendrez la fin et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Un **épilogue** est déjà écrit et je le posterai lundi dans la soirée certainement.

Je remercie **Lily-Puce, LiLy Jolie, tonkie, PeTiTnUaGe, Elliania, Mione des Maraudeurs, Lil'Ashura** (finalement je me suis boostée pour finir avant ton départ)**, 'Clochett', malilite, Ashlee77, Titedauphine, milly, elie du Chicaneur, wiwi love ron-hermy, emmi la beletinette, Anacofleb**

Pour m'avoir soutenu, tout au long de la fic et parce qu'elle s'en va bientôt, je dédie ce chapitre à **Miss Lil'Ashura**

Bonne Lectrure

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 26 :

**Le Cauchemar**

Seuls les pleurs d'un bébé montraient que les habitants de cette maison étaient réveillés. Il était encore tôt et même si le soleil était levé, il ne pourrait pas être vu, tellement les nuages étaient épais. L'hiver était redoutable, froid et sec.

- Chut, ma puce. Maman est là.

Hermione se pencha sur le berceau de la petite Elizabeth, la petite dernière de la famille Weasley et la prit dans ses bras afin de pouvoir retourner dans sa chambre.

- Maman.

Les pleurs de sa petite sœur avaient réveillé Andrew qui se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de sa chambre, les yeux mi-clos.

- Vas te recoucher, Trésor, il est encore tôt. Je viendrais te réveiller quand il sera l'heure.

- Mmm. Mmm.

La porte se referma et Hermione avança vers sa chambre à coucher. Elizabeth s'était calmée et commençait même à se rendormir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Un cauchemar certainement. Sa couche est propre et ce n'est pas encore l'heure du biberon.

Hermione déposa sa fille qui s'était effectivement rendormie dans un petit berceau qu'elle venait de faire apparaître à côté de son propre lit.

La petite Elizabeth, bientôt un an, faisait d'ordinaire ses nuits entières mais il lui arrivait de faire des cauchemars auquel cas elle avait le privilège de dormir dans la chambre de ses parents.

Hermione reprit sa place à côté de son mari dans le lit et se glissa entre ses bras ouverts.

- Rendors-toi aussi mon chéri ou demain tu vas être crevé pour aller travailler.

Après quelques minutes, elle entendit le souffle de son mari se faire plus profond et régulier. Elle admirait cette faculté à se rendormir si vite. Ses enfants et son mari pouvaient être réveillé en pleine nuit, ils se rendormiront toujours après. Pas elle. Calé dans les bras de Ron, elle observait la fine alliance qui brillait avec le reflet de la lune.

Madame Hermione Weasley.

Comme elle adorait entendre ce nom, elle souriait à chaque fois que quelqu'un l'appelait ainsi. Elle avait attendu avant qu'il se décide enfin à l'épouser mais l'attente en avait valu la chandelle. Elle avait eu le droit à un mariage sorcier somptueux, organisé dans une petite chapelle moldue. Ils n'avaient pas fait dans l'originalité car lors de leur nuit de noces, ils avaient involontairement conçu leur petite fille. Ron qui avait fait part à sa femme de son désir d'avoir un deuxième enfant, avait été ravi. Il avait fallu rassuré Andrew, sur le fait qu'avoir une petite sœur n'entraverait en rien l'amour que lui portait ses parents et toute sa famille. Il avait été soucieux et Hermione et Ron avaient redoublé d'effort pour lui faire oublier ce sentiment. Maintenant, il était un grand frère attentif et parfois agacé d'entendre sa petite sœur pleurer, mais il s'en occupait parfaitement.

Hermione fit tourner l'anneau doré autour de son annulaire, se tourna légèrement pour embrasser son mari endormi et ferma les yeux à la recherche du sommeil.

Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip 

D'un geste rageur, Ron envoya valser le réveil. Pourquoi diable sa femme tenait-elle tellement à se faire réveiller par ce truc moldu horripilant ?

Il attendit quelques secondes sans bouger pour voir si sa fille avait été réveillée par le bruit mais apparemment non. Hermione emprisonnait son bras en étant allongée dessus et il batailla pour se dégager sans la réveiller. C'était tout un art.

Il descendit à la cuisine en se frottant les yeux et en traînant les pieds. La table du petit déjeuner était déjà mise et le point rouge de la cafetière était allumé, signe que le café était chaud. Parfait. Il s'installa après s'en être versé une tasse et beurra quelques tartines.

- Bonjour, Papa.

- Bonjour mon grand.

En deux ans, Andrew était passé du « bonhomme » au « grand. » il allait dans une école privée londonienne et moldue. Ça ne plaisait pas trop à Ron mais Hermione tenait à ce que son fils aille une éducation normale, sorcier ou non. Andrew ne s'en plaignait pas, il avait appris à maîtriser sa magie et savait tout de la vie moldue. Ils avaient des amis et des bonnes notes.

- Tu sais que tu es en vacances ?

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ? Demanda Andrew à son père.

- Parce qu'il est encore tôt.

- J'arrivais pas à dormir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda doucement Ron.

- Plein de choses. Mes copains à l'école, ils ont pas à se soucier de la guerre.

Andrew savait ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier, ses parents lui avait plus ou moins expliqué la situation. Ron comprenait son fils, c'était dur de vivre dans deux mondes différents, l'un en guerre et l'autre plus ou moins insouciant.

- Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais tu vas voir, bientôt tout sera fini. On approche du but.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

Ron ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils et il continuèrent leur petit déjeuner en silence. Quand Ron monta se doucher, il croisa sa femme qu'il embrassa.

- Ely dort encore, ne fais pas trop de bruit, lui dit-elle. Où est Andrew ?

- Il regarde la télé au salon.

Hermione alla embrasser son fils avant de prendre son petit déjeuner tout en l'observant de loin. Il avait bien grandi son bébé. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé de puis son retour en Angleterre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Potter ! Weasley ! Tout est fini !

- Pardon ? Demanda Harry au chef des Aurors.

- Nous avons retrouvé sa trace, expliqua-t-il lentement.

- Mince ! fut tout ce qui put sortir de la bouche de Ron alors qu'Harry ne réagit même pas.

- Ecoutez, j'y ai pensé toute la nuit dès que j'ai eu l'information. J'ai élaboré des tas de stratégies et le mieux c'est qu'on agisse le plus vite possible, c'est-à-dire… ce soir.

- On ne peut pas…

- Ce qu'on ne peut pas Potter, c'est se permettre que l'information s'ébruite. Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il y a des fuites au sein du Ministère. Tenez-vous prêt dans les prochains jours.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent une fois que leur patron fut sorti du bureau. Tout allait se jouer dans les jours à venir. Ron sentait l'angoisse s'infiltrer dans chacune des parties de son corps.

- C'est dingue, nous attendons ce moment depuis des années et là, je me dis que finalement, j'aurais bien attendu un peu plus.

- Faire au plus vite ! il est marrant c'est pas lui qui va l'affronter, soupira Ron.

- Le patron vient de m'informer de la nouvelle, les gars.

- Et tu es prête, toi ?

- Pas vraiment à vrai dire. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de reculer. On va gagner, assura Tonks.

- Tu es bien optimiste.

- On a tout à y gagner dans cette bataille.

- Ou tout à perdre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le soir même, Ron en avertit Hermione qui avait tout fait pour lui cacher la peur qu'il pouvait néanmoins lire dans ses yeux.

- On va se battre, lui dit-elle.

- Non, chérie, je vais me battre. Pas toi.

- Ron, on a déjà eu cette discussion et il est hors de question que tu combattes tout seul. Je te signale qu'on a toujours été trois, Harry, toi et moi et ce n'est pas maintenant que vous allez être deux.

- Et les enfants, tu as pensé à eux ?

- Je demanderais à Ginny de les garder en sécurité. Elle est enceinte, Harry refusera catégoriquement qu'elle intervienne.

- Et il a bien de la chance. Que dirais-tu de faire un troisième enfant tout de suite ?

Elle rit.

- Non. Mais après la guerre, sans problème. On en fera autant que tu voudras.

- Tu es sûre qu'on va gagner, n'est-ce pas ? Constata-t-il.

- Bien sûr. Tout joue en notre faveur.

- J'ai peur, Hermione. j'ai peur de te perdre.

- Tu ne perdras pas. je serais toujours là pour toi, Ron, lui sourit-elle.

- C'est vrai, c'est bientôt la guerre ?

- Andrew, tu ne devais pas être dans ta chambre.

- Désolée, Maman, mais je vous ai entendu en allant dans la salle de bain et..

- Et tu as voulu savoir, acheva Ron. Oui, c'est bientôt la guerre. Ca sera bientôt fini.

- Vous allez vous battre ?

- Oui. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Trésor, il ne va rien nous arriver si c'est ce qui te préocupe. Je serais toujours là pour te disputer quand tu feras des bêtises, plaisanta Hermione.

- J'espère bien car je vais en faire alors quand ce sera fini.

- Allez, vas chercher ta petite sœur dans son parc s'il te plait, on va bientôt manger.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Quelques jours plus tard, _

Ce que Ron n'avait pas prévu, c'est que ce jour-là, il deviendrait veuf et que ses enfants seraient orphelins. Beaucoup étaient tombés, parmi eux se trouvait la femme de sa vie. Il l'avait vu succombé à un sort mortel, impuissant il avait regardé la scène qui se déroulait à plusieurs mètres de lui. Il avait hurlé mais rien n'avait fait. La rage avait suinté dans ses veines et un à un, il avait tué les Mangemorts qui se trouvaient face à lui. Comme eux, il avait utilisé la méthode lâche et simplifiée d'un Avada Kedavra. Il n'avait rien vu du triomphe de Harry. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas réalisé qu'ils avaient gagné, car pour lui, ils avaient perdu. Cette fichue bataille lui avait emporté la seule personne qui avait envahi son cœur. On la lui enlevait alors qu'il venait de la récupérer, c'était injuste.

Avec Hermione, beaucoup d'autres avaient perdu a vie, parmi eux, on pouvait compter, Bill, son frère aînée, son père Arthur, Neville Londubat, Susan Bones et encore de nombreux autres.

Ron était à présent assis dans le canapé de sa maison, désormais bien vide sans sa femme. Andrew était dans sa chambre, à pleurer sa mère, comme lui pleurait sa femme et Elizabeth s'était finalement endormie après avoir inlassablement demander où était sa maman.

« Avec les Anges, » c'était ce que lui avait répondu Ron.

Juste après l'enterrement, sa mère, également folle de chagrin à la perte de son mari et d'un de ses fils, avait tenté de la consoler. Elle lui avait dit de ne pas se laisser abattre, qu'il avait deux enfants à élever et qu'eux, ils comptaient sur leur père.

_Pour Hermione_, avait-elle dit.

Oui, pour Hermione. Maintenant tout ce qu'il ferait, serait pour Hermione, en sa mémoire et au nom de leur amour.

Ron essuya rageusement ses larmes et monta voir son fils. Il toqua deux fois et entra sans attendre la réponse avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

**Fin**

_Epilogue à venir..._


	27. Epilogue

Je republie cet épilogue car je pense avoir reçu assez de messages suite à ma "petite note" et je suis calmée lol mais je laisse la suite au cas où...

Pour que tout le monde comprenne enfin, si j'ai fait mourir Hermione, c'est pour **boucler la boucle** comme on dit. Je l'ai fait revenir du Canada au début et je la fait mourir à la fin. La description de sa mort du genre "le Mangemort s'avança vers elle, leva sa baguette prêt à lui jeter le sort fatal. Elle s'en douta mais ne put l'esquiver, paralysée par la peur... Ron vit la scène mais, impuissant, il ne put que hurler... blablabla", franchement c'est d'un **ringuard** ! Et le **Happy End** aurait fait **niais**. Vous m'en voulez aussi (vous m'en voulez pour beaucoup de choses) pour ne rien avoir décris. J'ai omis beaucoup de descriptions dans cette fic, des voyages, des repas, des moments entre Ron et Hermione, etc. Je n'ai pas décris la bataille finale car je n'ai aucune idée de comment la décrire. Ce n'est pas par mauvaise volonté, c'est simplement pour éviter les **clichés ringuards**. Et puis ce n'est qu'une fiction amateur. J'écris pour le plaisir. Vous n'avez tout de même écrit des lettres à JKR pour lui reprocher d'avoir tué Sirius ou même Dumbledore !

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont été **fidèles** à ma fic et qui ont lu avant de juger.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Epilogue**

- Papa ?

- Ma puce ?

- Je peux aller avec Andrew moi aussi ?

- Non, rigola Ron. Tu es encore trop petite.

- Mais je veux y aller, bouda Elizabeth en voyant son grand frère monter dans le train pour sa troisième année à Poudlard. C'est pas juste.

Ron la regarda et se retint de lui dire que la vie elle-même n'est pas juste. Depuis la mort de sa femme, il y a sept ans, Ron se raccrochait essentiellement à ses enfants. Eux seuls pouvaient le faire sourire.

Il se demandait souvent pourquoi lui, il venait à peine de la retrouver et de la reconquérir qu'on la lui enlevait déjà. Sa femme. Hermione.

Aujourd'hui, le monde magique vivait en paix. Plus de mages de noir. Tout était paisible. On lisait tous les jours dans la Gazette de Sorcier de nouveaux mariages, des naissances, que des choses heureuses pour faire oublier les plus terribles. Mais comment pourrait-il oublier que cette fichue guerre lui avait ôté son bien le plus précieux, la seule femme qu'il n'avait jamais aimé, la mère de ses deux enfants… Tout cela était aussi impossible qu'impensable. Hermione était sa vie et il ne vivait plus que pour la rejoindre.

Il regardait son fils qui s'était penché à la fenêtre du train et qui leur faisait un signe de la main. Andrew avait été envoyé à la maison Gryffondor et il était aussi un des plus prometteur de son année. Il aurait fait la fierté de sa mère comme il faisait celle de son père en ayant été admis l'année précédente au poste de Poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Ses professeurs ne s'en plaignaient pas même si comme tout bon élève qui se respecte, Andrew enfreignait souvent le règlement.

Andrew ne se confiait pas souvent à son père, mais ils leur suffisaient d'un regard pour se comprendre et Andrew souffrait terriblement de l'absence de sa mère, autant que Ron de celle de sa femme.

Ely était encore trop petite pour tout comprendre, mais elle aussi, ressentait ce manque. Ron l'entendait souvent s'adresser à Hermione quand elle était dans sa chambre. Un jour, il l'avait surpris en train de parler à sa mère en regardant par la fenêtre.

Il se rendait plusieurs fois par semaine sur la tombe de sa femme et il la fleurissait. Il y avait toujours des orchidées et des roses rouges. Il connaissait d'ailleurs le petit cimetière par cœur. A côté d'Hermione reposait son frère Bill et son père, Arhur. Eux aussi furent tué pendant la bataille, comme beaucoup d'autres grands sorciers et sorcières.

S'il avait su jamais il n'aurait autorisé Hermione à venir combattre avec eux.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas Auror, mais tu oublies que je suis une sorcière expérimentée, » lui avait-elle alors qu'elle tentait vainement de la retenir encore une dernière fois.

Heureusement, Ginny et Harry étaient présents, tout comme sa mère. Après la venue au monde de son premier enfant, Ginny avait arrêté son travail de Médicomage et avait décidé d'être mère au foyer. Elle élevait donc ses deux enfants, Cathy, l'aînée qui avait à peine un an de plus qu'Ely et Elisa, qui avait deux ans. Ginny prenait plaisir à dire qu'elle devait aussi prendre soin de son grand frère.

D'une façon ou d'un autre, beaucoup dans la communauté sorcière avait été affecté par la mort d'Hermione Weasley. Tous la connaissaient au moins de nom.

La locomotive du Poudlard Express cracha un râle de fumée dans un signal sonore, annonçant que le train était sur le point de partir.

Ron sortit de ses pensées sombres et encra son regard dans celui de son fils. Dans ses bras, Ely agitait énergiquement la main avec un sourire enfantin adressé à son grand frère « chéri qui allait lui manquer terriblement. » C'était ses paroles avant le départ pour la gare King's Cross.

Par le biais de leur regard, Ron et Andrew échangèrent plusieurs phrases et promesses, notamment celle de faire attention à eux, d'être sage pour Andrew et de continuer sur sa lancée. Ron lui sourit, confiant et le train s'ébranla avant de s'élancer au loin.

- On rentre, Papa ?

- Oui.

- Tu vas pas aller travailler, hein ?

- Non, je vais encore rester avec toi quelques jours.

- Chouette.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi aujourd'hui ?

- On peut aller chez Mamie Molly, elle a dit qu'elle m'apprendrai à faire un gâteau au chocolat, comme elle l'avait appris à Andrew.

Ron se mit à rire à ce souvenir, quand il avait vu son fils barbouillé de chocolat et il transplana au Terrier avec sa petite Ely fermement serrer dans ses bras.

_A bientôt pour une autre fic..._


End file.
